Meiton No Naruto
by Sang Pemandu
Summary: 'perdamaian' Pasti yang ada di benak sebagian besar orang itu hanya impian konyol yang diimpikan oleh orang bodoh.Tapi diriku percaya kedamaian bukan hanya angan-angan tapi itu sebuah masa depan. Dan akulah yang akan mewujudkan semua itu. dimana semua makhluk saling mengerti satu sama lain. Aku Uzumaki Naruto seorang Ninja yang dilatih oleh legenda akan mewujudkan itu semua.
1. Chapter 1

halo** bertemu lagi dengan saya. Sesuai janji saya, saya akan membuat fic berjudul meiton no naruto baiklah langsung saja**

**Disclaimer : gua kagak mau mengclaim punya orang lain, kerena menurut UU...bla...bla...bla (sok bijak)**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : naruto x ...?**

**Chapter 1 : kekuatan baru **

**Warning : typo, gaje, abal, oc, dark naru, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

terlihat seorang anak memiliki rambut pirang dengan jambang sebahu dan poni menutupi sebelah matanya sedang duduk di atas patung nidaime hokage senju tobirama

**NARUTO POV**

perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto, umurku 10 tahun, orang tua ku adalah namikaze minato seorang hokage ke 4 dan uzumaki kushina yang sekarang menjadi namikaze sekarang murid akademi. Kalian pasti bertanya tanya kenapa aku tidak menggunakan marga namikazeku. Itu karena mereka tidak pantas kusebut orang tua. Kenapa ? Kaliqn tidak tau kisah hidupku. Apakah kalian pernah membayangkan kalian diabaikan orang tuamu hanya karena bijuekor 9 yqng mendiami tubuh adikmu ?

Bahkan mereka menyurhku tinggal diapartemen

Menma nama adikku tepatnya adik kembarku

Kalian pasti bertanaya aku dibesarkan siapa

Aku dibesrkan oleh sandaime

Bagiku hanya dia yang berharga bagiku

Dia juga sering memberikanku dana untuk hidup

Aku benci menma

Dia diperlakukan bagai raja yang dituruti semua kamuannya !

Sedangkan aku ? Sebaliknya !

Kau tau kemampuanku mungkin sekarang sudah low kage

Control cakraku mungkin bisa menyaingi nindaime hokage

Aku mempunyai elemen petir dan api

Aku juga menguasai jutsu rank A

Mungkin kemampuanku sekarang sudah mampu menbuat elite jounin lari pontang panting

Cih mereka itu menyedihkan, payah, menjijikkan bahkan aku tidak mempunyai kata untuk membayangkan seburuk apa mereka !

Aku hanya mempunyai sandaime dan shikamaru

ayahku, ibuku, tsunade, jiraiya semua fokus pada menma padahal aku juga butuh perhhatian

Apa mereka patut dipanggil orang tua

Bahkan si yondaime sialan itu memberikan hak clan head kepadanya.

Dan ada juga ramalan bodoh yang mengatakan bahwa menma akan menyelamatkan dunia walaupun jiraiya tidak yakin akan hal itu

Dan sejak itu mereka selalu memberikan perhatiannya pada menma.

Aku bagai kotoran yang tak berarti.

Cih bagiku mereka adalah makhluk terhina yang paling ada

Oh ya aku hanya mempunyai 1 teman yaitu shikamaru

Knp aku mempunyai 1 teman saja karena mereka semua tak menganggapku

Yahwalaupun aku mempunyai fans girl tapi kau taukan fansgirl hanya akan ada jika ada yang mengagumkan dari dirimu

Sekian perkenalan dariku

**NARUTO POV END**

"Cih keluarlah kau tidak lelah mengikutiku terus" ucap naruto

PLOK PLOK PLOK terdengar suara seseorang bertepuk tangan

"Impresive kemampuan sensormu lebih dari yang kuduga" kagum orang bejubah memakai topeng berkode naga berambut hitam jabrik

"Cih siapa kau mau apa kau datang kesini" tanya naruto

Walaupun posisi naruto sekarang tenag tapi sekarangia dalam posisi siaga, karena ia tak tau siapa dan maksud dari orang ini datang kemari, iia tak tau seberapa kuat orang ini, makanya ia menyiapkan bom asap untuk melarikan diri. Walaupun ia mempunyai sensor tapi ia baru bisa mencapai tingkat mengetahui lokasi seseorang dan bukan mengukur kemampuan seseorang

"Heh, perkenalkan namaku sira tatsuke aku hanya seorang pengelana, dan tujuanku ke mari aku ingin memberimu kekuatan karena aku merasakan kebencian yang mendalam di hatimu" jawab orang itu sambil membuka topengnya

Dalam batin sira,ia tertarik dengan naruto. Ia merasakan kebencian yang mendalam di hatinya. Ia merasa naruto cocok untuk mewarisis kemampuannya. Karena orang yang memiliki kebencian mendalam akan lebih mudah berpikir logis dan mengatur strategi. Selain itu orang yang memiliki kebencian memiliki kewaspadaan yang tinggi dan tentunya mampu dengan mudah mengusai meiton

"Cih kemampuan seperti apa yang kau bisa berikan" tanya naruto

"Kau datang saja besok dihutan kematian, sepulang akademi bagaimana ?" Tanya sira.

Kenapa hutan kematian karena setelahia men survey semua tempat yang ada dikonoha yang tempat cukup luas dan cukup tersembunyi hanya diaana dan disana juga jarang sekali ANBU yang berpatroli

"Baiklah aku setuju" jawab naruto kenapa ia dengan mudak setuju ? Karena baginya kekuatan adalah segalanya dengan kekuatan kau bisa mengontrol dunia, kekuatan adalah segalanya.

Setelah itu sira menghilang dengan percikan api ditempat nya berdiri sebelumnya

'Orangitu hebat shunshinnya mengagumkan' batin naruto

Ia pernah diajari oleh sandaime bahwakemampuan seseorang bisa diukur dari shunsinnya . Jika shunsinnya beragam dan memiliki efek maka orang itu bisa digolongkan dalam ninja rank S

Setelahitu naruto turun dari patung nindaime dan berjalan menuju apartemennya

**.**

**.**

**APARTEMEN NARUTO**

disinilah apartemen naruto yah tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu kecil juga. Apartemennya cukup rapi untuk anak seusianya

Sfx : kriiieeeet

"Hmm sebaiknya aku segera tidur" ucap naruto

Ia langsung mengganti bajunya dan segera tidur

.

**KKEESOKAN HARINYA**

**.**

terdengar suarq kicauqn burung menyambut di ppagiyang cerah ini. Terlihat penduduk sudah memulai aktifitasnya oke langsung saja saya tidak pandai bermain kata kata

KRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

"Eennnggghhh" erang seorang anak berambut pirang dengan jambang se dagu dan poni menutupi mata sebelah kanan a.k.a naruto (A/N : bingung ? Byangin aja rqmbutnyq nagato tapi pirang)

"Sudah waktunya keakademi ya" ucap naruto dengan nada sehari harinya a.k.a monoton /dingin

Naruto langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnpagi harinya

Setelah mandi naruto memakai bajunya yaitu baju dalaman jaring jaring, celana panjang standar jounin, jaket lengan panjang warna merah dengan corak api hitam dibawahnya diatasnya dibiarkan terbuka dengan sandal standar shinobi berwarna hitam, sarung tangan berwarna hitam dengan pelindung persegi panjang di punggung tangqn, (A/N : sorry author ndak ngerti fashion)menambah kesan tampan

.

**AKADEMI NINJA**

KKKYYAAAAAA ITU NARUTO-KUN

WAH MANA MANA, KKKYYAAAAAA DIA TAMPAN

KYYAAAAAA NARUTO-KUN JADILAH KEKASIHKU

Dan masih banyak teriakan yqng di tujukan untuk mengagumi naruto.

Bagi narutoitu sudah sudah menjadi musik setiap kali ia masuk ke akademi naruto juga heran apa yang bagus dari dirinya

Setelah itu naruto langsung duduk di bangku tempat ia duduk biasanya.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Hah, fansgirl lagi

Aku juga tidak tau apa yqng spesial dari penampilanku

Sejak aku masuk akademi akusudah mempunyai fans girl

Yah tapi lebih baik aku tidak menghiraukan mereka

Yah kau taukan fans giritu... hah kita skip saja bagian ini memikirkan fansgirl nanti tdk ada habisnya

Cih aku muak melihat ekpresi menma yang tersenyum padaku seperti tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Cih sebenarnya aku muak dengannya.

Aku ingin menghajarnya disini juga

Sabar naruto, sabar.

Jika aku membuat kegaduhan dengannya

Maka mkahluk menjijikkan itu akan datang membelanya

Oh sepertinya iruka sensei datang

**NARUTO POV END**

"ohayou minna" ucap iruka

"Ohayou sensei" ucap semua murid

**SSKIP TIME**

**"**baiklah pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini sampai bertemu besok" ucap iruka sensei sambil meninggalkan kelas

Dan semua murid pun berhanburan keluar kelas tanpa kecuali

'Sebaiknya Aku langsung kehutan kematian' batin naruto

Setelah itu naruto shunsin ke hutan kematian

**HUTAN KEMATIAN**

menyeramkan. Itulah kesan orang yang pertama datang kesini. Suara suara hewan hewan misterius, gelap karena sinar matahari tertutup oleh rindangnya pohon pohon, dan juga angin mencekam menerpa kulit semakin membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Tapi siapa sangka didalam hutan ini terdapat sebuah tanah lapang hijau yang cocok untuk dibuat training ground

Di sana terlihat seseorang bejubah hitam dengan toopeng berkode naga bertengger di ujung kanan kepalanya a.k.a tatsuke sira

Tiba tiba ada orang muncul dengan sebuah shunsin

"Hahaha, jadi kau datang sesuai janjimu eh !" Ucap sira

"Hn, sekrang berikan aku kekuatan" ucap naruto to the poit

"Heh jadi kau bukqn tipe orang yang suka bersantai ya ?" Tanya sira tertawa hambar sambil tertawa hambar karena dugaannya salah

"Hn bagiku bersantai hanya membuang buang waktu saja, untuk apa bersantai jika waktu masih bisa kugunakan untuk berlatih" ucap naruto karena bagi naruto buat apa bersantai karena bersantai membuang waktu saja bagi dia kekuatan adalah prioritas utamanya

Sira hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban muridnya tersebut 'omoshiroi ' batin sira

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang panggil aku sensei" perintah sira karena ia tak suka murid yang tak tau sopan santun

"Ha'i sensei" ucap naruto sambil membungkuk, kenapa ia membungkuk sedangkan ia adalah orang yang dingin ?

Karena baginyaia akan melakukan apapun demi mendapat kekuatan lebih, menjadi yang terkuat dari yang terkuat itulah yang ia inginkan

"Baiklah untuk pemanasan aku beri kau target untuk membunuh beberapa hewannyang ada disini" ucap sira sambil memberikan beberapa lembar foto hewan hewan di hutan kematian totalnya ada 10, kenqpa ia memilih hewan untuk menjadi pemanasan ? Karena baginya hewan itu memiliki berbagai macam jenis kemampuan seperti strength, speed, defence, dan masing masing tingkatannya bermacam macam.

"Ha'i" ucap naruto sambil shunsin mengelilingi hutan

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar siara 1000 cicitan burung, percikan listrik dan teriakan kesakitan hewan dan terus berulang

Mendengar itu sira hanya menyerigai

Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit naruto sudah kembali dan melemparkan 10 bangkai hewan yang perutnya berlubang dan berdarah

"Baiklah kau berhasil membunuh semua target. Dan untuk awal kau berguru padaku aku berikan ini sebuah alat yang bernama **[EXPECTED GEAR]" **ucap sira

"**[EXPECTED GEAR] ?" **tanya naruto

"Ya **[EXPECTED GEAR] **adalah suatu alat yqng mampu membuat pemakainya mempunyai kemampuan khusus dan alat ini juga didiami oleh makhlu motologi dan yang ini memiliki kemampuan meiton yaitu kekuatan memanipulasi emosi, semakin emosi lawanmu maka semakin kuat dirimu" jelas sira

"Mengagumkan" kagum naruto

"Pakailah , dan oh ya sekali di pakai alat itu tidak akan bisa dilepas" jelas sira

"Baiklah" jawan naruto

Setelah itu naruto langsung memekainya dan alat itu langsung tertarik ke tangan naruto dan langsung menguncinya bagai magnet yang ditarik oleh magnet yang lainnya dan sebuah sinar berwarna ungu muncul dan membuat guncangan hebat untung saja tempat ini sudah di beri kekkai jika tidak maka akan menarik perhatian yondaime dan mengirim anbu untuk melihatnya

"Waw aku bisa merasa kan kekuatannya mengalir ke tubuh ku" kagum naruto

Sira hanya tersenyum "sekrang temui patnermu" perintah sira

"Bgmn caranya" tanya naruto

"Pejamkan matamu dan kosentrasi !" Jawab sira

Setelah itu naruto langsung memejamkan matqnya dan kosentrasi

.

**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Terlihatlah seekor singa bersayap kelelawar (A/N : kalo bingung kayak death scorch di animal kaiser tapi punya sayap)

"Sekarang bangunkan dia " perintah sir

"Ha'i" jawab naruto

Setelahitu naruto berjalan menuju hwan itu dan menyentuhnya dengan sedikit mengalirkan chakranya

Tiba tiba hewanitu melompat dan langsung terbang

"**siapa kau"** tanya singa itu

"Namaku uzumaki naruto orang yang akan menjadi patnermu siapa namamu" jawab sekaligus tanya naruto

"**namaku scorch " **jawan scorch

"Baiklah langsung saja apa kau ingin menjadi patenerku" tanya naruto

**"patner ? Jadikau pemilik [EXPECTED GEAR] 1667 ? "tanya scorch**

"iya" jawab naruto

"**baiklah aku mau menjadi patnermu, aku beri kau 20 pesen kekuatan ku"ucap scorch**

dan setelah itu keluarlah aura hitam dari tubuh scorch dan langsung mengirai naruto

Dan tiba tiba penampilan naruto berubah menjadi mode scorch (A/N : kalo bingung liat aja mode kyuubi naruto tapi warna ungu dan ada garis di kaki dan tangan berwana merah dan tomoe 9 melingkar di leher berwarna merah dan kanji hitam berwarna merah di bagian depanndan juga jubah berwarna ungu polos)

"Kekuatan yang mengagumkan"

.

.

.

.**TBC**

**Gmn semoga bisa menghibur para reader semua kalau ada kesalahn mohon dimaafkan ya masih baru soalnya **

**Dan untuk pairing an3 butuh saran**

**Dan kalo ada ywng bingung tinggql tanya ane di riview**

**Jangan lupa**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

ok** bertemu lagi dengan ane si hole in heart ane sudah menjawab semua pertanyqan reader di pm reader ok langsung saja**

**Disclaimer : saya tidak ingin mengaku ngaku ini milik saya karena menurut agama...bla...bla...bla (mulai lagi dah (-_-"))**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : naruto x ?**

**Genre : advanture, fantasy, romance (masih lama)**

**Warning : typo (maybe), abal, gaje, oc, ooc**

**"**Bla..bla..bla**" bicara langsung**

'Bla bla bla bla'** batin / pikiran / telepati**

**"Bla bla bla" monster / summoning bicara/ telepati**

**'Bla bla bla' monster /summoning batin**

**Chapter 2**

**Perpisahan, ujian kelulusan, dan tim**

**SKIP TIME 3 YEARS**

**HUTAN KEMATIAN (SHI NO MORI)**

disebuah hutan yang bagi sebagian orang menyeramkan terdengar sebuah suara menyerupai 1000 cicitan burung

"**Chidori" ** ucap pemeran utama kita di fic ini a.k.a naruto

Setelah itu naruto langsung menerjang senseinya a.k.a sira

Melihat itu sira tak tinggaI diam dia langsung membuat insou

**"Meiton : Darkness Wall" ** muncul sebuah dinding astral didepan sira berwarna keungu unguan

dua jutsu itu berbenturan dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan kecil yang membuat mereka berdua terpental

"Arrggghhh" suara teriakan kesakitan naruto karena punggungnya menabrak sebuah batang pohon

Sedangkan sira hanya terpental beberapa meter dan masih bisa mendarat dengan posisi berdiri

"Kau masih ingin lanjut naruto?" Ucap sira sambil menyeringai

"Ugh, aku masih mampu sensei" ucap naruto sambil mencoba berdiri walau tertatih tatih

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap sira yang masih mempertahan seringaiannya lalu mulai membuat insou

"**Meiton : Darkness Phoenix" **sira langsing menyemburkan 3 ekor phoenix seukuran beruang berwarna ungu dengan mata merah

'Ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan kita patner' batin naruto yang menhubungi scorch lewat telepati

**'Heh tentu saja patner'** ucap scorch melewati telepati

Setelah itu tubuh naruto langsung menjadi mode **[EXPECTED GEAR] **setelah itu naruto langsung membuat insou

**"Meiton : Darkness Dragon"** muncul sebuah naga berwarna ungu dan bermata merah dibelakang naruto dan setelah itu langsung menerjang para phoenix yang dikeluarkan sira

2 jutsu itu langsung berbenturan dan menciptakan ledakan dan asap tebal

Setelah asap menghilang terlihat sebuah benda tajam sudah menempel dileher naruto

Naruto yang merasa kan itu tentu kaget dan langsung menengok kebelakang

"Bagaimana apa kau menyerah?" Tanya sang pembawa pedang a.k.a sira

"Hah baiklah aku menyerah" ucap naruto sambil menon aktifkan mode **[EG] **dan mengangkat tangannya

Setelah itu mereka langsung istirahat dengan menyender pohon yang ada disana

"Naruto aku akan memberitahu dirimu sesuatu" ucap sira sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah tempat latihan

"Apa itu sensei?" Tanya naruto sambil mengikuti sira

"Aku memberitahumu bqhwa dirimu adalah reinkarnasi indra anak pertama dari rikudou sannin" ucap sira

Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia adalah reinkarnasi indra anak pertama dari rikudou sannin kisah yang pernah sira ceritakan

"Jadi karenaitu aku memberikan mu ini" lanjut sira sambil menyodorkan sebuah tabung yang isinya dua bola mata berwarna merah, memiliki bentuk seperti fuma shuriken

Naruto tentu saja terkejut. Didalam benaknya ia bertanya Ia bertanya tanya bahwa dimana senseinya ini bisa mendapatkan mata sharingan

"Kau pasti bertanya tanya dimana aku mendapat mata sharingan ini ?" Tanya sira

Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Aku tidak mencuri ataupun meminta. Tapi aku membuatnya. Aku membuatnya dengan contoh mata sharingan milik uchiha shishui dan aku berhasil menciptakan ini. Tapi mata ini tidak sempurna. Mata ini mempunyai kemampuan **kotoamatsukami, susano'o, amaterasu, **dan** tsukoyomi.** Tapi jika kau menggunakan kotoamatsukami kau hanya bisa menggunakannya 3 bulan sekali. Jika kau melanggar maka bukannya kau mengubah ingatan lawanmu tapi justru kau yang menderita kerusakan otak dan mati. Baiklahaku pasangkan saja langsung kematamu...mendekatlah" ucap sira sambil mengambil mata yang ada didalam tabung tersebut

Naruto yang mendengar tersebut langsung mendekat

Sira lalu mendekatkan kedua bola mata tersebut ke mata naruto dan memberi sedikit chakranya ke mata tersebut agar mau nenyatu dengan mata naruto

"Aaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhh" teriakan kesakitan naruto setelah dipasangkan matanya dan mata naruto perlahan mulai membentuk fuma shuriken

"Oh ya mata ini mangekyou sharingan dan jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya karena jika terlalu sering menggunakannya karena seiring kau menggunakannya maka cahaya matamu akan menghilang dan lama kelamaan kau akan buta" ucap sira

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menelan Iudahnya

"Dan naruto kau harus menggunakannya untuk maeraih kedamaian" ucap sira

" yosh tentu saja" ucap naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Sira yang mendengaritu hanya tersenyum

"Dan sepertinya waktuku disini telah habis. Aku harus kembali ke dimensiku sendiri" ucap sira sambil melihat keatas

"Apakah sensei akan pergi?"tanya naruto

"Ya, aku akan jujur padamj sebenarnya aku adalah dimension traveler aku menjelajahi semua dimensi yang ada untuk mencari penerusku" ucap sira sambil melihat naruto

Naruto hanya diam

Sira yang melihaitu tersenyum kecut "aku mempunyai sebuah pesan dan sebuah tugas yang terakhir untukmu!" Ucap sira dan tubuhnya mulai memudar

"Apa itu sensei?"tanya naruto

Sira langsung tersenyum "pesanku ialah **kekuatan untuk melindungi bukan untuk menyakiti**.." ucap sira sambil mengambil jeda sebentar

"...tugas terkahirnya adalah **carilah orang yang kau cintai dan lindungilah** **dia dengan segenap kekuatanmu**" ucap sira

"Ha'i sensei" ucap naruto sambil mengangguk

Walaupun di benaknya naruto tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Cinta' oleh senseinya

Sira yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum "baiklah sampai jumpa" ucap sira dan setelah itu sira perlahan mulai menghilang dan menghilang sepenuhnya

Naruto yang melihat gurunya pergi hanya bisa membatin 'akan selalu ku kenang jasamu sensei' sambil memejamkan matanya

Dan sekarang pikiran naruto kembali berkutat dengan apa itu 'Cinta' ia tak mengerti apa itu 'Cinta'

**'Kau tak mengerti apa itu cinta patner? '** tanya sebuah suara yang tiba2 masuk ke pikiran naruto a.k.a scorch

'Kau tau apa cinta?' Tanya batin naruto

**'Heh tentu saja patner semua orang tau apa itu cinta tapi tafsiran mereka berbeda beda, jika kau ingin tau apa itu cinta masuklah ke mindscape mu'** ucap scorch

Tanpa pikir panjang naruto langsung mencari posisi nyaman dan mulai memasuki mindscape nya

**MINDSCAPE'S NARUTO**

TES

TES

TES

Terlihatlah sebuah tempat yang mirip saluran pembuangan air

"Hei scorch langsung saja apa itu cinta" tanya naruto

**"Hmm cinta ya cinta itu dimana jantung berdebar kencang saat melihat seseorang, cinta dimana perasaan yang selalu ingin melindungi seseorang, cinta dimana kau mau melakukan apapun demi dia bahagia, kurasa itulah cinta "** jawab scorch

Sedangkan naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang scorch jelaskan hanya bisa memasang tampang polosnya

Scorch yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah

**"Kau akan mengerti jika kau mengalaminya sendiri, sudah sana aku mau tidur"** ucap scorch sambil melipat tangannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atasnya

"Dasar singa pemalas" ucap naruto ketus sambil mencoba kembali ke dunia nyata

**DUNIA NYATA**

Secara perlahan naruto mulai membuka matanya

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang setelah itu naruto berjalan keapartemennya. kenapa berjalan? Bukankah ia bisa shunsin? Karena naruto lebih memilih untuk melatih otot ototnya

**APARTEMEN NARUTO**

Sfx kriieeett

"Sebaiknya aku segera tidur" ucap naruto

Setelah itu naruto mandi mengganti baju dan segera tidur

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Suara kicauan burung yang merdu bersenandung di pagi yang cerah ini bida terlihat penduduk konoha sudah memulai kegiatan sehari hari mereka. Dan terlihat di sebuah kamar apartemen tokoh utama fic ini a.k.a naruto

KKKKRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG terdengar sebuah alaram dari jam dering yang berada dimeja sebelah tempat tidur naruto

CKLEK naruto yang mulai bangun mematikan alaram nya setelah itu ia mengucek ngucek matanya dan membuka matanya perlahan lahan

"Sudah pagi ya, sebaiknya aku bergegas ke akademi" ucap naruto

Setelah itu iya bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, setelah mandi ia langsung memakai baju seperti biasanya (A/N : udah ane jelasin di chapter 1) dan berjalan ke akademi baginya berjalan di pagi hari mampu menyegarkan otak untuk di akademi nanti

**AKADEMI NINJA**

Yah suasana disana sepertk biasa saat naruto memasuki akademi disana yang ada yang teriak gaje, ada yang mata nya langsung jadi love, bahkan ada yang pingsan ck ck ck ck

Sfx : kkkrrriiieeettt

Terbukalah pintu akademi menampakan seseorang dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya a.k.a umimo iruka

Dan senyaplah seluruh kelas sepertintak ada orang disana

"Ohayou anak anak" ucap iruka

"Ohayou sensei" ucap murid murid

"Baiklah pelajaran hariini adalah...bla...bla...bla" ucap iruka sensei

**SKIIP TIME**

"baiklah sekarang sudah waktunya pulang dan besok adalah ujian kelulusan genin" ucap iruka sambil meninggalkan kelas

Dan semua pun langsung kaluar kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing masing tapi ini tidak berlaku untuk naruto ia langsung kehutan kematian untuk berlatih

**HUTAN KEMATIAN (SHI NO MORI)**

Di sebuah hutan yang menurut orang menyeramkan tapi tidak bagi naruto karena baginya ini adalah tempat latihannya

"**Meiton : Darkness dragon"** muncul seekor naga di belakang naruto dan langsung menerjang salah satu pohon disana hingga terjadi ledakan kecil

"Masih belum" ucap naruto sambil kembali membuat insou tapi insounya terhenti karena sebuah suara

**"Naruto aku merasakan 3 chakra ANBU root"** ucap scorch melalui telepati

Naruto yang mendengar ini tentu saja kaget bagaimana bisa ANBU yang sempat dikabarkan bubar yaitu root kenapa bisa masuk kesini.

Sampai ia baru menyadari bahwa dia lupa memasang kekai.

Ia sudah mulai membuat insou untuk membuat kekkai, tapi terlambat, sudah ada 3 orang ANBU bertopeng polos dengan kanji NE di topengnya (A/N : sorry kalau salah ane lupa soalnya)

"Uzumaki naruto anda diminta untuk bertemu danzo-sama" ucap ANBU root yang paling kiri.

"Heh, bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" tanya naruto

"Maka kami akan memakai jalan kekerasan" ucap ANBU root yang paling kanan setelah itu mereka langsung menyerang naruto dengan jutsu mereka masing masing.

"**Fuuton : daitoppa"**

**"Suiton :suiryuudan no jutsu"**

**"Katon : goukakyu no jutsu"**

**'**Heh, ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan kita patner' batin naruto kepada scorch melalui telepati

**'Baiklah, aku juga sudah tidak sabar'** batin scorch kepada naruto melaui telepati

Setelah itu tubuh naruto langsung menjadi** [EXPECTED GEAR]** mode

Melihat ketiga jutsu itu naruto langsung membuat insou

"**Meiton : darkness wall"** muncul sebuah pelindung astral yang melindungi naruto dari ketiga jutsu itu dan terjadi ledakan yang menimbulkan asap tebal

Dan terdengarlah jeritan 2 orang ANBU root yang terkena serangan kunai dari naruto dan tersisalah 1 orang.

ANBU root yang tersisia mencoba kabur, tapi, didepannya dia sudah mendapati naruto disana.

"Kau tak akan ku biarkan lari" ucap naruto sambil melemparkan 10 shuriken ke arah ANBU root yang tersisa

"AAARRRGGGHH" dan tewaslah ANBU root yang terakhir

Dan setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah bekas pertarungan tadi, terdapat kawah lebar di tengah, senjata kunai dan shuriken, menancap dimana-mana dan jangan lupakan 3 mayat ANBU root yang tergeletak serta darah yang mengucur.

Dan naruto mulai mendekata untuk melenyapkan mayat ANBU root rapi ia sudah merasakan 5 chakra yang ia perkirakan sebagai ANBU

'Sial' batin naruto setelahitu ia langsung shinsin ke apartemennya.

Dan terlihatlah lokasi pertarungan tadi sudah dikelilingi oleh 5 orang ANBU

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**AKADEMI NINJA**

di akademi sekarang terlihat ramai tapi semua senyap seketika ketika pintu akademi terbuka dan menampakan sensei di kelas ini a.k.a umimo iruka

"Ohayou anak anak" ucap iruka

"Ohayou sensei" ucap murid murid

"Baiklah sekarang mari kita ke lapangan ujian genin" ucap iruka sambil keluar menuju lapangan yang diikuti murid murid

**LAPANGAN UJIIAN**

"baiklah mari kita mulai" ucap iruka sensei

1\. Shikamaru : shuriken : 6, kunai : 8, bunshin : sempurna, henge : sempurna, jutsu : **kage mane no jutsu**

2\. Chouji : shuriken : 9, kunai : 6, bunshin : sempurna, henge : sempurna, jutsu : **gunbaikan no jutsu**

3\. Ino : shuriken : 7, kunai : 9, bunshin : sempurna, henge : sempurna, jutsu ... (A/N : ane lupa jurusnya pokoknya pengikat jiwa para reader udah tau kan?)

: shuriken : 8, kunai : 9, bunshin : sempurna, henge : sempurna, jutsu : **byakugan**

5\. Lee : shuriken : 6, kunai : 8, bunshin : - , henge : -, taijutsu ( pengganti jutsu): sempurna

6\. Tenten : shuriken : 9, kunai : 8, bunshin : sempurna, henge : sempurna, jutsu : -

7\. Shino : shuriken : 7, kunai : 8, bunshin : sempurna, henge : sempurna, jutsu : ... (A/N : yah pokoknya berhubungan sama serannga ane ndak tau nama jurusnya)

8\. Kiba : shurikenn: 8, kunai : 6, bunshin : sempurna, henge : sempurna, jutsu : ...(A/N : para reader bayangin satu jutsu milik kiba selain gatsuga karena gatsuga diciptain sama dia pas ujian chuunin)

9\. Hinata : shuriken : 9, kunai : 9, bunshin : sempurna, henge :sempurna, jutsu : **byakugan**

10\. menma : shuriken 9, kunai 10, bunshin : sempurna, henge : sempurna, jutsu :**rasengan (**note : disertai teriakan gaje)

11\. Sakura : shuriken : 7, kunai : 9, bunshin : sempurna, henge : sempurna, jutsu :... (A/N : aane kagak tau jurus sakura jadi bayangin ndiri aja yak)

12\. Sasuke : shuriken : 10, kunai : 9, bunshin : sempurna, henge : sempurna, jutsu : **katon : goukakyou no jutsu **(note : disertai teriakan gaje para kaum hawa)

**SKIP (YANG LAIN ANE NDAK TAU)**

"uzumaki naruto" panggil iruka

Dan detikitu juga para gadis sudah mulai teriak teriak, matanya jadi love, ada juga yang pingsan ck ck ck ck

Naruto yang namanya di panngil langsung maju dan mengambil shuriken dan kunai sekaligus.

Lalu naruto melemparkannya keudara, tapi kunai dan shuriken itu berhenti diatas kepala naruto seperti ada yang memegangnya.

Lalu naruto merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan melesatlah shuriken tersebut ke target, dan masing masing target yang terkena langsung meledak.

Semua yang melihat tersebut shok bahkan para juri

Lalu naruto melakukan bunshin naruto menggumamkan "taju kage bunshin no jutsu" dan setelah itu bunshin naruto memenuhi lapangan ujian

Dan semuanya memandang shok dan ada juga yang ngeri melihat bunshin naruto.

Dan semua menghilang secara bersamaan yang menyebabkan asap mengepul dan membuat orang disana terbatuk batuk.

Dan untuk jutsu naruto menggumamkan "**Meiton : Darkness Dragon"**dan muncullah sesekor naga berwarna ungu bermata merah dengan pandangan siap menerkam siapa saja.

Semua orang disana menatap shok dan ngeri naga tersebut, setelah itu naruto menghilangkan jutsunya tersebut.

Iruka yang sudah sadar dari keterjutannya mengumumkan " baiklah besok adalah hasil kelulusan dan pengumuman rookie the year jadi pastikan besok datang semua, baiklah kalian boleh pulang"

"Ha'i sensei" ucap semua murid sambil kembali kerumah masing masing

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**AKADEMI NINJA**

suasana di aka demi ninja seperti biasa dipenuhi oleh teriakan gaje para fans dari menma, sasuke dan naruto, tapi semua senyap ketika iruka datang.

"Ohayou anak anak"

"Ohayou sensei"

"Baiklah sekarang langsung saja rookie the year tahun ini adalah..." ucap iruka sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya

"...uzumaki naruto"

KKKYAAAAAA NARUTO-KUN SELAMAT

KYAAA NARUTO-KUN MEMANG PANTAS

Dan masih banyak teriakan teriakan lainnya

"Baiklah tenag semua, dan pambagian tim adalah" ucap iruka menarik nafas

"Tim 1 - 4 SKIP

"Tim 5 : uzumaki naruto, nara shikamaru, kurosaki ichigo dengan pembimbing shiranui genma

Tim 6 : hyuuga neji, rock lee, tenten dengan pembimbing maito guy

Tim 7 : namikaze menma, uchiha sasuke, haruno sakura dengan pembimbing hatake kakashi

Tim 8 : aburame shino, inuzuka kiba, hyuga hinata dengan pembimbing yuhi kurenai

Karena tim 9 masih aktif kita lewati

Tim 10 akamichi chouji, zoro( oc one piece),yamanaka ino" ucap iruka

Dan terjadilah keributan yah atau kita bisa sebut kericuhan ada yang joget gaje, ada yang marah marah dll

"Sensei kenapa aku tidak setim dengan menma dan sasuke, kenapa malah jidat lebar itu yang terpilih" teriak ino

"Karena aku yang pantas bukan kamu ino pig " ucap sakura dengan nada meledek

"Itu sudah keputusan hokage-sama dan para dewan sudah tidak bisa diganngu gugat" ucap iruka

Dan ino pun menerima dengan berat hati

'Tidak setim dengan menma kun ya' batin hinata

'Setim dengan shikamaru ya? Hmm bagus, bagus' batin naruto sambil menyeringai

"Baiklah kalian tunggu disini jounin pembimbing kalian akqn segera datang"

**10 MENIT KEMUDIAN**

sudah banyak tim yang dijemput sekranag tinggal tim 10, 7 dan 5. Lalu tiba tiba muncul kepulan asap didepan kelas

"Jadi kalian tim 5 ? Kalau begitu kumpul kembali 5 menit di patung nindaime hokage"

Setelah itu genma shunsin diikuti murid muridnya (A/N : disini naruto tingkatannya sudah setara kage level, shikamaru low jounin, ichigo high chuunin)

**PATUNG NINDAIME HOKAGE**

di atas patung nindaime hokage muncullah kepulan asap disusul dengan kepulan asap yang lain

Genma yang melihat muridnya bisa shunsin tentu kaget 'jadi mereka sudah bisa shunsin? Menarik' batin genma

"Baiklah untuk hari pertama kita awali dengan perkenalan saja" ucap genma

"Bagaimana kalau sensei contohkan?" Tanya ichigo

"Baiklah, namaku shiranui genma, kesukaaan mungkin berlatih kenjutsu, ketidak sukaan mungkin banyak, hobi bermain pedang, cita cita untuk sekarang mungkin membuat kalian menjadi jounin terhebat, dan dimulai dari kau orange" ucap genma

"Yosh baiklah, namaku kurosaki ichigo, kesukaan dango dan berlatih, ketidak sukaan menunggu, hobi berlatih, cita cita menjadi ninja terhebat dan namanya didengungkan di seluruh dunia" ucap ichigo dengan semangat

'Anak yang bersemangat' batin genma

"Baiklah sekarang kau nanas" ucap genma

"Mendokusai, namaku nara shikamaru, kesukaan mungkin tidur, ketidak sukaan tidurku diganggu, hobi tidur, cita citaku hmm entahlah" ucap shikamaru sambil menguap

Genma yang mendegaritu hanya sweetdropI

'Tipikal nara' batin genma masih sweetdrop

Sudah sadar dari sweetdropnya genma langsung berbicara" baiklah sekarang kau pirang"

"Hn, baiklah namaku uzumaki naruto, kesukaanku kekuatan dan ramen,ketidaksukaanku adalah orang yang lemah, hobi berlatih, cita cita dan ambisiku mendamaikan dunia dan menjalankan tugas terakhir ku dari sensei ku sebelumnya" ucap naruto

'Anak yang menarik' batin genma

"Baiklah besok berkumpul di training ground tim 5 kita akan menjalankan survival test battle untuk mengecek kelayakan kalian menjadi genin" ucap genma

Semua hanya mengangguk

'Tidak ada yang terkejut eh' batin genma

"Baiklah tidak ada yang boleh sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya kembali" ucap genma sambil menyerigai tipis

'Tidak boleh sarapan yang benar saja' batin ichigo

'Hn, pasti ada yang direncanakan sensei aku harus menyelidikinya' batin naruto

'...' batin shikamaru

Setelah itu mereka shunsin kerumah masing masing

.

?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Bagai mana? Jika ada typo mohon maaf karena saya sudah semaksimal mungkin berusaha. Dan untk pairing ane butuh voting pilihannya**

**Shizuka (di naruto lo)**

**Samui**

**Yugito**

**Silahkan dipilih atau yang punya usulan lain boleh dan jika ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan di riview dan riview adalah penyemangat untuk saya melanjutkan ini dan riview jangan flame semua ngetik kayak begini pegel tangan ane. Jadi mohon untuk**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Survival Battle and A Doubt

**HALO bertemu**

**lagi dengan saya hole in heart (^.^)7 di dalam fic meiton no naruto dan untuk vote saya tutup nyampe chapter depan dan untuk harem kayaknya ane ndak bisa deh tapi kemungkinan ini jadi rate m karena otak pevert ane kambuh lagi *senyum senyum mesum* dan semoga yang kepilih ama reader yang ehm ehm pairing yang kayak gmn gitu kan hihihihi *sambil nosebleed* baiklah langsung saja**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto senpai ( kecuali tatsuke sira itu asli punya ane)**

**Rate : **

**T (kemungkinan jadi M)**

**Genre :**

**Advanture, fantasy, romance (masih lama) dan sedikit bumbu humor disana sini**

**Pairing :**

**naruto x ? (Tergantung voting)**

**Warning : **

**Typo (maybe), abal, gaje, oc, ooc, jutsu ada yang buat sendiri, biodata karakter buat sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 :**

**Survival Battle and A Doubt**

**HUTAN KEMATIAN (SHI NO MORI)**

**PUKUL : 09 : 34 PM**

di sebuah hutan yang menurut sebagian orang menyeramkan terlihat seorang anak sedang berdiam diri atau bisa kita sebut dengan meditasi untuk menenangkan fikiran

**"Naruto"** ucap sebuah suara yang berasal di pikiran naruto

'Hmm?' Balas naruto masih terus memejamkan matanya

**"Naruto aku mempunyai sebuah saran untukmu apa kau ingin dengar?"** Tanya scorch

'Apa itu ?' Tanya balik naruto

**"Naruto kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari desamu ini? Kau sudah diperlakukan oleh keluargamu tidak baik disini! Aku menyarankan untuk dirimu keluar dari desa ini dan membuat sebuah keluarga yang bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai! Bukankah pesan dari senseimu adalah _carilah orang yang kau cintai dan lindungi dia dengan segenap kekuatanmu!_ Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya jika kau terus di desa menjijikkan ini! Maka aku memberi saran untuk kau segera pergi dari desa ini" **ucap scorch dengan nada yang ditinggikan. Ia tau bahwa patnernya ini aneh. Coba kau bayangkan! Tinggal di tempat bahkan tidak ada satu orangpun yang benar benar menghargainya. Bahkan ironisnya ia di campahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Bayangkan keluarganya sendiri. Tempat yang biasanya kita buat sandaran, tempat yang biasanya kita mendapatkan kehangatan, tempat yang biasanya kita melepas penat mencampahkannya! Entah, ia sempat berfikir bahwa patnernya ini terlalu NAIF! Mungkin jika ia menjadi naruto ia akan pergi dari awal. Walaupun dunia diluar sana itu kejam, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada kita harus menderita terus menerus. Ia sudah tak tahan akan perlakuan mereka terhadap patnernya yang satu ini. Dengan sebab itu ia langsung mengajukan sarannya ini

Naruto tersentak kaget mendapati patnernya berbicara seperti itu. Ia memang sudah ingin pergi dari desa ini sejak awal. Ia tau perlakuan penduduk desa dan keluarganya terhadapnya. Terbersit ingatan masa lalu saat ia dihina, dicampahkan, di injak injak bagai kotoran yang tak berarti, sedangkan menma ia disanjung, ia diperlakuakan bagai dewa ,baginya menma itu bodoh. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ia diperlakukan seperti itu karena mereka ingin menma loyal pada konoha. Agar menma bisa menjadi salah satu senjata didesa. Yah alasan kita untuk menjadi ninja di desa adalah melindungi desa dari desa lain itulah kehidupan ninja. Memang kejam. Tapi kita harus terbiasa akan hal itu. Semua orang yang menjadi ninja pasti akhirnya akan menjadi sebuah senjata. Maka dari itu ia ingin keluar dari kehidupan semu ini. Ia ingin seperti burung yang bebas terbang kemana saja tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Tapi keinginannya terhalangi oleh sebuah keraguan. Apakah ia akan meninggalkan kehidupan semua ini? Apakah ia yakin meninggalkan kehidupannya yang sekarang? Toh juga tak ada yang menghargainya di konoha. Ia mungkin akan menemukan sebuah keluarga yang bahagia disana. Bersama orang ia cintai. Walaupun ia masih belum mengerti apa itu 'Cinta'.mungkin scorch benar ia harus meninggalkan desa ini.

'Mungkin kau benar' balas naruto sambil tertunduk

"**Sekarang, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pergi dari sini"** ucap scorch. Ia ingin sekali menjauhkan patnernya yang satu ini dari desa menjijikkan ini. Baginya desa ini adalah neraka. Tempat terburuk yang pernah ia singgahi. Bahkan ia sudah kehabisan kata kata untuk menggambarkan sehina apa desa ini.

'Tapi aku masih ragu apakah aku yakin untuk meninggalkan semua ini' ucap naruto lirih. Ia masih ragu jika harus meninggalkan desanya . Apakah ia yakin kemampuannya sudah hebat! Apakah ia yakin menyebrang ke dunia yang kejam ini! Ia masih ragu.

**"Oh ayolah. Kenapa kau begitu berat hati meninggalkan desamu yang telah mancampakanmu ini. Bahkan jika aku menjadi kau aku sudah pergi dari awal"** ucap scorch menaikkan nada bicaranya

"Aku memang ingin pergi dari awal, tapi..~" ucapan naruto terpotong oleh scorch

**"TAPI APA?...kau sudah dicampakan oleh mereka dan kau masih bertahan? APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!?"** Bentak scorch. Ia bingung sebenarnya apa yang patnernya ini pikirkan. Tetap tinggal didesa yang telah mencampakannya? Ini sungguh aneh! Biasanya jika orang itu dicampahkan pasti langsung pergi dari situ! Apa ia ragu akan kekuatannya? Hei baginya naruto itu sudah setingkat kage, pasti ia sudah bisa bertahan diluar sana! Ini sungguh membuatnya pusing"**Keputusan semua ada ditanganmu! Aku mau tidur, berdebat denganmu membuatku lelah"**lanjut scorch dan memulai memasuki alam mimpinya

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertunduk. Mungkinkah dirinya terlalu bodoh? Untuk tidak meninggalkan desa yang sudah membuatnya sakit! Ataukan mungkin dirinya benar untuk tidak meninggalkan desa? Ia sangat bingung! Ia ingin sekali meninggalkan desa ini! Tapi keraguan itu muncul kembali! ingin sekali rasanya ia untuk membenturkan kepalanya berkali kali ke benda yang keras. Ia benci membuat keputusan! Ah memikirkan ini membuat kepalanya ingin pecah. Ia pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju keapartemennya

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**APARTEMEN NARUTO**

**PUKUL : 08 : 07 AM**

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung burung bekicau disana sini bagai musik alam yang menenangkan hati, angin pagi yang sejuk menerpa kulit menambah suasana ketenangan di pagi itu, dan terlihat beberapa orang sudah melakukan kegiatan sehari harinya, itulah suasana konoha. Baiklah mari kita lihat apartemen tempat naruto tinggal.

Yah disini lah naruto tinggal. Tidak terlalu besar dan juga tak terlalu kecil. Apartemennya cukup rapi untuk seorang yang tinggal sendiri. Yah sejak dia diusir orang tuanya naruto mulai belajar hidup mandiri

Dan terlihatlah naruto sedang terlelap di alam mimpinya yang indah. Tapi suasana tersebut terganggu oleh sebuah bunyi...

KRIIIIINNNNNGGGG suara alarm jam beker naruto yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidur naruto berbunyi.

Cklek tak berselang lama sebuah tangan mematikan alarm tersebut

"HHOOOAAAMMM sudah pagi ya?" Tanya sang pemilik tangan a.k.a naruto entah kepada siapa. Ah ya dia baru ingat bahwa sekarang waktunya tag team battle. Ia langsung turun dari kasur , tapi sebelum itu ia merapikannya terlebih dahulu. Dan ia langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk menjalankan sebuah ritual a.k.a mandi. Setelah mandi ia langsung memakai pakian seperti biasanya.

'Oh ya katanya kan tidak boleh makan! Tapi pasti ada misteri dibalik semua ini. Tunggu dulu melawan 3 genin bukanlah hal yang mudah bahkan untuk seorang jounin! Ah aku mulai mengerti jadi jika kita tidak makan maka otomatis energi kami akan berkurang dan lebih mudah melawan kami. Aku tidak akan terkena jebakanmu sensei' batin naruto

kemudian ia menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri yaitu ramen cup. Setelah selesai makan ia langsung bergegas ke training ground tim 5 rapi ia juga sempat mampir ke toko dango

**TRAINING GROUND TIM 5**

**PUKUL : 08 : 11 AM**

di sebuah training ground yang terdapat 3 batang kayu dan rumput hijau yang cukup luas dan jangan lupakan sebuah hutan disebelahnya. Di sana terlihat 2 orang anak yaitu nara shikamaru dan kurosaki ichigo

Dan mari kita lihat mereka sedang apa

Kita bisa melihat bahwa ichigo sekarang ia sedang melempar shuriken ke salah satu pohon

Dan mari kita beralih ke shikamaru

Bisa kita lihat bahwa ia sedang memejamkan matanya tapi bukan tidur lho dia sedang menikmati suasana

Tapi tiba tiba muncul kepulan asap

BOOF

dan nampaklah seorang anak beramput pirang a.k.a naruto dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan (kresek)

"Oi naruto akhirnya kau datang dan bungkusan apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya ichigo penasaran dan menhentikan kegiatannya.

"Kalian pasti lapar dan SHIKAMARU APA KAU LAPAR" ucap, teriak sekaligus tanya naruto. Ia bertanya pada shikamaru karena siapa tahu saja ia tidak menyadarinya! Walaupun IQ nya 200 lebih tapi bukankah manusia tidak luput dari kesalahan

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu membuka mata dan berkata " tidak, aku sudah menyadarinya dan saat itu aku langsung makan" setelah itu ia menutup matanya lagi. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa perintah ini hanya sebuah jebakan. Senseinya sengaja melakukan itu. Karena melawan 3 genin yang sedang kelaparan itu mungkin lebih mudah dari pada melawan 3 genin dalam kondisi vit.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menyeringai " baiklah kalau begitu, ichigo ini untukmu" ucap naruto sambil melempar bungkusan (kresek) tersebut ke ichigo

Ichigo yang penasaran langsung menangkapnya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Matanya langsung menjadi bintang ketika menyadari apa yang ada didalamnya "dango" ucap ichigo sambil membasahi bibirnya dengan air liurnya dari lidahnya. Tapi ia baru sadar bahwa perintah senseinya tidak memperbolehkan makan. " emmm naruto aku hargai ini! Tapi bukankah kita tidak boleh makan oleh sensei?" Tanya ichigo

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersennyum dan berkata "kau belum menyadarinya?" Tanya naruto

Dahi ichigo mengernyit bingung. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak tahu. Sebenarnya ia penasaran apa yang tadi dibicarakan oleh kedua sahabatnya ini. Ia bingung apa yang dimaksud dengan 'menyadarinya' oleh kedua sahabatnya ini

'Sepertinya ia sudah memenuhi kriteria yang aku buat. Sepertinya ia cocok menjadi salah satu sahabatku' batin naruto, dan didalam hati, naruto menyeringai.

Ia langsung memberitahu tentang rencana senseinya untuk mengalahkan mereka

Ichigo tak menyangka bahwa senseinya bisa membuat rencana seperti itu. Membuat 3 genin menjadi lemas dan tak berdaya agar bisa mengalahkannya lebih mudah. Pintar juga senseinya yang satu ini. " baiklah kalau begitu akan kumakan dango ini, SELAMAT MAKAN" dan ichigo pun mulai memakan dango dengan lahap

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini

**SKIP TIME **

**PUKUL : 08 : 19 AM**

**"**Aaaaahhhh kenyangnya" ucap seseorang berambut orange mirip jeruk a.k.a ichigo

"Sebaiknya pelankan suaramu, aku merasakan chakra sensei 1 km dari sini" ucap naruto. Yah sejak ia berlatih dengan senseinya a.k.a sira senseornya meningkat dan mampu mendeteksi chakra seseorang maksimal 2 km. Dan sekarang ia juga sudah bisa mendeteksi seberapa besar chakra seseorang.

Dan Ichigo langsung terdiam. Ia tidak ingin dihukum hanya karena makan. Ia rela dihukum apapun yang penting jangan 'tidak ada dango selama sehari/seminggu/sebulan (dst)' itu baginya adalah sebuah hukuman yang paling meyiksa dari semua hukuman (menurutnya). Membayangkannya saja sudah merinding.

Dan berselang 4 menit kemudian muncul sebuah asap

BOOF

Dan terlihatlah seseorang dengan hitai ate seperti penutup kepala dipasang terbalik, rambut coklat jambang se dagu dan sebuah lidi menyangkut di mulutnya a.k.a shiranui genma.

"Jadi kalian sudah siap melakukan tag team battle?" Tanya genma. Sebenarnya genma itu tak berminat sekali menjadi 'pengasuh bayi'. Tapi yah sebuah tuntutan yang dinamakan 'peratutan jounin', ia diberitahu oleh salah satu temannya, kakashi. Peraturan itu berbunyi 'setiap jounin diwajibkan untuk menjadi sensei dari kelompok genin minimal satu kelompok' dan setelah itu ia hanya tersenyum tapi didalam batinnya ia menngucapkan seluruh penghuni kebun binatang. Hah tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu.

"Hn" ucap mereka serempak

Genma yang mendengar itu langsung sweetdrop 'kenapa aku harus mendapatkan murid seperti ini kami-sama #$×^×&amp;$*#&amp;* ' batin genma, dan ucapan yang tidak patut didengar oleh anak kecilpun mulai ia lafalkan di dalam batinnya.

Setelah sadar dari emosinya genma langsung berkata "baiklah sekarang aku jelaskan peraturannya..." ucap genma memberi jeda

Mendengar itu Naruto dkk langsung berdiri dan menatap serius Genma.

"...peraturannya kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan, dan kalian harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh." ucap genma sambil menunjukkan 2 buah lonceng "...ada pertanyaan?" Tanya genma

Ichigo pun mengangkat tangannya

"Ya?" Tanya genma. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ichigo tanya kan.

"Emm jika tidak dapat lonceng bagaimana, apa ada hukumannya" tanya ichigo

Genma yang mendengar itu menyerigai dan berkata "yang tidak dapat lonceng akan aku ikat disana, tidak dapat jatah makan siang dan aku kembalikan ke akademi"

'Glek' ichigo menelan ludahnya 'berat sekali hukumannya' batin ichigo

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengernyit bingung 'Apakah itu benar? Jika yang kalah akan dikembalikan ke akademi! Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat tim yang beranggotakan 2 orang saja, kecuali salah satunya tewas saat dalam misi. Sepertinya aku mengerti rencana sensei, memecah kerjasama kami dengan memberitahu 'jika tidak dapat lonceng akan dikembalikan ke akademi' dengan begitu kami akan bersaing untuk mengambil lonceng tersebut dan kerjasama kami akan pecah. Pintar. Tapi aku tidak akan terkena jebakanmu sensei' batin naruto, dan menyerigai didalam hati. Setelah itu ia menoleh ke arah shikamaru dan mengangguk (bertanya)

Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya mengngguk tanda mengerti 'sepertinya naruto menyadarinya' batin shikamaru lalu kembali menoleh ke arah senseinya

Dan pemandangan tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Genma. Genma yang melihat itu menyeringai didalam hati 'sepertinya mereka berdua menyadarinya' batin Genma

**GENMA POV**

Hah aku tak menyangka akan mendidik mereka, ya sang prodigy terbuang.

Kenapa aku berkata demikian? Bukankah biasanya prodigy akan disanjung dan menjadi kebanggaan klan? Kalian pasti penasarankan?

Yah ini memang tentang kisah hidup mereka,

Aku diceritakan oleh Sandaime-sama tentang kisah hidup mereka.

Kau tau, saat aku mendengarnya aku rasanya ingin langsung menghajar orang tua orang tua yang tak berguna itu, beruntung aku masih bisa menenangkan diri.

Yah ironi. Sungguh ironi.

Yah mereka diabaikan oleh orang tua mereka hanya karena sibuk mendidik adik adik mereka

Yah hidup mereka memang miris

Coba kalian bayangkan diabaikan oleh orang tua sendiri!

Aku saja merasa kasihan kepada mereka.

Yah sebaiknya ujiannya segera aku mulai

**GENMA POV END**

"baiklah aku beri waktu 2 jam dan jika alarm ini berbunyi maka waktu akan habis" ucap Genma

**"**Baiklah langsung saja ujiannya dimulai dari SEKARANG" lanjut Genma

Dan detik itu juga para murid Genma shunsin ke tempat persembunyian dan menyembunyikan chakranya sebaik mungkin.

Genma yang tidak bisa merasakan chakra para muridnya hanya menyeringai 'hmm mereka menyembunyikan chakra mereka dengan baik, benar benar prodigy' batin Genma. 'Sebaiknya aku segera mencari mereka' lanjut Batin Genma dan langsung shunsin untuk mencari ketiga muridnya

**MEANWHILE**

**BERSAMA NARUTO DKK**

Terlihatlah naruto, shikamaru dan ichigo sedang bersembunyi bersama. Dan tiba tiba Naruto berucap

"Hei ichigo kemarilah" ucap naruto

Ichigo yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menengok dan menuju ke arah pemanggil a.k.a naruto

"Ada apa?" Tanya ichigo

"Aku ingin memberi tahu mu sesuatu " ucap naruto setelah itu ia langsung menjelaskan rencana senseinya yang sebenarnya

Ichigo yang mendengaritu tentu terkejut "_D__amn it _ kenapa aku selalu tertipu oleh akal akalan sensei aaarrrgghh" ucap ichigo dengan perasaan kesal

"Mungkin kau saja yang bodoh" celetuk Shikamaru

Ichigo yang mendengar itu tentu kesal dan juga terlihat 4 sudut siku siku di pojok keninggnya "Apa yang kau katakan hah?" Tanya ichigo dengan kesal.

"K.A.U I.T.U B.O.D.O.H" ucap Shikamaru penuh penekanan di setiap hurufnya.

Ichigo yang mendengar itu tentu kesal dan terlihat sudut siku siku didahinya bertambah menjadi 6.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya hanya geleng geleng kepala "Sudahlah sebaiknya kita menyusun rencana" ucap naruto menengahi pertengkatan kedua sahabatnya.

Ichigo yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas malas "hah, baiklah apa rencananya?" Dan mereka mulai menyusun sebuah rencana. Rencananya apa? Jika kalau dibocorkan bukan misteri namanya.

**BERSAMA GENMA**

**'**hmmm dari tadi aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra mereka hmmm mereka memang benar benar prodigy' batin Genma sambil terus melompat dari ccabang pohon satu ke cabang pohon lainnya

Dan tiba tiba muncul Naruto dari salah satu semak semak dengan membawa sebuah kumpulan listrik dengan suara seperti 1000 cicitan burung.

**"Chidori"** ucap naruto yang langsung menerjang Genma

Genma yang melihat serangan mendadak itu tentu saja kaget dan langsung menghindar kesamping. Dan itu membuat serangan Naruto meleset. Melihat kesempatan, Genma langsung memukul belakang leher naruto untuk membuatnya pingsan. Tapi tiba tiba...

BOOF

Genma yang melihat itu tentu kaget 'ha, bunshin?' Batin Genma yang tak menyangka bahwa itu hanya bunshin. Setelah itu Genma mendarat di salah satu cabang pohon disana.

Dan tiba tiba di salah satu semak semak muncul 10 shuriken dengan tali menyangkut di shuriken tersebut.

Genma yang kembali terkejut tak sempat menghindar, akibatnya ia langsung terlilit. 'Sial' batin Genma.

Dan dari semak semak asal shuriken tersebut keluar Shikamaru yang ternyata ialah pelaku pelempar shuriken tersebut.

Dan tak jauh dari situ keluarlah Ichigo yang berjalan kearah Genma. "Hehehehe aku ambil ini sensei" ucap Ichigo dengan tangan ingin mengambil kedua lonceng tersebut tapi tiba tiba...

BOOF

Ternyata sosok sensei yang tadi mereka tangkao ternyata hanya...bongkahan kayu.

Shikamaru DAN Ichigo melihat itu tentu kaget bahwa sosok sensei yang tadi mereka tangkap hanya sebongkah kayu alias kawarimi.

'Apa, kawarimi, sejak kapan?' Batin Shikamaru sambil melihat kekiri kekanan yang siapa tahu ia mendapati sensei mereka disana.

'Aaaaaaaggghhh sial, kami tertipu' batin Ichigo kesal. Dan tiba tiba..

**"FUUTON : DAITOPPA (風遁 ： 大突破)"** tiba tiba dari arah kanan mereka terlihat sebuah corong angin yang siap menerjang mereka

Shikamaru dan Ichigo tentu saja kaget saat mendapati sebuah jutsu melesat ke arah mereka. Tapi...

**"MEITON : MEIRYÛDAN NO JUTSU (メイトン ： 名榴弾 の 術)"** tiba tiba ada sebuah naga berwarna ungu bermata merah dari belakang Shimamaru dan Ichigo. Mereka yang melihat itu tentu saja kaget dan menengok kebelakang dan mendapati naruto sudah menjadi** [EXPECTED GEAR] **mode.

Sebelum kedua jutsu itu berbenturan Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ichigo langsung shunsin untuk bersembunyi.

Dan kedua jutsu itu langsung berbenturan dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar.

BERSAMA NARUTO, SHIKAMARU DAN ICHIGO

Dan terlihat di salah satu cabang pohon Naruto dkk sedang bersembunyi.

Naruto pun mulai bertanya kepada kedua temannya "Apakah rencana A gagal?" Tanya Naruto. Jika memang rencana A gagal maka ia terpaksa harus rencana B yaitu menyerang habis habisan.

Shikamaru dan Ichigo hanya mengangguk "Rencana A gagal" jawab Shikamaru

"Gagal total" tambah Ichigo

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya pasrah ia sudah menduga bahwa rencana ini sudah gagal. "Baiklah rencana B saja, ayo lakukan sebelum waktu habis" ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Ichigo mengangguk dan langsung berdiri.

Dan kemudian mereka langsung shunsin untuk mencari sensei mereka.

**BERSAMA GENMA**

Disalah satu pohon terlihatlah Genma sedang menyandarkan diri dengan nafas terengah engah.

"*Hosh* *Hosh* aku tak menyangka *Hosh* Akan kuwalahan *Hosh* melawan anak kecil" ucap Genma

Belum ia mengatur nafasnya dengan benar ia sudah dikejutkan oleh sebuah phoenix seukuran serigala dewasa berwarna ungu gelap berwarna merah menerjang ke arahnya. Ia langsung mengambil beberapa kunai yang sudah dililit oleh benang kuat berwarna hitam yang langsung ia lempar ke salah satu pohon. Setelah itu ia menarik tali itu dan tubuhnya langsung ke arah pohon yang ia sudah lempari kunai tersebut. Untuk menghindari jutsu tadi.

DUAAR

Jutsu phoenix tadi langsung membentur pohon yang tadi di tempati Genma dan langsung menyebabkan sebuah ledakan.

' ugh ,Ledakannya lumayan besar' batin Genma sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengannya.

Dan tiba tiba dibelakangnya sudah terlihat Ichigo yang ingin mengambil lonceng dari celana Genma.

Dan untung saja Genma menyadarinya dn langsung memukul punggung Ichigo. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Sosok ichigo yang tadi menerjangnya hanya sebuah bunshin dan langsung meledak menjadi cahaya

Genma tentu saja kaget 'Bunshin hikari?' Batin Genma

Dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi terang SANGAT terang sampai sampai orang disana tak bisa melihat

'Ugh' batin Genma sambil menutupi matanya dengan legannya supaya bisa meredam cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Dan tanpa disadari Genma terlihat Shikamaru diam diam ingin mengambil lonceng Genma. Tapi tiba tiba...

KLINING

DUAGH

BOOF

Genma yang terkejut bahwa sosok Shikamaru yang tadi ia pukuI ternyata hanya bunshin 'Apa? Bunshin lagi' batin Genma

Dan terlihatlah Cahaya tadi mulai meredup dan sekarang kembali seperti semula.

KKKRRRRIIIIIIIINNNGGG

Setelah mendengar suara itu. Semua orang langsung berkumpul di tempat semula.

Dan terlihat disana Genma, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ichigo

"Sepertinya kalian gagal mendapatkan lonceng dari ku hm?" Tanya Genma sambil menunjukan 2 buah lonceng dari saku celananya.

"Oh... benarkah?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mangambil sesuatu di saku celananya yang ternyata... 2 buah lonceng.

Genma yang melihat itu tentu shok 'Apa?...bagaimana bisa?' Batin Genma bertanya - tanya... tiba tiba...

BOOF

Dan terlihat lah lonceng yang Genma tadi pegang berubah menjadi asap

Genma yang melihat itu tentu kaget bagaimana bisa lonceng yang tadi ia pegang hanya...tiruan

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ichigo yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai senang.

Genma yang melihat itu menghela nafas pasrah "hah, yare yare kalian sudah berhasil dan aku lihat kerjasama kalian tidak buruk..." ucap Genma

"...dan aku nyakan kalian semua LULUS..." lanjut Genma

"...dan kalian boleh pulang dan jangan lupa kembali berkumpul besok disini untuk misi pertama" lanjut Genma (lagi)

Dan mereka semua meninggalkan tempat itu dengan shunsin.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

**BERSAMA GENMA**

Terlihat di gedung hokage para jounin sedang berkumpul untuk melaporkan hasil ujian

Dan terlihatlah beberapa jounin mulai melapor hasil test mereka ada yang lulus serta gagal.

Dan sekarang giliran Genma yang melaporkan hasil tes tim 5

"Tim 5 lulus" ucap Genma dengan nada yang sedikit malas sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi laporan.

"Hei Genma kau yakin team mu itu sudah layak menjadi genin? " tanya kakashi setaunya Genma pertama kali menjadi jounin pembimbimg karena itu ia meragukan keputusan Genma

"Yakinlahh, menurut analisisku mereka layak menjadi genin" jawab Genma

Yondaime a.k.a minato hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka dan segera ia melanjutkan penerimaan laporan tes genin "baiklah selanjutnya" ucap Minato. Mari kita skip bagian ini karena menulis sebanyak ini terlalu merepotkan *dilempar buku kamus*

**FOREST OF DEATH (SHI NO MORI)**

**BERSAMA NARUTO DKK**

**06 : 19 PM**

di sebuah hutan yang menurut sebagian orang menyeramkan karena banyak sekali hewan buas nan aneh disana tapi sugesti itu tak berlaku bagi ketiga anak ini yaitu Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ichigo

Ya mereka sehabis berlatih agar meningkatkan kemampuan mereka untuk misi pertama mereka besok

Terjadi keheningan disana semuanya sedaang bersandar di pohon yang berbeda dan menikmati suasana disana.

Melihat keheningan itu Ichigo berantusias untuk mencari topik pembicaraan "oh hei Naruto aku melihatmu saat tes tadi aku tubuh mu menjadi ungu? Bisa kau jelaskan?" Tanya Ichigo. Dan terlihat Shikamaru juga menatap Naruto lekat lekat.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai menjelaskan "hmm aku diberi oleh senseiku sebuah alat yang mampu membuat kekei genkai dan terdapat makhluk mitologi yang mendiaminya dan kekei genkai ku adalah meiton elemen memanipulasi emosi, yaitu jika musuhmu emosi maka semakin kuat juga meitonmu dan nama makhluk mitologi yang mendiaminya alias patnerku adalah Scorch" jelas Naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah alat seperti jam tangan berwarna ungu gelap tapi di tengahnya terdapat kanji暗闇 (kurayami) yang berarti kegelapan yang berwarna merah dan sembari menutup mata.

"Woooaaa sugoi Naruto...ngomong ngomong siapa senseimu naruto?" tanya ichigo

"Sira, Tatsuke Sira" jawan Naruto singkat, padat, jelas.

Ichigo yang mendengar itu terkejut, bagaimana bisa senseinya Naruto nama klannya sama! Begitu juga degan Shikamaru.

"Woooah Naruto bagaimana bisa sensei mu nama clannya sama dengan sensei ku sebelumnya Tatsuke Sotetsu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Iya nama klan senseiku juga Tatsuke" ucap Shikamaru

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut bagaiman bisa mereka mendapat sensei yang bermarga sama "Seingatku sensei pernah memberitahu ku ia memiliki saudara Tatsuke Sotetsu adalah nii-sannya yang kedua, Tatsuke Suki adalah kakak iparnya istri dari Sotetsu, Tatsuke Soda adalah kakak pertamanya sekaligus ketua klan, Tatsuke Natsuke adalah adiknya yang pertama, Tatsuke Ishida adalah keponakannya dan Tatsuke Kagawa adalah kakaknya yang ke tiga." Ucap Naruto

"Dan yang terakhir kau sebutkan adalah senseiku" ucap Shikamaru

Jika benar, maka pasti mungkin ini sudah direncanakan "apakah sensei kalian pergi meninggalkan kalian...?" Tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Apa sensei kalian meninggalkan kalian pada tanggal XX bulan XXX ?" Tanya Naruto dan sekali lagi hanya dijawab anggukan ooleh kedua sahabatnya.

'Jika memang benar pasti ini sudah direncanakan tapi apa' batin Naruto. Naruto mencoba berpikir keras tapi hasilnya...nihil. ia tak mampu mengungkap semua misteri ini

Terjadi keheningan sesaat diaana sampai...

"Hei apa kalian berfikir ingin meninggalkan konoha?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba tiba

Semua temannya kaget atas apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru terutama Naruto.

Naruto langsung tertunduk

_Sekelebat ingatan_

_**"Naruto kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari desamu ini? Kau sudah diperlakukan oleh keluargamu tidak baik disini! Aku menyarankan untuk dirimu keluar dari desa ini dan membuat sebuah keluarga yang bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai! Bukankah pesan dari senseimu adalah carilah orang yang kau cintai dan lindungi dia dengan segenap kekuatanmu! Kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya jika kau terus di desa menjijikkan ini! Maka aku memberi saran untuk kau segera pergi dari desa ini" **_

_End_

ingatan itu terus terngiang ngiang di kepala Naruto bagai kaset rusak yang terus berputar.

Shikamaru yang menyadari ini langsung bertanya "ada apa denganmu kawan?" Tanya Shikamaru

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak dan langsung mendingakkan kepalanya "tidak, tidak apa apa" jawab Naruto

Shikamaru yang mendengar dahinya mengernyit bingung pasti ada yang salah dengan sahabatya ini. Ia sudah cukup lama bersahabat dengan Naruto ia pasti tau sekarang Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sebaiknya ia tak membahasnya mungkin itu adalah ingatan buruk Naruto.

"Yah aku juga ingin meninggalkan desa ini aku sudah muak dengan perlakuan orang tuaku yang lebih memspesialkan adikku" ucap Ichigo dengan nada kesal bukan tapi SANGAT kesal.

"Aku juga ingin meninggalkan desa ini dengan alasan sama sepertimu Ichigo, tapi kapan kita keluar desa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Bagaimana kalau saat..." ucap Naruto tiba tiba

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Yosh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 setelah perjuangan berhari hari penuh keringat dan darah -lebay- bagaiman semoga bisa menghibur para reader dan maaf kalau ada typo hmm dan untuk tatsuke klan itu bakalan muncul kok tapi diakhir fic ini dan tatsuke klan itu termasuk anime saya dan mereka semua godlike, gmn gak godlike orang mereka semuanya dewa. dan untuk sesei berikut coba anda simak.**

**Sesi vote :**

**Dan ohya untuk sesi vote ane punya pilihan satu lagi yaitu Kin tsuchi**

**Perolehan sementara :**

**Shizuka :9**

**Samui : 5**

**Yugito : 3**

**Kin Tsuchi : 1**

**Dan ingat terus dukung pairing favourite mu**

**.**

**Pemberitahuan :**

**Oh ya aku butuh saran untuk siapa adik Shikamaru disini ok thanks**

**Dan untuk kedua orangtuanya Ichigo ane butuh saran**

**.**

**Profile pemeran utama kita**

**Profile naruto**

**Nama : uzumaki naruto**

**Umur : 13 tahun**

**Status : genin**

**Rank : SS**

**Elemen : katon dan raiton**

**Kekei genkai : meiton**

**Ninjutsu : SS**

**Genjutsu : SS**

**Kenjutsu : SS**

**Taijutsu : S**

**Fuinjutsu : S**

**.**

**Profile shikamaru**

**Nama : nara shikamaru**

**Umur : 13 tahun**

**Status : genin  
**

**Rank : S**

**Elemen : suiton dan fuuton**

**Kekei genkai : kage (bayangan)**

**Ninjutsu : S**

**Genjutsu : A**

**Kenjutsu : S**

**Taijutsu : S**

**Fuinjutsu : S**

**.**

**Profile Ichigo**

**Nama : Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Umur : 13 tahun**

**Status : Genin**

**Rank : S**

**Elemen : Fuuton dan Doton**

**Kekei genkai : 作る(tsukuru = create)**

**Ninjutsu : S**

**Genjutsu : S**

**Kenjutsu : S**

**Taijutsu : S**

**Fuinjutsu : A**

**Jadi terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah menunggu jangan lupa review karena review adalah bahan bakar saya untuk melanjutkan cerita dan chap 4 mungkin agak lama karena kesibukan author dan untuk usulan pairing lain ditutup chapter ini dan anda masih dipersilahkan untuk memlilih menurut pilihan diatas. Jadi mohon untuk...**

**REVIEW**

**VVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4 (Helping Tim 7)

**Yo minna ketemu lagi dengan saya hole in heart \ (^.^) / dan untuk hasil vote sudah ditentukan dan thaks untuk kalian semua yang sudah menyuarakan suara anda dan kesetiaan anda menunggu kelanjutan fic saya baikl ah langsung saja**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dkk (kecuali Tatsuke clan) punya mashashi kishimoto senpai**

**Rate :**

**T semi M**

**Genre :**

**Advanture, fantasy, romance (masih lama) dan sedikit bumbu humor disana sini**

**Naruto x Shizuka**

**Typo (maybe), gaje, abal,oc, ooc, jutsu ada yang buat sendiri, biodata buat sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Helping the Team 7**

**HUTAN KEMATIAN / 死の森 / SHI NO MORI**

**06 : 30 PM**

"...Ujian Chunin" ucap Naunto

Terlihat sekarang Ichigo dan Shikamaru sedang menimbang nimbang usulan Naruto.

"Usulan yang bagus, waktu yang ideal untuk melarikan diri dari 'sebuah penjara' yang bernama Konoha" ucap Ichigo dengan penekanan di kata 'sebuah penjara'.

"Hmm usulan yang bagus, saat ujian Chunin penjagaan akan berfokus pada ujian Chunin, maka, kita akan mempunyai celah untuk melarikan diri tanpa diketahui" ucap Shikamaru dengan menaruh jari telunjuk dan jempol di dagunya.**  
**

"Hmmm sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan istirahat" usul Naruto

"Yah, aku juga mengantuk HOOOOAAAAMMMM" ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Yosh, kira kira seperti apa ya misi besok? Semoga misi yang menantang seperti menumpas bandit atau menghancurkan markas penjahat" ucap Ichigo bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya kedepan.

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**09 : 30 AM**

di sebuah tempat yang cukup luas terlihat seekor kucing dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah di telinga kanannya sedang duduk manis dengan menjilat kaki depannya.

**DI SEBUAH POHON DEKAT SANA**

Terlihat Tim 5 sedang mengintai seekor kucing yang menjadi target misi mereka. Jika kalian bertanya tanya kenapa mereka mengintai kucing? Karena mereka sedang menjalankan misi yang paling dibenci oleh semua genin

"Heh, aku benci misi ini" ucap Ichigo dengan nada malas dan sedikit keras. Melihat itu Shikmaru menegurnya.

"Sudahlah diam nanti kau membuat kucingnya kabur" ucap Shikamaru. Sedang kan Ichigo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dan terlihat kucing tadi berjalan ke arah kanan dan terlihat di empat sudut tempat kucing itu berdiri terlihat tulisan kanji fuin (バインダー: Baindā : pengikat) berwarna merah menyala. Dan mulai terlihat seperti jaring dari fuin tersebut merambat melalui tanah ke kucing tersebut. Dan terlihat setelah terkena jaring tersebut kucing itu kesulitan bergerak akibatnya ia langsung meraung raung.

"Sekarang" tanda Naruto

Dan detik berrikutnya mereka langsung menerjang kucing tersebut.

"Dapat" ucap Ichigo sambil mengangkat kucing itu.

Dan terlihat kucing itu seakan meminta dilepaskan dan langsung mencakar wajah ichigo. Dan akibatnya wajah Ichigo penuh dengan bekas cakaran. Dengan kesalnya Ichigo menyerahkan kucing tersebut ke Naruto. Ajaibnya setelah kucing itu dipegang Naruto ia terlihat tenang dan menikmati elusan tangan Naruto di kepalanya.

"Apa benar ini kucingnya" tanya Ichigo

"pita merah di telinga kanan, berwarna coklat, ya ini kucingnya, tidak salah lagi" ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjukan sebuah foto yang mirip seperti kucing yang mereka tangkap tersebut.

"Yosh, baiklah ayo segera ke gedung hokage" ucap Ichigo sambil mengepalkan tangnnya kedepan. Dan mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan shunsin.

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**HOKAGE TOWER**

**09 : 35 AM**

terlihat di kantor hokage ada 3 orang yaitu Yondaime Hokage, istri Daimyou yang ...err gendut dan Shiranui Genma selaku sensei tim 5. Dan terlihat 3 shunsin yang menampakan Naruto dkk. Dan terlihat Naruto sedang menggendong kucing tora di dekapannya

"Misi sukses" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terbersit kebencian didalamnya. Yah sebenarnya ia benci tempat ini karena ini adalah tempat ayahnya bekerja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia harus ikut melapor. Dan setelah itu ia langsung memberikan Tora kkepada istri Daimyou.

"Oh... Tora sayangku kau kemana saja" ucap istri Daimyou sambil memeluk (baca : menggencet) Tora yang membuat semua tim 5 sweatdrop tapi jika Naruto sweetdrop didalam hati karena orangnya itu jaim * ditendang Naruto*

_'Pantas saja ia selalu kabur'_ batin Genma.

_'aku mengerti perasaanmu Tora'_ batin Ichigo

_'Yang sabar ya Tora'_ batin Shikamaru

_'Tetap tabah, Tora'_ batin Naruto. Sadar dari sweetdropnya mereka langsung memasang ekspresi seperti semula. Wah ternyata tim lima semuanya pada jaim *dilempar bakiak*.

"Baiklah terima kasih atas bantuannya Hokage-dono" Ucap Istri Daimyou kepada Minato.

"Iya, sama sama" ucap Minato sambil mengangguk.

"Ayo tora, kita pulang" ucap istri Daimyou sambil berjalan keluar kantor. Dan setelah itu Minato langsung menatap tim 5.

"Baiklah misi kalian selanjutnya adalah..." ucapan Minato terpotong oleh munculnya kepulan asap yang menampakan seekor anjing berwarna orange bernama pakkun.

"Ada apa Pakkun?" Tanya Minato

"Aku hanya ingin melapor hokage-sama, bahwa misi rank C ke Nami no Kuni itu berubah menjadi Rank A" ucap Pakkun. Mendengar itu tentu saja Minato kaget ia menghawatirkan Menma disana. Melihat tim 5 yang cukup berpotensial ia langsung mengutus mereka.

"Kalian ku beri misi Rank A, untuk membantu Tim 7 ke Nami no Kuni" ucap Minato

"Ha'i Hokage-sama" ucap tim 5 serempak. Sebenarnya di dalam hati Naruto sedikit tidak terima.

'Kau pikir kami ini apa? Pengawal pribadi?' Batin Naruto kesal. Ia kesal pada ayahnya atau mungkin baginya ia tak patut dipanggila ayah, jika giliran tim lain sedang dalam bahaya ia biasa saja. Tapi saat tim Menma dalam bahaya, maka ia akan panik dan mungkin saja ia akan mengirim satu batalion pasukan ANBU.

"Baiklah bawa barang barang kalian yang penting saja karena ini akan menjadi misi yang panjang dan aku tunggu lima menit di gerbang konoha" perintah Genma

"Ha'i sensei" ucap Naruto dkk. Dan mereka langsung shunsin ke rumah masing masing.

~{**MEITON NO NARUTO}~**

**GERBANG KONOHA**

**09 : 40**

Di depan gerbang konohaterlihat Naruto dkk sedang mendengar instruksi dari Genma.

"Baiklah, kita harus tetap bersama, apapun yang terjadi tetap bersama, baiklah sekarang BERANGKAT" ucap Genma. Dan setelah itu mereka langsung shunsin menuju lokasi tim 7 berada.

**BERSAMA TIM 7**

Terlihat di sebuah jembatan sedang terjadi pertarungan ssengit antara tim 7 dengan ninja bayaran gatou yaitu Momochi Zabuza. Dan terlihat tim 7 mulai kuwalahan melawan Zabuza.

_'Ugh bagaimana ini, jangkauan penglihatanku tertutup kabut'_ batin kakashi

"Menma, Sasuke, Sakura lindungi klien" perintah Kakashi

"Ha'i" ucap mereka serempak dan langsung merapat ke klien mereka a.k.a Tazuna. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Kakashi, Zabuza mulai berlari bermaksud menebas pinggang Kakashi. Tiba tiba...

**"FUUTON : DAITOPPA (風遁 ： 大突破)"** tiba tiba muncul sebuah corong angin dari atas dan menghilangkan kabutnya. Semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut dan melihat keatas dan mendapati si pembuat jutsu tersebut adalah Shikamaru.

**"KATON : GORYUUKAN NO JUTSU (火遁 ： 五龍館 の 術)" **muncul lah sebuah naga api yang langsung melesat kearah Zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat itu tentu terkejut dan langsung menghindar. Sedangkan yang ini adalah Ichigo)

**"CHIDORI (千鳥)"** belum sempat menginjak tanah ia sudah dikejutkan oleh sesosok anak pirang yang membawa sebuah percikan listrik yang berkumpul menjadi sebuah jutsu. Dan terlihat jutsu itu langsung menembua dada Zabuza. Tapi tubuh Zabuza tiba tiba menjadi air. Melihat itu si pembawa jutsu a.k.a Naruto terkejut ternyata tubuh yang tadi ia tembus dadanya adalah...

_'Mizubunshin'_ batin Naruto kaget sambil melihat kekanan kekiri. Ia langsung dikejutkan oleh ke munculan sebuah naga air yang lumayan besar dari bawah jembatan (yang setengah jadi). Melihat jutsu tersebut Naruto langsung menghindar. Dan terlihatlah zabuza muncul dari bawah jembatan.

_'Ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan kita pada dia patner'_ ucap Naruto pada scorch

_'**Heh, baiklah, sudah lama kita tak bertarung**'_ ucap scorch. Setelah itu tubuh Naruto mulai menjadi** [EXPECTED GEAR]** mode. Dan Naruto langsung membuat insou.

**"MEITON : MEIRYÛDAN NO JUSTU (メイトン ： 名榴弾 の 術)" **muncul sesekor naga berwarna ungu kehitaman dengan mata merah menerjang Zabuza. Semua yang melihat jutsu itu shok minus Ichigo, Shikamaru dan Genma yang udah pernah lihat. Zazuba yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam ia langsung membuat insou.

**"SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU (水遁 : 水龍弾 の 術)"** dan terlihat dari sumber air dekat sana muncul seekor naga air yang langsung berbenturan dengan naga jutsu Naruto. Dan terjadi ledakan yang lumayan besar dan mengakibatkan sebuah kabut yang lumayang tebal.

'_Ugh, dia menekan chakranya dengan baik, aku tak tau ia akan menebas dimana. Terpaksa aku harus mengeluarkan 'itu''_ batin Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil sesuatu di saku ninjanya yang ternyata adalah gulungan. Setelah itu Naruto membukanya di tanah dan menyalurkan sedikit chakranya.

BOOF

Dan terlihatlah sebuah sabit berwarna ungu gelap dengan kanji 暗闇 (kura yami) di pegangannya dengan satu mata pisau berwarna merah transparan dan jika kalian bertanya tanya bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan sabit itu? Jawabnnya

**_Flashback_**

**_APARTEMEN NARUTO_**

**_07 : 30 PM_**

_di sebuah apartemen nampak seseorang sedang bermeditasi atau sekarang ia bisa dibilang sedang memasuki mindscapenya_

**_MINDSCAPE_**

_Terlihat di suatu tempat yang lebih mirip seperti pembuangan air seekor singa dengan surai merah dan sebuah sayab di belakang kepalanya dan berwarna ungu a.k.a Scorch dan pemeran utama kita a.k.a Naruto_

_"Jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Naruto._

_"**Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin memberikan ini kepadamu"** jawab Scorch sambil memberikan sebuah senjata yaitu sabit._

_"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto_

_**"Itu adalah sebuah senjata yang bernama kura yami, yah sebenarnya setiap [EXPECTED GEAR] akan mendapat satu senjata sebagai bonus, jadi inilah bonus dari [EXPECTED GEAR] milikmu."** Jelas Scorch. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto._

_FLashback end_

Dan terlihat dari samping kiri Naruto Zabuza ingin menebas Naruto dengan kubikiri bocho (maaf kalau salah) tapi itu sudah di sadari Naruto. Dan Naruto langsung mengayunkan sabitnya untuk menahan tebasan kubikiri bocho. Suara dentingan senjata tajam terdengar di mana mana.

_'Sebaiknya segera ku akhiri'_ batin Naruto

**"KAMA NO YAMI : YAMI NO Õ FERA (鎌の 闇 : 闇の王フェラ) " **setelah itu Naruto menebaskan sabitnya kearah Zabuza dan terlihatlah sebuah tebasan mengarah Zabuza. Zabuza yang melihat itu tentu kaget ia tak sempat menghindar. Akibatnya ia terkena tebasan dan langsung terpental ke arah pohon belakang. Naruto hendak mengakhirinya dengan sebuah tusukan dijantungnya. Tapi...

Ctek ...

Bebrapa jarum sudah menancap di tubuh Zabuza. Dan setelah itu turunIah sang pelaku a.k.a hunter nin Kirigakure.

"Terima kasih sudah membereskan target kami. Dan saya akan membawanya kemarkas " ucap hunter nin tersebut.

"Boleh aku memastikan bahwa Zabuza sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh hunter nin tersebut. Setelah itu Naruto mendekati Zabuza dan memeriksa nadinya.

Setelah memeriksa Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengangguk. Dan setelah itu hunter nin itu pergi dengan shunsin.

'Hunter nin itu mencurigakan' batin Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Dan muncul shunsin di belakang Naruto yang menampakan Shikamaru dan Ichigo.

"Kalian terlambat, Zabuza sudah di bawa hunter nin Kirigakure" ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

"Maaf, tadi kami harus mengurus kearoganan si uchiha terakhir yang menyebalkan tersebut" ucap Ichigo dengan nada sedikit malas. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tim 7" ucap Naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh kedua temannya dan mereka langsung pergi ke tempat tim 7 dengan shunsin.

**~{MEITON NO NARUTO}~**

**TEMPAT TIM 7**

**11:30 AM**

Di jembatan terlihat 5 orang yaitu Menma, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tazuna dan Genma.

"Hei Genma! Kau yakin membiarkan mereka melawan Zabuza?" Tanya Kakashi. Ia ragu apakah tim 5 akan menang melawan Momochi Zabuza yang terkenal akan pedang kubikiri bocho.

"Yakinlah kakashi! Mereka itu hebat!" Ucap Genma tenang, ia tak akan meragukan kemampuan tim 5 setelah ujian yang dia mereka itu sudah setingkat Elite Jounin. Dan benar saja, muncullah tim 5 dengan menggunakan shunsin mereka masing masing (Ichigo : Shunsin Katon, Shikamaru : Shunsin Fuuton, Naruto : Shunsin Meiton). Kakashi yang melihat shunsin mereka sedikit tersentak, karena setaunya yang mampu menggunakan shunsin elemen hanya ninja rank S.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kerumahku untuk istirahat" ucap Tazuna. Dan semuanya minus Tazuna mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti Tazuna kerumahnya.

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**RUMAH TAZUNA**

**11 : 35 AM**

di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar didepannya terlihat Tazuna, Kakashi, .Genma, Tim 5 dan Tim 7.

"Tadaima" ucap Tazuna.

"Okaeri" ucap sebuah suara di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Eh tou-san sudah pulang dan mereka..." ucap seseorang.

"Oh mereka adalah ninja dari konoha ini... (skip perkenalan)...dan perkenalkan ini anaku namanya Tsunami" jelas Tazuna.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" lanjut Tazuna. Dan dijawan anggukan oleh semuanya minus Tazuna dan Tsunami.

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**SKIP TIME**

**03 :05 PM**

di sebuah meja makan berkumpul Neruto dkk minus Tsunami yang sedang memasak didapur. Dan terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras dan terlihat anak kecil memakai topi (Sorry ane lupa)

"Okaeri Inari" ucap Tsunami. Sedangkan anak yang dipanggil Inari hanya diam saja dan menatap para ninja konoha.

"Kalian jangan sok melawan Gatou atau kalian akan bernasip sama seperti 'Dia'" ucap Inari. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi kekamarnya.

_'Aku merasakan kebencian yang mendalam dari anak ini' _batin Naruto

"Maafkan kelakuan Inari ya, sejak ayahnya di eksekusi oleh Gatou didepan matanya, ia menjadi seperti itu" ucap Tsunami.

"Ah... tidak apa Tsunami-san" Ucap Sakura. Semuanya pun kembali seperti semula. Sampai Shikmaru menyadari bahwa Naruto dari tadi melamun.

"Hei kawan apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Shikamaru. Dan otomatis semua perhatian beralih ke Naruto.

"Aku hanya memikirkan, ada yang mencurigakan dari hunter nin tadi" jawab Naruto

"Hunter nin? Huter nin yang mana, aku tak melihat hunter nin dari tadi?" Tanya Menma. Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Tadi Zabuza hilang karena di tangkap oleh sekrang hunter nin. Tapi aku curiga. Biasanya hunter nin akan langsung membereskan targetnya di tempat dan hanya membawa kepalanya sebagai bukti. Dan saat aku periksa ia sudah mati..." belum selesai menkelaskan perkataan Naruto sudah dipotong Menma.

"Jika sudah mati, apa yang perlu kita khawatirkan" jawab Menma ketus. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung menegurnya.

"Menma, jika ada orang yang menjelaskan, diamlah!" Tegur Kakashi. Menma hanya mendengus kesal. Dan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah aku lanjut kan. Dan hunter nin tersebut memakai senjata senbon. Aku pernah membaca bahwa ada beberapa titik yang mampu membuat orang mati sementara" ucap Naruto

"Jadi yang kau maksud adalah Zabuza hanya mati suri" tanya Sakura.

"Tepat sekali, dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa Hunter nin tersebut adalah rekan Zabuza" jelas Naruto.

"Jadi kita harus tetap siaga begitu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, dan aku perkirakan dengan luka separah itu, maka Zabuza akan sembuh dalam jangka waktu satu minggu." Jelas Naruto. Semua orang disitu kagum dengan kepintaran Naruto yang menyamai klan nara dan memiliki perhitungan yang tepat. Bagi sebagian orang, jika melihat kemampuan Naruto. Maka mereka akan menyandingkan Rank Naruto dengan Elite Jounin yang ada di Konoha.

"Dan sebaiknya dalam waktu seminggu kita gunakan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan. Bagaimana?" Usul Naruto. Yah ada dua alasan yang membuat Naruto mengajukan usul tersebut. Pertama, mungkin mereka hanya akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi musuh. Dan yang terakhir, ia benci orang lemah. Karena orang lemah hanyalah sebuah beban. Maka dari itu Naruto melatih siapapun yang baginya lemah agar bisa berguna di sebuah tim. Dan usulan tersebut langsung disetujui oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Setelah makan siang kita akan berlatih di hutan dekat sini" ucap Kakashi. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Bagaimana Naruto bisa sehebat itu. Setaunya Naruto tidak pernah diajari oleh senseinya (ayoo sedikit lagi Kakashi kau menyadarinya). Dan setaunya hanya Menma lah yang yang dilatih Senseinya. Ia benar benar bingung. Dan ia merasa ada seauatu yang janggal di pikirannya. Tapi ia tak tau apa itu (ah sayang sekali Kakashi).

"Makanan siap" ucap Tsunami sambil menaruh beberapa makanan di atas meja makan.

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**DI SEBUAH HUTAN DI DEKAT SANA**

**03 : 50 PM**

Di sebuah hutan dekat sana terlihat Tim 5 dan Tim 7 sedang... bukan hanya Tim 7 saja yang berlatih sedangkan Tim 5 hanya menikmati suasana. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Ia sekarang sedang melamun dan jika dilihat dari sorot matanya bisa terlihat sorot mata kegelisahan. Shikamaru yang menyadari ini langsung bertanya ke Naruto.

"Oi Naruto! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Shikamaru. Ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan sahabat karibnya satu ini. Yah dari tadi ia hanya melamun dan sorot matanya menujukkan kegelisahan. Tak biasanya Naruto seperti ini. Apa karena Menma ? Tidak! Jika karena Menma pasti sorot kebencian lah yang akan nampak dimatanya. Ia benar benar bingung saat ini.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun sedikit tersentak." Tidak, aku tidak apa apa" Jawab Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto berbohong. Yah sebenarnya saat ini ia sedang bingung. Yah bingung. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia merasa ada yang janggal. Dan juga ia sedang gelisah. Ia tak tau apa penyebab ia gelisah. Ah memikirkannya membuat kepala ingin pecah. Mungkin dengan jalan jalan bisa menguranginya. Setelah itu Naruto bangkit dan ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi...

"Hei Naruto, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Genma. Yah dia bingung dengan muridnya satu ini. Yah dari tadi ia hanya melamun dan sorot mata kegelisahan. Apa karena Menma? Bukan, jika karena Menma pasti kebencianlah yang ia luapkan. Muridnya satu ini memang sulit untuk di tebak. Yah ia memang ahli dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi dibalik wajah datarnya.

"Hanya jalan jalan sebentar" jawab Naruto setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka di sana. Entah mengapa bahwa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus ke pusat Nami no Kuni. Dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa disana sedang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah pusat Nami no kuni. Genma yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**PUSAT NAMI NO KUNI**

**04 : 20**

Setibanya Naruto di Namu no Kuni di kejutkan oleh suasana di kota itu. Kunai dan shuriken menancap dimana mana bangunan banyak yang terbakar dan juga terlihat ppecahan barang barang berceceran dimana mana.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Ucap Naruto. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari kekota tersebut untuk mencari seseorang yang selamat.

'Dimana para penduduk' batin Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto geram dengan pelaku yang melakukan semua ini. Bisa bisanya mereka melakukan ini. Apa salah mereka?. Oh sekarang Naruto benar benar marah. Setelah sekian lama mencari. Ia menemukan seorang laki laki dewasa sedang terbaring lemah. Melihat itu Naruto langsung menghampirinya.

"Paman! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada panik.

"*uhuk* tadi para ninja*uhuk* suruhan Gatou*uhuk* datang kesini dan *uhuk*membawa semua penduduk untuk disandera*uhuk* dan membakar semua tempat disini *uhuk*" ucap Paman itu sambil terbatuk batuk.

"Paman aku akan membawa paman ketempat yang lebih aman" ucap Naruto Hendak membopong paman tersebut,tapi dihentikan oleh paman tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak usah, umurku *uhuk* sudah tak lama lagi, benjanjilah *uhuk* padaku untuk menyelamatkan *uhuk* semua warga Nami no kuni" ucap Paman itu sambil terbatuk batuk. Ia percaya bahwa anak ini akan menyelmatkan semua warga Nami no Kuni.

"Pasti" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Dan paman itu pun tersenyum dan mulai menutup mata. Naruto yang melihat itu pun mulai geram dengan orang yang bernama Gatou. apa salah mereka hingga mereka semua diperlakukan seperti ini. Setelah itu Naruto bangkit dan mulai berkosentrasi untuk melacak keberadaan ninja suruhan Gatou.

'_Di sana'_ Batin Naruto. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari secepat cepatnya dengan perasaan geram dan**[EXPECTED GEAR]** mode aktif dan jangan lupakan mangekyou sharingan yang hanya ia pakai saat terdesak sudahia aktifkan.

_**"Naruto kendlikan emosimu"**_ ucap Scorch. Tapi tak digubris oleh Naruto yang terus berlari dengan perasaan marah yang berkobar kobar.

**_'Oh sial ini buruk, siapapun yang telah membuat Naruto seperti ini mereka akan mati bukan, tapi hancur'_**batin Scorch

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**PERKEMAHAN NINJA SURUHAN GATOU**

**07 : 00**

di sebuah perkemahan tterlihat para ninja yang sedang memperkosa para tawanan perempuan dan kegiatan itu terhenti ketika mereka merasakan sebuah Chakra dan KI yang besar. Dan mereka langsung menengok dan mendapati seorang anak berambut pirang dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca karena ia sedang menunduk.

"**Kalian sampah**" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan setiap katanya dan terlihat aura berwarna ungu kehitam hitaman dan membentuk sesosok tengkorak dengan tangan kananya membawa sebuah pedang besar dan sebuah perisai di tangan kirinya dan mengenakan sebuah armor yang hanya menampakan matanya saja dan 8 buah bola hitam di punggung sesosok tersebut (susano'o belum sempurna). Dan setelah itu Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan terlihat raut wajah Naruto bak seorang psikopat sedang mencari korbannya.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH" teriak kemarahan Naruto. Dan para ninja yang melihat itu langsung lari pontang panting tak tentu arah. Melihat para ninja mulai berlarian tentu saja tak dibiarkan Naruto. Ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah horizontal dan langsung merubuhkan semua tenda. Tapi anehnya para tawanan tidak terkena efek jutsu tersebut. Setelah itu ia mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menebas para ninja yang lari. Dan Susano'o Naruto membuka helm bagian bawahnya dan memuntahkan cairan. Dan cairan tersebut langsung menjadi beberapa sosok tengkorak hidup yang mengejar mereka dan menebas para ninja tersebut. Dan malam itu menjadi malam berdarah di sana.

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**RUMAH TAZUNA**

**07 : 05**

Di sebuah rumah Tazuna terlihat tim 5 dan Tim 7 sedang melakukan aktivitas masing masing.

"Kenapa Naruto belum pulang" Tanya Genma. Sejak tadi sore Naruto belum pulang. Ia khawatir akan terjadi apa apa dengan Naruto.

Shikamaru yang tadi sedang menikmati teh tiba tiba ia merasakan sebuah chakra yang familiar dengan instetitas besar di jarak 2 km dari sini. Dan otak Shikamaru saat itu masih belum connect jadi ia tak menyadari itu chakra siapa. Tiba tiba...

DEG

Setelah menyadari bahwa itu Chakra Naruto, Shikamaru langsung panik.

_'Apa yang terjadi dengan mu Naruto?'_ Batin Shikamaru khawatir. Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Ichigo.

_"Hei Ichigo kau merasakannya" _bisik Shikamaru kepada Ichigo.

_"Iya, aku merasakannya"_ bisik ichigo ke Shikamaru. Dan pandangan saling berbisik itu pun tak luput dari Genma.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Genma. Dan setelah itu semua pasang mata langsung beralih ke Shikamaru dan Ichigo.

"Ti-tidak ka-kami tidak mem- membicarakan apa apa" ucap Ichigo dengan sedikit panik. Merasa ada yang muridnya sembunyikan Genma mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sensei kami izin mencari Naruto" ucap Shikamaru. Genma yang melihat gelagat aneh dari muridnya hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut" ucap Genma. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua muridnya dan setelah itu mereka keluar dan langsung shunsin untuk mencari Naruto. Dan Genma hanya menghela nafas dibuatnya.

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**TEMPAT NARUTO BERADA**

**07 : 15**

Di tempat Naruto berada sekrang Naruto sedang berdiri terengah engah dengan sebelah matanya berdarah, darah kering yang menempel dibajunya, jangan lupakan luka luka yang sudah mengering

dan dia juga sudah menon aktifkan Susano'o nya dan Sharingannya. Setelah itu Baruto mengambil kunai dari kantongnya dan berjalan mendekati tawanan anak perempuan yang kra kira sebaya dengan dirinya yang ada disana. Sang tawanan yang mengira ia akan di bunuh hanya pasrah dan mmejamkan mata tapi...

TRANG (ane ndak tau sfxnya sorry)

Dan ternyata rantai yang tadi mebelenggunya sudah di potong oleh sang anak tadi. Merasa ada niat baik dari anak tadi ia perlahan membuka matanya dan mendpati Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan kunai tersebut.

"Bebaskan tawanan yang lain!" Ucap Naruto. Yang di jawab bungkukan dan ucapan terima kasih. Setelah itu ia langsung melenggang pergi untuk menyelamatkan tawanan yang lain (sebagian tawanan di sembunyikan di gua dekat situ) Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan senyumannya sedikit. Tapi...

UHUK

Naruto muntah darah dan langsung ambruk (pingsan). Dan setelah itu muncul 2 shunsin di dekat sana dan menampakkan Shikamaru dan Ichigo. Mereka begitu kaget melihat keadaan Naruto yang bisa dibilang dalam keadan yang tak baik.

"Naruto" ucap sedikit teriak Shikamaru dan Ichigo. Setelahitu mereka berlari menghampiri Naruto dan mengecek keadaanya.

"Ia hanya pingsan" ucap Ichigo.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah Tazuna" usul Shikamaru. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Ichigo. Dan mereka pun langsung shunsin dan membawa Naruto dengan cara mengalungkan salah satu tangan Naruto ke leher mereka , ke rumah Tazuna

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**RUMAH TAZUNA**

**07 : 20**

di sebuah rumah terlihat beberapa orang sedang melakukan aktivitas masing masing. Tapi itu semua terhenti saat muncul 2 shunsin yang menampakan Shikamaru dan Ichigo yang tengan membopoh sessorang Yaitu Naruto yang terlihat terluka. Dan semua yang melihat itu tentuu terkejut. Minus Menma yang tak peduli.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Genma panik. Ia tak menyangka muridnya tadi pergi yang dia bilang hanya jalan jalan bisa pulang dengan luka separah ini.

"Tadi kami melihat Naruto tergeletak di sebuah tempat yang terlihat porak poranda, dan kami menyimpulkan usai terjadi petarungan disana dan Naruto terlibat di dalamnya" Jelas Shikamaru. Yah ia juga tak menyangka bahwa temannya akan mendapat luka separah ini. Sebenarnya Shikamaru mengetahui Naruto tadi mengamuk, tapi ia tak tau alasannya. Dan sebaiknya ia tak memberitahukan kepada yang lain karena Naruto adalah tipikal orang yang tak ingin dikasihani (dianggap lemah)

"Sebaiknya kita segera memanggil dokter medis dari Konoha" Usul Kakashi. Menurutnya luka Naruto parah dan harus segera ditangani oleh ahlinya karena kalau tidak ia akan Mati (A/N : oh kau salah besar Kakashi)

"Sebaiknya tak usah" Tolak Ichigo. Untuk apa Naruto diberi medis-nin karena Naruto tipe yang tidak suka dikasihani. Toh dia juga kuat dan mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi yang lumayan cepat karena ia memiliki **[EXPECTED GEAR].**

Dan semua perhatian langsung tertuju kepada Ichigo. Semua menatap heran Ichigo karena ia menolak untuk memanggil medis nin untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. "Hei Ichigo, apa ksu ining temanmu ma~" sebelum Ucapan Sakura selesai sudah di potong oleh Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah, Naruto itu bukan tipe orang yang ingin dikasihani atau diangap lemah. Toh dia juga mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi yang cepat, dan mungkin luka seperti itu akan sembuh dalam jangka waktu besok pagi" ucap Shikamaru santai. Yah buat apa juga mengirim medis nin untuk menyembuhkan Naruto? Paling paling juga percuma karena Naruto pasti menolak. Dan paling paling juga Yondaime tidak akan mengirimkan medis nin untuk anak yang tak ia anggap.

Dan pernyataan Shikmaru hanya dijawab anggukan dan ke terkejutan Semua anggota tim 7 termasuk senseinya dan jangan lupakan Genma walau dalam hati dan sedikit.

_'Apa? Kemampuan regenerasi. Bahkan seorang elite jounin pun jarang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu!'_ Batin Terkejut Kakashi.

_'Seberapa jauh kemampuanmu Naruto' _batin Sasuke.

_'Regenerasi? Sepertinya kemampuannya jauh lebih hebat dari yang ku perkirakan.'_ Batin Genma.

"Baiklah, letakan saja Naruto di tempat tidurnya." Ucap Genma. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua murid nya. Dan keduanya pun meletakan Naruto di tempat tidurnya. Dan sialnya keesokan harinya setelah Naruto sadar ia langsung ditanyai (diinterogasi) dan itu hari yang paling memusingkan bagi Naruto.

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN**

**08 : 00**

Seminggu berlalu dan sudah banyak kejadian terjadi dan saya tidak ingin menyebutkannya satu satu karena itu terlalu merepotkan *digetok palu*.

Dan terlihat Tazuna dibantu Tim 7 dan Tim 5 sedang membangun jembatan. Tapi tiba tiba itu semua terganggu karena sebuah Naga air yang lumayan besar menerjang meereka. Mengetahui yang bisa membuat dinding dari ketiadaan Ichigo,Naruto langsung berteriak.

"ICHIGO!" Teriak Naruto.

Mendengar itu Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan berlari kearah dimana Naga air itu menuju dan membuat insou.

"**TSUKURU : TETSU NO HEKI ( 作る ：鉄の壁) **setelah itu muncul sebuah partikel seperti bola dan langsung membuat dinding besi. Tapi anehnya dinding itu... melayang. Dan kedua jutsu itu langsung bertubrukan dan tentu saja naga itu yang kalah dan menjadi partikel partikel air. Semua yang melihat jutsu itu shok minus Naruto, Shikamaru yang sudah tau dan Menma yang sedang menolong Inari dan Tsunami.

_'Jutsu apa itu? Membuat sesuatu dari ketiadaan? Heh, sepertinya tim Genma berisi para monster'_ Batin Kakashi.

_'apa? membuat sesuatu dari ketiadaan? Heh sepertinya tim 5 memang tim berbakat.' _Batin Genma.

Tapi hancurnya serangan naga air itu bukan berarti berakhir. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah naga yang terbuat dari es dengan ukuran sama seperti naga yang sebelumnya. Melihat itu tentu kaget. Karena jarang orang yang mempunyai kekeu genkai ini yaitu...

'Apa? Hyouton?' Batin Semua serempak minus Sakura, Sasuke dan Tazuna yang tidak tahu. Satu satunya yang bisa mengalahkan hyouton adalah besi. Menyadari itu Naruto kembali berteriak. " ICHIGO" terik Naruto sambil menoleh ke Ichigo.

Ichigo yang mengerti langsung kembali membuat insou yang sama seperti tadi. **"TSUKURU : TETSU NO HEKI ( 作る ：鉄の壁)" **dankembali muncul sebuah partikel seperti bila setelah itu menyatu dan membentuk sebuah dinding besi. Kedua jutsu itu bertubrukan dan jutsu Hyouton tersebut langsung pecah menjadi serpihan es yang menyebar ke mana mana. Melihat jutsu musuh sudah hancur Ichigo menghilangkan jutsunya dengan cara memudar. Melihat kedua jutsu tersebut Kakashi langsung memberi komando pada timnya.**  
**

"Sasuke, Sakura lindungi Tazuna-san" Ucap Kakashi sedikit berteriak kepada kedua muridnya. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua muridnya. Dan setelah itu mereka langsung berlari dan merapat kearah Tazuna.

Dan setelah itu muncul 2 orang sang pelaku yaitu hunter nin kirigakure a.k.a haku dan Zabuza. Semua yang melihat itu langsung bersikap siaga. Dan juga terlihat Naruto sudah mengaktifkan **[EXPECTED GEAR] ** mode.**  
**

_'Hm? Sepertinya dugaanku benar, dia rekan Zabuza'_batin Naruto. Tapi tiba tiba suara yang Naruto kenal terdengar dalam pikirannya.

_'**Naruto, menurut analisiku bocah laki laki itu~' **_belum sempat Scorch menyelesaikan penjelasannya sudah dipotong oleh Naruto.

_'Eh... jadi, di-dia la-ki laki?' _ttanya Naruto terkejut. Ia tak menyangka akan tertipu oleh hunter nin Kirigakure yang ia sangka perempuan. Ia begidik ngeri ketika mengetahuinya.

_**"Hei jika aku menjelaskan dengarkan dulu. Dan dia memang laki laki. Apa kau suka dengannya. Oh sejak kapan kau jadi seorang gay heh?"**_ucap Scorch dengan nada yang meledek.

_'se-sebaiknya ka-kau la-la-lanjutkan saja ppenjelasannya' _ucap Naruto sedikit merinding dan tergagap.

**_"HAHAHAHA... baiklah aku lanjutkan menurut analisisku chakranya sama seperti naga es yang tadi menyerang "_ **ucap Scorch.

_'Jadi dia pengguna hyouton? Dan yang memeliki kekei genkai seperti hyouton hanya klan yuki! Jadi menurut asumsiku ia seorang yuki apa benar?'_ Tebak Naruto.

**_"Tepat sekali!" _**Jawab Scorch.

_'Terima kasih informasinya'_ Ucap Naruto. Dan memutuskan telepati dengan Scorch. Dan tiba tiba terbesit sebuah rencana di otaknya.

"AKU DAN SHIKAMARU MELAWAN ZABUZA SEDANGKAN GENMA SENSEI, KAKASHI SENSEI DAN ICHIGO KALIAN LAWAN SATUNYA SISANYA LINDUNGI TAZUNA SAJA." Teriak Naruto

"Ha'i" ucap mereka semua dan langsung mengambil posisi masing masing minus Menma yang tidak terima.

Sasuke yang melihat Menma masih belum mengambil posisi yang diperintahkan langsung menariknya. "Ayo Dobe" ucap Sasuke. Yang hanya dijawab decihan oleh Menma. Dan dengan perasaan Kesal Menma mengikuti yang diperintahkan Naruto.

**KAKASHI, ICHIGO DAN GENMA ~VS~ HAKU**

terlihat di sisi lain jembatan 3 vs 1 orang sedang berhadapan dengan memasang posisi siaga. Dan Kakashi yang sudah membuka mata Sharingan.

"Jadi tak ada yang mau mengawalinya ya? Kalau begitu aku saja" ucap Haku. Dan membuat insou

**"MAKYO HYO SASTU (マキョ ヒョ 冊)" **dan setelah itu puluhan cermin es langsung berjajar mengelilingi mereka. Dan setelah itu tubuh Haku langsung masuk ke salah satu cermin tersebut.

"Ugh, saling menjaga satu sama lain" ucap Kakashi. Dan tanpa menjawab mereka langsung saling menyatukan punggung mereka dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Argh" teriak Shikamaru yang lengan tangan kanannya terkena senbon.

"Kau tak apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Genma yang masih menangkis beberapa senbon dengan kunai.

"Iya!" Jawab Shikamaru. Dan juga beberapa bagian tubuh Kakashi dan Genma juga terkena senbon.

'Tak ada cara lain. Aku harus menggunakan jutsu 'itu'' batin menyatukan tangannya (A/N : kayak pain Tendou lagi buat chibaku tensei) dan terlihat bola berwarna hijau di tengahnya. Dan setelah itu ia menerbangkannya ke udara. Dan bola itu terhenti di tengah tengah. Setelah itu Shikamaru membuat insou.

**"FUUTON : BÕRUKATTÃ (風遁 : ボールカッター)" **dan setelah itu bola hijau itu langsung meledak dan menimbulkan sayatan sayatan yang membuat semua kaca yang ada disana pecah berkeping keping dan dari salah satu kaca keluarlah Haku dan ia terpental beberapa meeter. Tapi, ia masih bisa mendarat dengan sempurna.

_'Jutsu apa itu? Ia mampu menghancurkan jutsu cerminku' _Batin shok Haku.

_'Jutsu apa itu? Mengerikan!' _Batin Kakashi shok.

_'?'_ Batin Genma.

Melihat kesempatan Shikamaru langsung membuat insou.

**"FUUTON : DAITOPPA (風遁 : 大突破)" **dan setelah itu Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah pusaran air yang menerjang Haku dari mulutnya.

Haku yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam dan ia mulai membuat insou

**"HYOUTON :KÕRIHEKI (氷遁 : 氷壁)"** dan setelah itu muncul sebuah dinding terbuat dari es tebal melindungi dari jutsu fuuton tadi. Dan benarsaja jutsu Fuuton tadi langsung kalah dan dinding es tadi tetap utuh. Dan setelah itu dinding tersebut runtuh menjadi serpihan es kecil.

Dan Haku mulai melemparkan beberapa senbon kearah mereka.

Genma yang tak mau kalah, ia langsung mengeluarkan beberapa senbon dari mulutnya yang langsung menangkis semua senbon yang Haku lemparkan. Dan terdengar dentingan gesekan antara senbin Milik Haku dan milik Genma.

Melihat kesempatan Kakashi langsung membuat insou.

**"KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU (火遁 ： 豪火球 の 術)"** Kakashi langsung menyemburkan sebuah bola api dari mulut nya yang mengarah ke Haku.

Dan melihat jutsu itu ia langsung shok dan langsung membuat insou dengan cepat.

**"SUITON : MIZURAPPA (水遁 : 水喇叭)"** dan dari mulut Haku muncul sebuah intesitas air yang lumayan besar menyerupai terompet. Dan setelah itu kedua jutsu itu bertubrukan dan menimbulkan kabut yang lumayan tebal.

dan muncul sosok Kakashi dari belakang yang ingin menendang pinggang Haku. Tapi sayang, itu disadari oleh Haku. Dan segera Haku langsung menangkisnya dengan kedua tangan, walaupun ia sedikit terpental beberapa cm.

Merasa dirinya disadari Kakashi langsung pergi dari situ.

Dan selang beberapa detik setelah Kakahi menghilang, muncul sebuah fuma shuriken mengarah ke Haku. Melihat itu tentu ia langsung menghindar ke samping. Dan fuma shuriken tadi lengsung menancap agak jauh ke belakang Haku.

Dan terlihat sekarang kabut mulai menipis dan terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang ter engah engah. Melihat Haku kelelahan Sikamaru membuat insou (tikus)

**"KAGE MANE NO JUSTU (影 真似 の 術)" **dan tiba tiba bayangan Shikamaru memanjang dan bermaksud mengikat bayangan Haku. Haku yang melihat jutsu tersebut yaitu jutsu khas clan Nara bayangan pengikat tentu langsung menghindar kebalakang. Dan terlihat bayabgan Shikamaru mulai tak bisa menjangkau Haku.

"Heh, kau tak akan bisa menjangkau ku disini karena bayangan clan Nara hanya mampu menjangkau jarak yang terbatas" Ucap Haku dengan nada sedikit sinis.

Shikamaru di dalam batinnya hanya menyeringai_ 'kena kau'_ batin shikamaru. Dan terlihat Haku mulai sulit bergerak dan mengikuti gerakan Shikamaru.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa" Ucap Haku terkejut.

"Coba kau lihat di belakangmu" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Haku mulai menengok kebelakang. Dan ia terkejut mendapati sebuah bayangan mengikat dirinya. Dan saat di telusuri dari mana asalnya, ternyata di...fuma shuriken? Haku terkejut mendapati bayangan yang mengikatnya berasal dari fuma shuriken. Dan tiba tiba...

BOOF

Dan ternyata fuma shuriken yang tadi dibelakang Haku berubah menjadi Shikamaru

"Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai" ucap Shikamaru yang verada dengan Genma dan Kakashi. Setelah itu sosok Shikamaru tersebut berubah menjadi asap. Ternyata sosok Shikamaru yang bersama Genma dan Kakashi hanya...

"Bunshin? Kepintaran klan Nara memak tak bisa diragukan" Ucap Haku.

"Tapi sepertinya Zabuza-sama dalam bahaya. Dan sebenarnya aku hanya..." Ucap Haku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan tiba tiba sosok Haku tadi yang terikat bayangan hanya...

"Apa kawarimi? Sejak kapan?" Ucap Kakashi terkejut

"Dimana yang asli?" Tanya Genma sambil menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri.

"Ia bilang Zabuza dalam bahaya. Jadi bisa disimpulkan, dia pergi ketempatm Zabuza berada" tebak Shikamaru.

"Pemikiranmu bagus Shikamaru, sebaiknya kita langsung kesana" usul Kakashi. Dan setelah itu mereka shunsin ke tempat Zabuza.

**NARUTO, SHIKAMARU ~VS~ ZABUZA**

terlihat disisi lain jembatan sudah terdengar suara dentingan pedang yang nyaring. Yah itu adalah dentingan dua senjata yaitu **KURAYAMI** dan **KUBIKIRI** **BOCHO.**

Sekarang mereka sedang saling mempertahankan pedangnya masing dan saling berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam. Dan mereka melompat kebelakang dengan nafas terengah engah

"Heh *hosh* aku tak menyangka *hosh* ada yang mempunyai *hosh* level kenjutsu yang setara denganku" ucap Zabuza dengan nafas yang masih terengah engah.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto tapi dia langsung membuat insou.

**"KATON : GORYÛKAN NO JUTSU (火遁 ： 五龍館 の 術)" **dan muncul naga api dari mulut Naruto yang cukup besar ke arah Zabuza.

Zabuza yang melihat tentu tak tinggal diam, ia langsung membuat insou.

**"SUITON : SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU (水遁 : 水龍弾 の 術)"** dan tercipta sebuah naga air cukup besar dari sumber air di dekat Zabuza. Dan kedua jutsu naga beda elemen itu langsung bertubrukan dan mengakibatkan kabut yang tebal.

_'Waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan jutsu kabut'_ Batin Zabuza menyeringai. Setelah itu ia membuat insou.

**"KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU (霧隠れ の 術)"** dan setelah itu kabutnya semakin menebal.

_'Heheheheheh kau takkan menmukanku disini' _batin Zabuza. Tapi insting ninjanya berteriak ada bahaya. Ia langsung menyabetkan pedangnya kekiri secara horizontal dan benar saja **KUBIKIRI BOCHO **langsung berbenturan dengan sebuah sabit dan ternyata yang mengayunkan sabit tersebut adalah Naruto.

'Apa? Bagaimana bisa?' Batin terkejut Zabuza.

"Kau pasti bertanya tanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui posisimu hm?" Tanya Naruto. Tak ada jawaban tapi Zabuza mundur beberapa meter dan langsung mengayunkan **KUBIKIRI BOCHO** secara vertikal ke arah Naruto. Naruto tentu tak tinggal diam, ia langsung menahan sabetan **KUBIKIRI** **BOCHO **dengan gagang **KAMA NO YAMI.**

"Itu karena aku juga ninja tipe sensor. Sekecil apapun chakra itu dan sebesar apapun chakra yang menghalanginya aku tetap bisa merasakannya" jelas Naruto. Setelah itu ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menyabetkan **KAMA** **NO** **YAMI** secara horizontal di kaki Zabuza. Melihat itu ia langsung melompat. Tapi ternyata Naruto berputar dan **KAMA** **NO** **YAMI **kembali menyabet ke arah Zabuza. Dan tentu ia langsung menahan dengan **KUBIKIRI BOCHO** dengan memposisikan **KUBIKIRI BOCHO** secara verikal.

"SEKARANG" teriak Naruto. Setelah itu ia langsung menghindar. Dan dari atas munscul Ichigo yang siap meluncurkan sebuah jutsu

**"KATON : HOSENKANO JUTSU (火遁： 保線か の 術)"** dan Ichigo menyemburkan api dengan intesitas besar. Zabuza uang melihat itu tentu terkejut ia langsung menghindar keluar dari area kabut dengan nafas ter engah engah. Belum sempat ia mengatur nafas ia sudah di kejutkan oleh sebuah tebasan berwarna merah mengarah ke dirinya. Ia tak tinggal diam ia langsung menghindar kesamping. Tapi ia dikejutkan kembali oleh rantai yang muncul dari air mengikat dirinya.

_'Apa?'_ Batin terkejut Zabuza.

Dan sekarang terlihat kabut sudah mulai menipis dan terlihat Naruto dan Ichigo berdiri dengan santainya. Dan Naruto mulai membuat insou.

"Kau akan mati karena telah membela Gatou" ucap Naruto. Dan tiba tiba ditangannya berkumpul listrik yang bersatu membentuk sebuah jutsu.

**"CHIDORI (千鳥)"** dan setelah itu ia berlari dan hendak menembus jantung Zabuza. Tapi...

ZRASH

Bukannya jantung Zabuza yang tertembus tapi malah hunter nin itu yang menghalangi jutsu tadi. Dan terlihat Shikamaru dkk muncul dengan shunsin di sebelah Ichigo

Dan semua pun kaget melihat jantung yang tertembus bukan jantung Zabuza tapi Haku.

"HAHAHAH kau salah bahwa aku mati. Bagiku dia ini hanya sebuah senjata yang aku manfaatkan HAHAAH" Ucap Zabuza sambil tertawa sinis. Dan terlihat tubuh Haku sudah mulai ambruk dengan lubang menganga di dada. Setelah itu Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Zabuza yang sudah terbebas dari jeratan rantai.

"Hei kenapa kau pergi heh? Jangan bilang kau mnyerah!" Ucap Zabuza sinis. Dan tiba tiba Naruto berhenti.

"Untuk apa aku melawan seorang shinobi sampah sepertimu yang tak menganggap orang yang paling dekat denganmu. Heh dasar sampah. Kau tak pantas disebut shinobi. Aku sudah tak punya urusan denganmu" ucap Naruto. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan ke arah teman temannya.

Zabuza hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar itu dan semua dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"HAHAHAHAHA sudah kuduga kau akan kalah melawan mereka Zabuza jadi aku kesini untuk membereskanmu dan mereka" ucap Gatou sinis dengan beberapa yang mungkin 50+ ninja kirigakure dibelakangnya

"Gatou" desis Naruto dengan geram

"Hei bocah, berikan aku kunai mu" ucap Zabuza.

Melihat niat baik dari sorot matanya naruto melemparkan kunainya

Zabuza langsung menangkap kunai itu "akan ku tunjukkan bahwa aku masih layak disebut shinobi" ucap Zabuza dan langsung menerjang para ninja kirigakure dan Gatou

"Tunggu apa lagi! Serang" perintah semua ninja Kirigakure langsung menyerang Zabuza. Dan terjadi lah pertempuran diantara mereka. Selaang beberapa menit semua ninja Kirigakure sudah mati dan terlihat Zabuza yang tengah sekarat akibat luka yang ia terima.

Dan terlihat para warga yang dipimpin Inari muncul dengan berlari menerjang Gatou (A/N tempat pertempuran dan Tempat Tazuna agak jauh) dan mari kita biarkan para warga berurusan dengan Gatou.

Dan terlihat Naruto semua mendekati termasuk tim 7 Zabuza.

"*uhuk* tolong *uhuk* barngkan aku*uhuk* di dekat Haku" ucap Zabuza terbatuk batuk. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya. Dan dengan perlahan mereka mengangkat Zabuza dan membaringkan di dekat Haku.

Dan terlihat Zabuza mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Dan menyusul Haku. Selang beberapa menit mereka memakamkan Zabuza dan Haku didekat sana. Dan di makam Zabuza terlihat semua orang sedang memandang makam mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya aku bawa ini! Ini akan berbahaya jika jatuh ke tangan yang salah" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan sambil mengangkat **KUBIKIRI BOCHO **dan dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya tapi sebenarnya Menma ingin pedang itu. Tapi ia tak ahli dalam kenjutsu. Menma mendecih didalam hatinya. Lagi lagi Naruto ia iri dengan Naruto yang selalu dipuji oleh senseinya (oh kau tak tau seperti apa penderitaan Naruto, Menma) dan Naruto memasukkan pedangnya kedalam gulungan penyimpanan. Dan setelah itu mereka pamit ke Tazuna dan pulang oh ya nama jembatan ini adalah NARUTO BRIDGE dan disini lah setitik kebencian jatuh ke hati Menma terhadap Naruto.

**DI SEBUAH POHON DEKAT SANA**

di sebuah pohon dekat sana terlihat 2 ekor burung teriuan (MESIN) dengan lambang yin yang di belakangnya dan masing masing mata burung itu berbeda yang satu merah yang satu hijau.

"Hmm? Seperti nya Murid didikmu bagus juga. Ia terlihat dingin tak sepertimu ceroboh" ucap burung bermata hijau.

"HHEEII, kau ini memujiku atau menyindirku hah?" Ucap sang burung bermata merah kesal.

"Aku memujimu bukan menyindirmu, lagi pula itu kenyataan" ucap burung bermata hijau ketus.

"HAAA DASAR BISHOUNEN"

"Tulang bayi"

"MUKA TEMBOK"

"Dasar hentai"

"APA KAU BILANG HEI SUNGUH HHPPP" mulut sang burung mata merah langsung di sumpal batu oleh burung mata hijau.

"Oh ayolah kau bisa diam, aku tak ingin mendengar ocehan yang sama yang dikeluarkan oleh si Sekiryuutei mesum di dimensi DxD yang kita kerjakan beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

"Hmm sebaiknya kita segera bertindak aku sudah merasakan aura dari prajurit klan Kara di dimensii ini" ucap burung bermata hijau.

"Sebaiknya kita harus menunggu S*****u nii-san terlebih dahulu" usul burung bermata merah

"Tidak,itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Mungkin S*****u nii-san akan kembali beberapa tahun lagi. Dan mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk dengan nee-san dan mungkin juga ia sedang menghadapi rapat antar clan dimensi. Yang sekarang S**a nii-san sedang menjalankan misi seorang diri di dimensi cabang." Jelas burung bermata hijau

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita harus menentukan tempat kita bertemu saat..." usul burung bermata merah.

"Bagimana kalau 4 tahun lagi di **Nadeshiko village** " lanjut burung bermata hijau.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi...itu ide bagus" jawab burung bermata merah.

", baiklah aku pergi" ucap burung bermata hijau sambil memasuki portal berwarna hijau dan begitu juga burung bermata merah memasuki portal berwarna merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**Yosh akhirnya selesai. Semoga bisa menghibur para reader sekalian dan wordnya sudah 6k + huh meningkat derastis. Dan oh ya alasan Ichigo itu dibuang adalah karena orang tuanya sibuk dengan adiknya dan ia tak bisa menguasai kekei genkai/jutsu klan kurosaki yaitu zanpakutou. Dan apa kalian bisa menebak siapa pengendali Kedua burung tadi? dan Meiton no Naruto bakalan ada yang kedua tapi adamsedikit genre family disana. Dan jika ada pertanyaan silahkan ditanyakan lewat riview. Dan jika ada typo saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya karena saya ngetik juga agak sedikit di kejar waktu. Dan juga tolong koreksi fic saya sampai jumpa chapter depan**

**HOLE IN HEART LOG OUT**


	5. Chapter 5 (Investigate Aliance Suna,Oto)

**Hole in Heart Log in**

**Yo minna, ketemu lagi dengan saya Hole in Heart maaf atas**

**Kekacauan chapter 4! Itu karena ane sedang stres karena tugas pada numpuk, jadi, sedikit amburadul itu chapter! Dan untuk yang bertanya tanya siapa itu Tatsuke Clan dan Kara Clan! Itu adalah anime ASLI buatan saya yang berjudul TATSUKE CLAN yang saya tulis di buku yang sudah menghabiskan 2 buah buku dan sekarang masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Walaupun begitu, ini bukan fic crossover. Dan fic ini memang awalnya pasaran tapi akhirnya yah liat aja. Oke tak usah bertele tele. Saya Hole in Heart mempersembahkan.**

**.**

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dkk (Kecuali Tatsuke Clan) itu punya Mashashi Kishimoto senpai.**

**Rate :**

**T semi M**

**Genre :**

**Advanture, Fantasy, Romance (masih lama) dan sedikit bunbu humor disana sini**

**Pair :**

**Naruto x Shizuka (slight : Shikamaru x Kurotsuchi, Ichigo x Orihime)**

**Warning :**

**Typo (maybe), gaje, abal, OC, OOC, biadata char buat sendiri, ada jutsu yang buat sendiri, keypad rada rada error**

**Note :**

**NOT LIKE? DON'T READ**

**Chapter 5**

**Investigate Aliance Suna and Oto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRAINING GROUND TIM 5**

**08 : 00 AM**

Di training ground tim 5 terlihat 3 orang yaitu Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ichigo sedang menunggu sensei mereka yaitu GGenma yang katanya akan memeberikan informasi penting

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan Narutohari ini. Yah rambutnya sekarang berwarna merah. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa? Jawabannya, Naruto sekarang sudah menguasai 30% kekuatan Scorch. Dan effect dari kekuatan itu adalah warna rambutnya berbuah. Toh Naruto juga tak mempermasalahkannya, karena penampilan bukan segalanya. Dan penampilan pakaian Naruto sedikit berubah. Ia sekarang memakai baju dalaman berwarna hitam lengan pendek dilapisi dengan jaket berwarna merah sepinggang dengan kanji kurayami (暗闇 : kegelapan) berwarna hitam di dada kiri dengan garis lebar di bagian jaket paling bawah berwarna hitam lengan pendek, celana standar Jounin berwarna hitam. Sandal standar shinobi berwarna hitam, dan hitai ate bertengger di lengan kanannya (A/N : jadi rambutnya Naruto mirip kayak Nagato)

BOOF

Muncul kepulan asap di sekat mereka dan terlihat sensei mereka yaitu Genma.

"Baiklah langsung saja! Apa yang kau ingin beri tahukan sensei aku hari ini sedang malas!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada malas. Ia sekarang sedang dilanda sebuah penyakit yang dimana bisa pengalahkan orang sekaliber kage sekalipun yaitu MALAS.

"Tak biasanya kau lemas seperti ini, Ichigo! Biasanay kau yang paling berisik diantara kalian" ucap Genma heran. Ia heran kepada Ichigo yang biasanya berisik dan bersemangat bisa loyo seperti orang tak makan 2 hari.

"Hn!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada sama seperti tadi. Ia tak tau apa yang menyebabkan ia malas seperti ini.

Genma yang melihat ini hanya menghela nafas dan menatap ke arah kedua muridnya yang lain "baiklah, aku sudah merekomendasikan kalian mengikuti ujian Chunin minggu depan. pastikan kalian bersungguh sungguh di ujian itu! dan ini formulirnya" ucap Genma sambil membagikan formulir ujian Chunin. Ia merasa bahwa ketiga anak didikannya sudah layak menjadi Chuunin, bahka, menurut perhitungan Genma, mereka sudah pantas menjadi Elite Jounin?

Dan Naruto dkk menerima formulir tersebut. Dan membacanya sejenak.

_'Ujian Chunin berlangsung lebih cepat dari yang kuduga!Omoishiroi'_ Batin Naruto menyeringai.

'_Heh akhirnya aku bisa menunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya ke ketua klan Kurosaki laknat tersebut'_ batin Iciho juga menyeringai

'_Akhirnya kesempatan pergi dari desa ini datang juga'_ batin Shiikamaru Menyeringai juga.

"Baiklah sampai di situ saja kalian boleh pulang! Dan pastikan kalian berisitirahat cukup untuk ujian Chunin" ucap Genma. Dan langsung shunsin meninggalkan Naruto dkk yang masih dengan fantasi mereka masing masing. Tapi Naruto sadar saat ada getaran pada tangan kanannya. Sebenarnya itu adalah alat komunikasi berbentuk jam tangan (A/N : Naruto masang **[EXPECTED GEAR]** pada tangan kiri dan alat komunikasi sebelah kanan) setelah itu ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dan ternyata adalah Kuzuma, salah satu agen mata mata miliknya. Setelah itu Naruto menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di sana.

"Halo Kuzuma, ada apa?" tanya Naruto to the point.

_"Ah, begini Naruto-sama. Bisakan anda datang kesini? Ada informasi penting yang saya ingin sampaikan!"_ ucap Kuzuma

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Biasanya Kuzuma akan memberitahukan informasi hanya lewat alat komunikasi saja. Pasti ini penting sampai sampai Kuzuma harus bicara langsung dengannya "Baiklah aku segera kesana" ucap Naruto sambil menutup panggilan tersebut. Dan ia tak lupa memberitahu Ichigo dan Shikamaru

"Ichigo, Shikamaru aku ada urusan dimarkas" ucap Naruto

"Hn" jawab keduanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka sambil menikmati suasana pagi hari.

* * *

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

* * *

Terlihat di sebuah jalan Konoha terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan menikmati suasana pagi yang Indah INi. siapa yang menyangka bahwa sosok yang orang anggap hanya bocah ini mempunyai jaringan mata mata yang ia dirikan bersama sensei nya yang bernama KAGE AIZU yang berarti mata di balik bayangan. Yah walapun belum besar, tapi jaringan itu sudah mencakupi desa Sunagakure, Otogakure dan sekitarnya. Yang berisi orang orang hebat tentunya. Dan semua anggotanya adalah orang yang ia selamatkan. Yah walaupun hanya melalui perantara Chi bunshin. Tak terasa Naruto sudah berada di depan toko BLACK SMITH. Yah sebenarnya toko ini hanya sebuah kedok untuk menutupi kegiatan yang ada di dalamnya. Dan Naruto mulai memasuki toko tersebut yang langsung disapa oleh seseorang yaitu penjaga toko tersebut

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya penjaga toko tersebut.

"KAGE AIZU" ucap Naruto. Dan membuat mata pepenjaga tersebut menyipit. Naruto hanya menaikan kedia alisnya _'__sepertinya dia penjaga baru'_ batin Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto menunjukan sebuah kartu bertuliskan **影アイズ (KAGE AIZU) **berwarna ungu kehitam hitaman dan menunjukkannya ke sebuah alat. Dan alat tersebut langsung mengeluarkan sinar untuk mensscan kartu yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

_*Diterima* _Ucap sebuah suara mesin tersebut. Dan meja tersebut terbuka dan memunculkan sebuah layar (kayak layar komputer) dan memunculkan data data Naruto.

Penjaga tersebut sedikit tersentak dan langsung membungkuk "selamat datang Naruto-sama" ucap penjaga tersebut.

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan langsung berjalan ke salah satu rak pedang disana. Setelah Naruto mendekatinya pintu tersebut bergeser dengan sendiri nya. Dan menampakkan sebuah lorong menurun yang di terangi lampu redup dan suasana sedikit mencekam disana. Naruto mulai memasukinya dan rak tadi menutup dengan sendirinya juga. Menyusuri lorong tersebut di temani dengan suara gesekan antar alas kakinya dengan lantai. Didepan sebuah pintu bertuliskan '106' yang berarti Itu adalah tempat tinggal Kuzuma. Mengetok pintu tersebut 3 kali dan sebuah suara menjawab di dalam sana.

"Masuklah Naruto-sama, pintunya tidak di kunci." Ucap sebuah suara di dalam sana yaitu Kuzuma.

Memutar knock pintu, Naruto langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dan terlihat seperti sebuah apartemen yang beda jauh dengan suasana di luar. Disini sangat nyaman, terdapat berbagai ruangan disini, contohnya : ruang tamu, dapur, kamar tidur dll. Ruangan ini bisa dibilang cukup lengkap dan mirip seperti apartemen juga sebuah corong ventilasi yang tersambung keluar. Dan terlihat disana sudah ada Kuzuma yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dan di meja ada 2 cangkir yang berisi teh.

"Silahkan duduk, Naruto-sama" ucap Kuzuma.

Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan langsung duduk di sofa sebrangnya. yah bisa dibilang selisih umur Naruto dan Kuzuma cukup jauh yah mungkin 5 tahun. walaupun begitu, Kuzuma tetap menghormati orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kejaran hunter nin desa Kirigakure.

"Silahkan diminum" ucap Kuzuma

Dan lagI dijawab anggukan dan langsung menyesap tehnya. Menaruh cangkir tehnya Naruto langsung bertanya "Ada Informasi apa yang kau ingin sampaikan kepadaku?"

"Begini Naruto-sama, Ini tentang desa Suna dan Oto!" Jawab Kuzuma.

Naruto yang mendengar INi hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mulai tertarik dengan INformasi INi. Karena jarang ada Informasi dari desa Oto. Karena keamanan desa Oto ITu bagai hutan bambu yang sulit di tembus.

"Belakangan Ini kami menemukan sebuah aktivitas mencurigakan dari desa Oto dan Suna. Kami sering melihat bahwa Ninja Suna dan Oto saling berjalan berberiringan. Bukankah Ninja Suna dan Oto bukanlah desa yang berhubungan baik? Dan kami menduga bahwa Suna dan Oto membuat aliansi. Dan dugaan kami diperkuat oleh INi..." jelas Kuzuma sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto.

Naruto mengambil foto tersebut dan melihatnya. Didalam gambar tersebut bisa terlihat bahwa, ada sepucuk surat yang tertulis dari desa Oto dengan angka angka yang Naruto duga adalah kode perang. Naruto meletakklan telunjuk dan jempol kanan nya di dagu dan mengangguk kecil.

"Bukankah ITu kode perang yang digunakan saat perang ninja ketiga? Dan Jarang orang yang memakai kode itu karena terlalu rumit. Kami menyimpulkan bahwa surat ini sangat penting Dan juga rahasia surat itu sudah kami Terjemahkan menjadi ini.." jelas Kuzuma sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas. Yang berisi ajakan untuk membuat aliansi untuk menyabotase ujian Chunin di Konoha dan bersama menyerang Konoha.

Naruto yang membaca terjemahan itu tentu saja terkejut. Menyatukan kekuatan untuk menyerang Konoha? Oh, INi sungguh bencana.

"Tapi dugaan kami sempat di perlemah oleh ini.." jelas Kuzuma sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto. Yang terdapat Kazekage sedang menulis sebuah surat. "Ini terjemahannya.." ucap Kuzuma sambil menyerahkan Sebuah kertas yang berisi terjemahan surat yang ditulis oleh Kazekage. Yang berisi penolakan ajakan Otokage.

Naruto yang melihat INi sedikit merasa lega. Apa jadinya jika Oto dan Suna bersatu? Itu sebuah bencana. Tapi tiba tiba Kuzuma kembali berbicara.

"Tapi ini yang kami bingungkan, yaitu, walaupun sudah menolak Tapi kenapa bisa banyak ninja Oto yang berkeliaran di desa Suna?"Jelas Kuzuma.

Naruto hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasimu, aku akan menyelidikinya sendiri, aku harus memberitahu Sandaime-jiji tentang ini, dan kau boleh istirahat selama satu minggu, setelah itu aku memberimu tugas merekrut anggota" ucap Naruto.

"baiklah Naruto-sama" ucap Kuzuma sambil mengangguk.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil "aku harus pergi" ucap Naruto sambil menuju ke pintu untuk pergi.

* * *

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

* * *

**KEDIAMAN SANDAIME**

**09 : 00 AM**

Naruto sedang berjalan menikmati suasana pagi menuju mansion maksud Tersebut terhalang oleh pertanyaan penjaga mansion.

"Hei bocah ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya penjaga yang sebelah kanan

Menghentikan langkahnya Naruto menjawab "menemui Sandaime-sama" jawab Naruto singkat.

Penjaga sebelah kanan mengusir Naruto "hei bocah Sandaime-sama tak punya urusan denganmu, pergi sana" ucap penjaga kanan.

"Dia benar sebaiknya kau jangan disini pergi sana" ucap penjaga sebelah kiri membenarkan.

Tapi Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi dibalik itu ia ingin sekali memotong tubuh Penjaga ini dan membaginya menjadi 12 bagian. Baginya Orang Konoha semua itu sama saja. Sama sama menyedihkan kecuali Sandaime tentunya. Tapi tiba tiba ada seseorang datang

"Jaga sikap kalian.." ucap seseorang.

Kedua penjaga itu sedikit tersentak menyadari ada seseorang dibelakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati berdiri Sandaime di belakang Mereka. spontan mereka langsung menunduk memberi hormat "Sandaime-sama" ucap mereka serentak.

"Ah, Naruto ada apa sampai kau menemuiku? Pasti ada yang penting! Silahkan masuk" ucap Sandaime mempersilahkan Naruto Masuk.

Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan mengikuti Sandaime.

**RUANG TAMU**

Disinilah mereka duduk di ruang tAmu Mansion Sandaime/Sarutobi.

"Jadi ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sandaime mengawali percakapan yaitu Hiruzen

Naruto langsung menjelaskan semuanya mendingan saya skip karena menulis ini terlalu merepotkan *dilempar gayung* back to story. Sandaime mendengarnya terntu terkejut aliansi Suna dan Oto? Ini bencana!

Kembali dari keterkejutannya Sandaime bertanya kembali "jadi, apa usulmu, Naruto?" tabya Sandaime.

"Begini aku ingin turun tangan menyelidiki kasus ini agar memastikan kebenarannya" Ucap Naruto.

Sandaime terkejut. Turun tangan menyelidiki kasus ini? Ini berbahaya! Bukannya ia meragukan kemampuan Naruto tapi itu akan sangat berbahaya jika Naruto ketahuan oleh pihak Suna. Hendak Hiruzen mengusulkan Agar Naruto tidak sendiri. Tapi sudah di potong Oleh Naruto.

"Sendiri, aku ingin sendiri! Jika aku memiliki rekan maka akan mempersulit pergerakan ku" potong Naruto.

Sandaime yang mendengar itu menghela nafas dan berkata" baiklah jika itu mau mu!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Kurasa sekarang!" jawab Naruto.

Hiruzen hanya tersenyum kecil bahkan sampai tak terlihat. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia membiarkan Naruto mengikuti jalan hidupnya. "Baiklah, hati hati" ucap Hiruzen.

Naruto mengangguk dan berdiri "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus beres beres" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari mansion Sarutobi.

Hiruzen hanya memandang kepergian Naruto dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.

* * *

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

* * *

**SUNAGAKURE**

**04 : 00 PM**

Sekarang terlihat Naruto sedang mengintai situasi si Sunagakure dengan menyamar menjadi salah satu dinding tebing di sana.

_'Benar kata Kuzuma, banyak ninja Oto disini'_ batin Naruto. Banyak ninja Oto di daerah Suna itu sungguh aneh! Mengingat hubungan tidak baik antar Suna dan Oto. Ia harus menyelidiki ini.

_'Sebaiknya aku segera mencari penginapan, hari mulai gelap! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa mencari penginapan jika aku ninja Konoha? Aha'_ batin Naruto. setelah itu ia menyamar menjadi ninja Oto dan berjalan dengan santainya tanpa di curigai sedikit pun oleh penjaga. _'Mudah dikelabuhi? Heh, penjaga yang tidak sigap!'_ Batin Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto menyusuri jalan desa Sunagakure untuk mencari penginapan yang pass**  
**

Setelah mencari penginapan Naruto langsung henge menjadi burung dan menyembunyikan instesitas chakranya sekecil mungkin. Dan terbang menuju gedung kantor Kazekage.

**KAZEKAGE TOWER**

segera mungkin BURUNG (Naruto) mencari posisi nyaman untuk mendengarkan informasi yaitu di salah satu tiang Dekat menara Kazekage. Dan beruntung sekali Naruto kali ini, sekarang sedang ada rapat membahas penyerangan Konoha.

'Sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang tepat' batin Naruto

"Kita akan memposisikan 500 ninja Oto di sebelah utara untuk menggempur dinding utama. Dan 200 pasukan cadangan di posisikan di hutan kematian yang jarang penjagaan" jelas Kazekage dan mendapat perhatian penuh dari para tetua Sunagakure.

'Meletakkan pasukan cadangan di hutan kematian ya! Itu akan lebih mudah' batin Burung (Naruto). yang diam diam membawa alat perekam

"Dan 100 pasukan pembangun serangan yang terdiri dari 70 ninja Suna dan 30 ninja Oto dari dalam Konoha" jelas Kazekage. "Masing masing 600 pasukan menyerang dari segala arah DAN serangan ini di tutp dengan mengamuknya Ichibi" jelas KAZEKAGE yang di jawab anggukan oleh seluruh tetua desa Suna. "Baiklah saya nyatakan bahwa rapat selsai" sambung Kazekage dan semua orang meninggalkan ruang itu kecuali Kazekage. Dan tiba tiba Kaze kage menoleh ke arah tiang Naruto berada dan menyipitkan mata.

Merasa dicurigai Naruto terbang meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

**08 : 00 PM**

terlihat Naruto sedang bermeditasi untuk menenangkan diri di tempat tidur? Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya perlahan._ 'Waktunya mencari Informasi'_ batin Naruto. Setelah itu ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menyamar menjadi ninja Oto dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam sepunggung memakai seragam ninja Oto dan hitai ate Oto di dahi. Setelah itu Naruto turun ke lantai satu dan mulai menyusuri jalan Sunagakure di malam hari.

Menyusuri jalan sambil menahan suhu dingin Sunagakure yang menusuk kulit. 'Ugh, tak kU sangka malam hari di Sunagakure sedingin ini' batin Naruto. Tapi ekspresinya masih sama datar seperti orang tak kedinginan sama sekali. Yah Naruto kan orangnya emang jaim *ditusuk Susano'o* back to story. Dan tiba tiba Naruto melihat seseorang berambut merah denagn tato 'Ai' dengan huruf kanji di dahi kanan. Dan anak itu di tatap dengan pandangan benci, jijik, marah dll oleh penduduk Suna._ 'Ia sama denganku Dan sepertinya ia jinchuriki Ichibi'_Batin Naruto. dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti anak itu.

Gaara. Yah anak ini bernama Gaara. Gaara adalah seorang Jinchuriki yang terkenal kejam maka dari itu ia di benci oleH seluruh Penduduk Suna. Parahnya, ia juga dibenci oleh keluarganya karena dianggap percobaan gagal. Tapi akhir akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan ayahnya sang Yondaime Kazekage. Yah yang biasanya ia selalu diabaikan kadang di perhatikan walaupun sedikit. Bukannya ia tak senang tapi ini aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Yondaime Kazekage yang terkenal tidak mudah berubah fikiran tiba tiba saja menjadi berubah? Ini sungguh aneh."Hei kau sudah lama mengikutiku keluarkah" ucap Gaara yang masih setia duduk dI gundukan pasir di padang pasir kecil yang hanya ia ketahui dan sekaligus tempat meratapi nasibnya selama ini.

Naruto yang merasa dirinya ketahuan tersentak kecil. Dan dengan perlahan Naruto melepas henge yang berbentuk pasir "Sabaku Gaara Jinchuriki no Ichibi" ucap Naruto dengan seringai tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Apa mau mu?" ucap Gaara dengan posisi siaga yaitu mulai menerbangkan sejumlah pasir disekelilingnya.

Naruto yang mlihat itu menaikan kedua alisnya "ma, ma! Bisakah kita bicara dengan tenang" ucap Naruto.

"Apa mau mu" ucap Gaara dengan nada yang lebih dinaikan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tau semua penderitaanmu Gaara, hidup kita memang menyedihkan" ucap Naruto.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya dan bertanya "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau kalau hidupmu itu dibenci oleh seluruh orang di desamu Maka dengan itu aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan KAGE AIZU, tempat dimana kau mendapat arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya" ucap Naruto.

"Kau, kau tak akan mengerti akan penderitaanku selama ini" ucap Gaara dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku mengerti jauh dari yang kau duga, karena aku juga mengalaminya sendiri" ucap Naruto terselip nada sedih disitu.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya.

"Karena aku juga sama, aku diabaikan oleh keluargaku dan juga tak ada yang menghargaiku." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang masih sama.

Gaara di buat semakin penasaran Dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Yah sebelumnya aku dalam keadaan kebencian meliputi di hatiku. Sampai aku mendapatkan teman yang senasib denganku dan mendapat seorang sensei yang bersedia melatihku. Mereka benar benar menghargaiku. Dan setelah itu aku berambisi dalam hatiku untuk menolong orang yang senasib denganku agar tak jatuh kelubang kebencian. Jadi kau mau bergabung" tanya Naruti sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara.

Dan terlihat Gaara sedang kebingungan mempertimbangkan ajakan Naruto

Naruto yang melihat ini tersenyum "Ku beri waktu sampai pagi dan jika kau ingin temui aku di penginapan denGan alamaT ini" Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah kertas. Setelah itu Naruto langsung shunsin pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

**BERSAMA NARUTO**

**09 : 00**

Terlihat Naruto kembali menyusuri jalan Sunagakure yang dingin Tapi kegiatan itu terhenti saat terdenga suara seseorang di telinga tajam Naruto dari salah satu gang yang ada disana. Bergegas Naruto merubah dirinya menjadi binatang kalajengking dan menekan intesitas chakranyA sampai 0,01%. dan disana terlihat Kazekage berbincang dengan seseorang berambut putih berkacamatq.

"Lapor tuan, semua fase persiapan sudah dilaksanakan" ucap seseorang berkacamata.

"Khu khu khu bagus, bagus kau boleh pergi, Kabuto." ucap Kazekage

"Ha'i" ucap orang yang di panggil kabuto dan ia langsung shunsin pergi dari situ.

"Khu khu khu sebentar lagi Konoha akan menjadi milikku" Ucap Kazekage Dan menghilang dengan shunsin. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan sesuatu.

Serasa sudah aman Naruto Mulai mendekati itu dan betapa terkejutnya mendapati bahwa benda itu adalah "i-ini..."

"Sisik ular"

* * *

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

* * *

**DISEBUAH TEMPAT JAUH DARI SANA**

di sebuah hutan yang hijau dan cukup menyeramkan saat malam hari yang terletak di perbatasan Kumogakure dan Konohagakure muncul sebuah portal sebelah berwarna hitam dan sebelah berwarna putih. Dan Muncul 2 orang dari portal tersebut. Yang pertama laki laki memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna hitam panjang. Dibalut jubah berwarna putih polos se betis, sarung tangan berwarna putih dengan besi pelindung berbentuk persegi panjang di punggung tangan, pedang menggantung di pinngang (A/N : beberapa chapter kedepan baru ane jelasin bentuknya) di dalam jubahnya, **[EXPECTED GEAR]** berada di tangan kiri, hitai ate berlambang yin yang di dahi, berambut sedikit jabrik kearah kanan dan jambang se bahu. Yang kedua perempuan berambut (A/N : bayangin aja rambut Nene di digimon xros war). Berpakaian kimono dengan Corak bunga tulip berwarna ungu. Dengan dasar berwarna putih.** [EXPECTED GEAR]** ditangan kiri.

_'Hah, sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi kedua adikku itu? Semoga mereka tak membuat masalah di dimensi ini'_ batin laki laki/ pemuda tadi.

"Soda-kun hutan ini menyeramkan" ucap perempuan tadi. Sambil memeluk lengan laki laki yang dipanggil Soda tadi.

"Aku tahu Rumi, tapi kita harus mencari keberadaan kedua adikku itu. Terutama Sira." ucap Soda.

"Kenapa Soda-kun lebih menghawatirkan Sira dari pada Kagawa?" tanya perempuan yang di panggil Rumi.

"Itu karena dia itu bodoh dan ceroboh" ucap Soda sambil tersenyum kearah Rumi dan membuat Rumi memerah.

**SEBUAH GUA JAUH DARI SITU**

terlihat seseorang berambut hitam jabrik sedang bersin bersin "HATCHI, sepertinya ada yang menghinaku" ucapnya sambil Terus membolak balik daging hasil buruannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**yosh akhirnya selesai. Semoga bisa menghibur para reader sekalian. dan saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya jika ada typo. Dan dalam chapter ini sudah mulai bermunculan char Tatsuke clan. Baiklah ini profil kedua tokoh tadi.**

**Nama : Tatsuke Soda**

**Umur : ?**

**Tanggal lahir : ?**

**golongan darah : ?**

**Kekei genkai : [EXPECTED GEAR] (SEMPURNA) (ALAT)**

**kemampuan khusus : Yin Yang**

**Elemen : Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton dan Fuuton**

**Status : ketua klan Tatsuke ,suami Rumi (belum ada yang tau)**

**.**

**Nama : Tatsuke Rumi**

**Umur : ?**

**Tanggal lahir : ?**

**Golongan darah : ?**

**Kekei genkai : [EXPECTED GEAR] (SEMPURNA) (ALAT)**

**Kemampuan khusus : rantai**

**Elemen : Katon dan Fuuton**

**Status : istri Soda (belum ada yang tau)**

**.**

**Nah udah pada tahukan? Jika ada yang nanya kenapa kok [EXPECTED GEAR] dimasukin kekei genkai yang nota benenya adalah alat? Begini [EXPECTED GEAR] itu khusus untuk Tatsuke klan saja yang boleh memakai wtau menggunakan. Kekei genkai itu kan jutsu klan? Jadi alat itu juga hanya boleh dipakai oleh anggota klan! Jadi itu termasuk kekei genkai. Dan jika ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa makai [EXPECTED GEAR] ? jawabannya [EXPECTED GEAR] itu di bagi menjadi dua yaitu sempurna dan tidak sempurna. Sempurna itu khusus anggota klan dan kalau tidak sempurna itu diberikan oleh salah satu anggota dengan izin ketua klan. Apa bedanya? [EXPECTED GEAR] sempurna mempunyai sebuah jutsu yang mampu membuat tubuh si pengguna dI balut armor dari kekuatan dari penghuni / makhluk motologi di dalamnya. Sedangkan yang tidak sempurna tidak bisa. Sekian penjelasaanya jangan lupa riview dan juga pertanyaan ajukan saja jangan disimpen. Sampai bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya**

**Hole in Heart log out**


	6. New Friend and Chuunin Exam

**Hole in Heart Log In**

**Yo minna (^_^}7 ketemu lagi dengan saya Hole in Heart. Baiklah semua pertanyaan reader sudah saya jawab di pm para reader sekalian. Oke langsung saja saya Hole in Heart mempersembahkan**

**.**

**.**

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dkk (Kecuali Tatsuke Clan) itu punya Mashashi Kishimoto senpai.**

**Rate :**

**T semi M**

**Genre :**

**Advanture, Fantasy, Romance (masih lama), dan sedikit bumbu humor di sana sini**

**Pair :**

**Naruto x Shizuka (slight : Shikamaru x Kurotsuchi, Ichigo x Orihime**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s) (maybe), gaje,OC, OOC, gore (maybe), jutsu ada yang buat sendiri, biodata char ada yang buat sendiri, keypad rada rada error**

**Note :**

**NOT LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 5**

**New Friend and Chunin Exam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"sisik ular" **ucap Naruto terkejut.

_'Tapi bagaimana bisa Kazekage bukanlah orang yang suka terhadap ular..'_ batin Naruto bertanya _' atau jangan jangan... Orochimaru'_ batin Naruto terkejut. _'Sebaiknya aku jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Lebih baik ku bawa ke desa untuk dicocokan DNA'dan sidik jari_ ' batin Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto memasukan ke dalam kantong plastik dengan jepitan supaya bekas sidik jarinya utuh. Setelah itu ia bergegas pergi dari situ agar tak dicurigai.

* * *

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

* * *

**PENGINAPAN YANG DI TEMPATI NARUTO**

**08 : 00 AM**

besok panginya di penginapan, Naruto langsung berkemas untuk meninggalkan Suna untuk kembali ke Konoha. Tapi tiba tiba ada suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Menunda kegiatannya sebentar dan membukakan pintu. Dan terlihat siapa yang mengetok pintu tersebut ialah Gaara.

"Aku bergabung" ucap Gaara

Naruto yang melihat itu memasang seringai sangat tipis yang mungkin tak bisa dilihat. "Masuklah, aku akan memberitahumu rencananya." ucap Naruto. Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke ruang tamu (kecil)untuk.

* * *

**RUANG TAMU**

sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kursi bersebrangan untuk membahas rencananya.

"Sebelum aku memberi tahu rencananya, perkenalkan nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi dari Konoha dan ketua dari KAGE AIZU " ucap Naruto sambil melepas hengenya

"Terlihat Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar fakta itu tapi Gaara masih bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya di balik wajah datarnya.

"baiklah begini rencananya, pertama tama kau harus memberitahuku tentang apa yang di rencanakan orang yang kuduga Orochimaru." ucap Naruto.

Mendengar nama Orochimaru, Gaara hanya menaikan kedua alisnya. Rasanya petinggi desa tak ada yang bernama Orochimaru!

Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai tipis. "kau pasti merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan ayahmu, hm?" tanya Naruto.

Yang di jawab anggukan oleh Gaara.

Seringai Naruto sedikit melebar. "sebenarnya itu bukan ayahmu, aku duga ayahmu sudah mati dibunuh oleh orang yang menyamar menjadi Kazekage yang kuduga Orochimaru, missing nin Konoha, dijadikan mising nin karena melakukan eksperimen berbahaya terhadap manusia" ucap Naruto.

Gaara kali ini benar benar terkejut. Biasanya ia bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Kali ini dia kelepasan. Menyadari bahwa ia kelepasan ia segera merubah wajahnya kembali datar.

"Jika kau mendapatkannya kau bisa memberitahuku lewat alat ini" ucap Naruto. Sambil menyerahkan sebuah jam komunikasi. "Cara menggunakannya ada di baliknya" lanjut Naruto.

Setelah menerima alat itu, Gaara kembali bertanya " selanjutnya?".

Naruto kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya "aku mendengar bahwa kau akan dijadikan senjata pamungkas terakhir untuk memporak porandakan aku memintamu Saat kau menjadi mode Ichibi, kau harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Ichibi untuk memihak pada Konoha dengan bantuan ini" jelas Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan fuin dalam huruf kanji.

Gaara mngernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya "apa ini?".

"Ini adalah kertas fuin. Kertas ini akan membantumu mengendalikan kekuatan Ichibi dan mengurangi efek dari Ichibi" jelas Naruto.

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan aku langsung pasangkan" Ucap Naruto sambil mulai menggigit jempol kanannya sampai berdarah. Setelah itu ia mengoleskannya di kertas fuin tersebut dan memulai membuat indou. Setelah itu menaruh telunjuk dan jari tengan ke bahu kanan Gaara. "Tahan, ini sedikit sakit" ucap Naruto. Terlihat tulisan kertas fuin itu mulai menghilang dan tersalin di lengan Gaara.

"Eerrrggghh"

Dan terlihat fuin yang ada di lengan kanan atas Gaara sudah complete.

"dan juga aku memberikanmu Ini" ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu ber tulisan kanji KAGE AIZU.

"Apa Ini?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ini adalah kartu Identitas bahwa, kau diterima sebagai anggota KAGE AIZU" jelas Naruto.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu ia berdiri "Aku harus pergi" ucap Gaara sambil meninggalkan tempat mereka bercakap cakap tadi.

Naruto yang melihat kepergian Gaara Hanya menyeringai tipis dan menatap pintu penginapannya. Tiba tiba sebuah suara muncul dari pikiran Naruto.

**_"kau yakin dia tak akan berkhianat, Naruto" _**ucap suara Itu yaitu Scorch.

Naruto yang mendengar Itu melebarkan seringaiannya _"tenang saja, semua sudah ku perhitungkan matang matang"_ ucap Naruto yang masih memandang pintunya dengan seringaian yang biaa membuat anak kecil ketakutan.

* * *

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

* * *

**DI SEBUAH HUTAN**

**08 : 00 AM**

Disebuah hutan terlihat seseorang dengan rambut jabrik hitam, mata onyx, memakai : dalaman/ kaos berwarna merah, celana hitam, di balut jubah berwarna merah dengan bercak api berwarna merah, hitai ate yin yang di dahi, sarung tangan berwarna merah polos, sandal standar shinobi, sebuah topeng berada di dahinya dan jangan lupakan sebuah pedang besar betengger di punggungnya. Dan pemuda Itu bernama Tatsuke Sira, sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan tersebut.

Yah sebenarnya Ia Ingin berpetualang atau mengelilingi dimensi Ini. Tapi, kalau bukan rasa rindu terhadap kakak tertuanya yang ia perkirakan di Konoha karena ia merasakan chakra kakaknya disana, walau samar samar, ia tak akan disini. Dan sekarang ia sedang berjalan dengan malasnya menuju Konoha _'Hah, kenapa Nii-san selalu muncul di tempat yang jauh'_ batin Sira kesal. Tiba tiba sebuah suara muncul di pikirannya

_**"Jangan mengeluh, Sira. Kita sudah dekat dengan Konoha" **_ucap Suara Itu.

_'Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi, kenapa selalu saja Nii-san masuk ke suatu dimensi yang jauh dari posisiku? Menyebalkan!'_ Ucap Sira.

Suara Itu tertawa mendengar celotehan Sira

Sira yang mendengar tawa Itu memanyunkan bibirnya _'hei, diamlah Nemesus. Lama lama kau seperti Nii-san teme'_ ucap Sira kesal.

Bukannya menghentikan tawanya, makhluk tadi yang di panggil Nemesus Itu malah memperkeras tawanya **_"HAHHAHA aku hanya heran, 6 Knight Tatsuke yang di takuti oleh semua clan dimensi diantaranya ada orang seperti dirimu" _**ucap salah satu monster penghuni** [EXPECTED GEAR]** berbentuk naga merah dengan 5 pasang sayapnya Sambil bersusah payah menahan tawanya.

Sedangkan Sira yang mendengar ejekan dari patner kerjanya selama beribu ribu tahun hanya mendengus. Tiba tiba 20 buah shuriken melesat ke arah Sira. Sira yang melihat Itu langsung menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang. Di depan Sira muncul 7 orang berpenampilan sangar.

"Serahkan semua barangmu jika kau sayang nyawamu" ucap salah satu bandit. Sira yang melihat mereka mengangkat kedua alisnya. _'Bandit eh? Lumayan untuk pemanasan'_ batin Sira. "Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" tanya Sira. "Maka kami akan membunuhmu. Serang!" Perintah yang kira kira adalah bos bandit.

Dan satu orang mulai menyerang Sira dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal. Tapi sayang serangan tersebut masih bisa dihindari oleh Sira dengan bergerak ke arah kiri. Setelah Itu Sira menendang bandit tersebut ke arah kanan dengan betis luar kaki kanan. Dan bandit tersebut langsung melesat dengan kencang sampai menabrak sebuah pohon dan pohon tersebut langsung tumbang.

Melihat rekanya dengan mudah dikalahkan mereka mulai ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin "tunggu apa lagi? Serang!" Perintah bos bandit. Setelah Itu mereka semua langsung menyerang Sira. Dan salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal. Sira yang melihat sebuah serangan yang di arahkan padanya tentu ia tak tinggal diam, dia langsung menahan pedang tersebut dengan tangan kosong.

Bandit yang mengayunkan pedang tersebut kaget bukan main. Bagaimana dia bisa menahan serangan pedang yang tajam dengan tangan kosong. Melihat kesempatan, Sira langsung mematahkan pedang tersebut,memutar badannya dan langsung menghunuskan patahan pedang tadi tepat di lambungnya.

_'2 tumbang'_ batin Sira. Dan 2 orang berlari ke arah Sira dan siap menebaskan pedangnya ke Sira. Sira yang melihat tersebut langsung mengambil tindakan dengan meloncat dan berputar seperti gasing dengan kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas. Melihat kesembatan Sira langsung menusukkan 2 buah kunai yang Ia bawa ke tengkorak kepala bagian belakang Bandit tadi.

Dan kembali 2 orang bandit menyerang Sira dari kiri dan kanan. Tapi Sira tetap diam saja. Bos bandit yang melihat Targetnya tak menghindar hanya menyeringai. Dia menduga bahwa targetnya itu sudah lelah dan tak bisa menghindar. Tapi, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar.

Melihat kedua bandit tadi sudah dekat dan mulai menebaskan pedang ke arahnya, Sira langsung mengambil tindakan yaitu salto kebelakang untuk menghindar. Akibatnya, tebasan yang diluncurkan bandit tadi malah mengenai satu sama lain.

Melihat semua anak buahnya di kalahkan dengan mudah, boss bandit hendak kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi, usaha tersebut gagal karena bos bandit sudah mendapati Sira di depannya yang sudah menggenggam kunai di tangan kanannya

"Jika kau di biarkan hidup, kau hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan" ucap Sira. Setelah Itu Dia melemparkan sebuah kunai tepat di dahi bandit tadi. Dan terlihat tubuh bos bandit tadi langsung tumbang tak bernyawa.

Memandangi 'hasil karyanya' sebentar dengan tatapan datar. Di sana terlihat 7 onggok mayat yang bergelimpangan. Terlihat darah terus mengucur dari mayat tadi. Dan juga tercium bau amis dan anyir di sana. Setelah itu Sira menggumamkan "membosankan". Setelah itu ia Shunsin Pergi dari tempat tadi menuju Konoha, tempat kakanya berada.

Ternyata sedari tadi Sira sedang di lihat oleh seorang perempuan berambut merah yang tergerai tertiup angin. Dan mata hazel nya menatap tempat bekas pertarungan Sira tadi. Bisa terlihat ekspresinya menyiratkan kerinduan. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu... Satan-sama" gumamnya. Setelah Itu dia menghilang dengan diiringi oleh dau jatuh.

* * *

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

* * *

**KONOHAGAKURE**

**11 : 00**

Sekarang Sira sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan utama Konoha. Yah sekarang dia sekarang sedang pusing. Yah bagaimana tidak, tadi dia harus kerepotan untuk mencari I dentitas palsu untuk mengelabuhi dua penjaga gerbang Konoha yaitu Izumo dan Kotetsu. Saat di tanya oleh duo penjaga gerbang, patner dari Nemesus. Ini langsung kelabakan. sebelumnya dirinya memang belum menyiapkan sebuah I dentitas palsu. Tapi akhirnya Dia berhasil juga. hah sungguh merepotkan. Tiba tiba...

Buk

Sangking asiknya berpikir, Sira menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan. Sira yang menyadari menabrak seseorang dia segera bangkit dan menolong. "Ah maafkan aku, tadi aku~" ucapan Sira terpotong saat dirinya melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Dan saat itu juga dirinya langsung berkeringat dingin. Yaitu... Naruto

"Aku juga minta maaf" Ucap Naruto. Dan saat melihat orang yang bertubrukan dengannya, matanya menyipit. Dirinya merasa orang Ini pernah bertemu dengan dirinya, tapi dia tak tau dimana. Bagi Sira Ini adalah kondisi yang buruk, dia harus cepat cepat pergi dari situ "a-aku harus pergi a-aku ada urusan" ucap Sira sambil keringan dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Naruto. Sira yang mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya berbahaya langsung berkeringat semakin banyak. "Ti-tidak ki-kita belum pernah bertemu" jawab Sira. "Begitu, baiklah maaf menganggu" ucap Naruto sambil mulai berjalan ke kediaman Sandaime untuk melapor.

Melihat reaksi dari Naruto, Sira merasa lega. Apa jadinya jika Naruto menyadari bahwa dia adalah Sira, mantan senseinya. 'Fyuuh, hampir saja' batin Sira. setelah Itu dia kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha untuk menemukan kakaknya.

Setelah beberapa lama Sira menysusuri jalan Konoha tapi tak menemukan kakaknya juga."hah kemana sih dia" tanya Sira sambil mengeluh. Dan tiba tiba di sebuah kedai doriyaki Dirinya merasakan chakra yang tak asing._ 'Ah, seharusnya aku sudah tau. Tempat yang Ideal mencari nii-san adalah kedai doriyaki'_ batin Sora. Setelah Itu Sira berjalan mengendap endap masuk kedalam kedai

**KEDAI DORIYAKI**

Pelan pelan Sira menggeser pintunya dan dia menghilangkqn suara berdecit pintu dengan chakranya. dan dia melihat kakanya dengan seorang perempuan. Melihat Itu Sira mengernyitkan dahinya_ 'siapa dia'_ batin Sira bertanya tanya. mengendap endap perlahan untuk mengagetkan nii-san nya. Hendak mengagetkanya tiba tiba

"Jangan mencoba mengagetkanku Sira karena kau tak akan bisa" ucap nii-san nya atau Soda dengan nada monotonnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Sira yang merasa dirinya sudah disadari hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya "aku ketahuan ya" ucap Sira.

"Hn, lama tak bertemu adik bodoh" ucap Soda. "HEI, kau jangan memanggilku seperti Itu" protes Sira sambil menunjuk Soda. Sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya biasa dan mulai memakan doriyakinya lagi dan mulai bertanya "hmm apakah kau sudah melakukan yang ku perintahkan". Sira yang mengerti yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan berkata "hmh, aku tidak suka bersosialisasi" . Sedangkan ketua clan Tatsuke Itu kembali memakan doriyakinya. "Ngomong ngomong soal teman, siapa dia nii-san?" Tanya Sira sambil menunjuk Rumi yang sedang makan doriyaki di samping Soda.

"Oh, ya aku sampai lupa perkenalkan dia Rumi, Tatsuke Rumi dia adalah..." belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Soda langsung dipotong oleh Rumi "Istri Soda-kun" ucap Rumi dengan nada childish. Sira yang mendengar Itu, otaknya sempat blank. Dan saat tersadar, mulut Sira mengnga lebar dan matanya melotot.

"APA!?"

Dan teriakan Sira membahana di seluruh pelosok Konoha bahkan menyebabkan burung yang bertengger di pohon langsung terbang menjauh.

* * *

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

* * *

**RUANG TAMU MANSION SARUTOBI**

**01 : 00 PM**

di salah satu ruangan dari sekian banyak ruangan di mansion Sarutobi, terlihat 2 orang sedang duduk. Yaitu seorang anak kecil dan seoarang mantan Hokage.

"Jadi, laporan apa yang Ingin kau berikan, Naruto?" Tanya Sandaime Hokage/ Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari kakek angkatnya, sang penguasa meiton menjawab "begini Sandaime-jiji, saat aku melakukan pemeriksaan keadaan Sunagakure aku menemui banyak sekali ninja Oto di sana dan aku juga membawa beberapa bukti atau Informasi seperti Ini" mulai mengambil beberapa barang dari saku ninjanya.

Melihat semua barang yang di dapat Naruto, sang mantan Hokage Ini mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sebuah bungkusan yang berisi...

"Sisik ular..?" Tanya Hiruzen. Mendengar Hiruzen bertanya Naruto segera menjawab "emm, Ini adalah salah satu bukti yang aku bawa. Selama aku di Suna, aku melihat tingkah aneh Kazekage. Dan di suatu gang aku sempat mendengar percakapan Kazekage dengan orang berambut putih berkacamata yang di panggil Kabuto. Dan saat Kazekage meninggalkan tempat Itu aku menemukan sisik ular. Dan aku dengan cepat menganalisi bahwa satu satunya ninja yang membawa Ini adalah..." sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"...Orochimaru" Hiruzen yang mendengar Itu tentu terkejut dan dengan cepat menyimpulkan "jadi, yang kau maksud adalah Orochimaru tidak setuju dengan keusan Kazekage, dandut karena sebab Itu Orochimaru membunuh Kazekage dan menyamar menjadi Kazekage agar bisa menyatukan Oto dan Suna untuk menghancurkan Konoha?" Tebak Hiruzen.

"Tepat Sekali" jawab Naruto. Setelah Itu Hiruzen kembali menatap barang barang yang lain. Dan dia mendapati sebuah perekam di antara barang barang tadi. Melihat Itu Hiruzen bertanya ke Naruto "apa Isi rekaman Ini?". Mendengar pertanyaan kembali di lontarkan oleh orang yang di juluki 'The Professor' saat perang dunia ketiga Itu, Naruto segera menjawab "rekaman Ini berisi rencana penyerangan desa Suna dan Oto terhadap Konoha.

Hiruzen yang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto hanya mengngguk tanda mengerti._ 'hmm kemampuan Naruto sudah tak perlu di ragukan lagi'_ batin Hiruzen. Meletakkan kedua sikunya ke meja dan menyandarkan dagunya di atasnya, Hiruzen bertanya "jadi, apa rencanamu?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Berpikir sejenak "begini kita tak usah memberi tahu Hokage masalah Ini, karena dia pasti tak akan percaya. Tapi, aku sudah menyebar 20 anggota KAGE AIZU di setiap dinding yang menyamar menjadi burung, kelinci, ular dll" jelas Naruto. Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Hiruzen hanya mengngguk tanda mengerti.

Merasa penjelasan Naruto sudah cukup dia memperbolehkan Naruto pergi "kau boleh pergi!".mendengar Izin dilontarkan oleh Sandaime, Naruto segera berdiri dan mohon pamit "baiklah, aku mohon pamit aku juga harus mempersiapkan ujian Chuunin" Setelah Itu Naruto pergi keluar meninggalkan Mansion Sarutobi

* * *

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

**JALAN MENUJU LOKASI UJIAN CHUUNIN**

**08 : 00**

Terlihat trio murid didik Genma yaitu Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ichigo sedang berjalan menuju lokasi ujian Chunin tahap pertama. Tiba tiba mereka melihat beberapa orang yaitu 3 orang genin Konohagakure tim 7 seorang bocah berambut hitam cucu Sandaime yaitu Konohamaru dan 2 genin Sunagakure. Terlihat salah satu diantara mereka yang Naruto predikdi dari Intesitas chakranya adalah pengguna kugutsu, sedang mengganggu Konoha maru tapi di tolong oleh tim 7

Tiba tiba di depan genin Sunagakure muncul butiran butiran pasir yang lama lama membentuk sebuah tubuh yaitu Gaara. "Kankurou, Temari kita harus bergegas!" Perintah Gaara. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh kedua orang yang dipanggil Kankurou dan Temari. Melihat kedatangan salah satu orang yang beru baru Ini menjadi agennya, Naruto menyeringai. Melangkah ke arah Gaara, setelah sampai sang pemimpin organisasi KAGE AIZU Ini membisikan sesuatu di telinga Gaara. "Baiklah" jawab Gaara.

Kedua saudara Gaara yang melihat Itu tentu bingung. Gaara yang terkenal tak peduli dengan orang lain dan tak pernah bersosialisasi, bisa mengenal pemuda rambut merah Tadi. Melihat bahwa waktu yang terbatas, Naruto segera memerintahkan atau mengajak kedua sahabatnya "ayo Ichigo, Shikamaru" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya.

Setelah Itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan juga terlihat pandangan ke bencian tersirat dari sorot mata Menma saat menatap Naruto.

Setelah sekian menit akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Akademi tempat ujian Chunin pertama. Semua murid Akademi hari Ini di liburkan karena Akademi akan di gunakan lokasi ujian Chunin pertama. Bisa kita lihat suasana di dalam terlihat gaduh, dan semuanya senyap ketika terlihat seorang berpakaian rompi jounin, memakai hitai ate di dahi, dan 4 Buah kunai dengan ukuran cukup besar terikat di lengan atas kanan. Celana standar jounin yah penampilannya memang mirip seperti jounin biasa dengan model rambut di kuncir sepunggung.

"Baiklah namaku Kizashu Raiha, aku di sini menggantikan Morino Ibiki sebagai pengawas ujian Chuunin kali Ini, kalian sungguh tak beruntung kali Ini." Ucapnya yang terdengar... Santai. Dan berbagai ekspresi tercetak di muka para peserta ujian Chuunin. Salah satu nya seperti Menma_ 'Heh, sepertinya dia tak begitu hebat'_ Oh Itu sebuah kesalahan besar Menma.

_'Kizashu raiha? Salah satu orang terkanal dengan ketegasannya dan kedisiplinannya, bekerja di badan penyiksaan dan Introgasi Konoha sama seperti Ibiki, dan semua Itu tersembunyi di balik wajah malasnya. Omoishiroi'_ batin Naruto menyeringai di dalam hati.

Memantau sebentar para peserta ujian _'sepertinya sebagian besar tak memiliki potensi'_ batin Raiha. "Baiklah, aku jelaskan peraturannya. Pertama, kalian akan di beri kertas ujian yang berisi 10 soal Masing masing soal yang di jawab dengan benar maka akan mendapatkan 1 poin minimql kalian harus mendapat 1 poin jika Ingin behasil. Kedua, ujian kali Ini adalah ujian team. Jadi, jika salah satu anggota team kalian gagal, maka anggota team kalian yang lainnya akan juga Ikut gagal. Ketiga, jika kalian ketahuan 3 kali mencontek maka kalian akan gagal. Baiklah aku ucapkan selamat mengerjakan 9 soal ujian neraka" jelas Raiha yang di akhir kalimatnya dia menyeringai. Dan melihat seringai Itu bergidik ngeri kecuali beberapa orang termasuk tim 5.

Dan para petugas mulai membagikan soal ujian. Terlihat berbagai ekspresi tercetak di wajah peserta ujian Chunin. Ada yang santai santai saja, tetap kalem, dan yang paling banyak adalah frustasi. Raiha yang melihat ekspresi muridnya terenyum senang. Dan kini mata Raiha terfokus kepada tokoh utama kita yang sedang berfikir dengan santainya. Melihat Itu senyuman ralat seringaian Raiha melebar. '_Sepertinya dia memiliki potensi'_ batin Raiha.

Menma sekarang terlihat sangat frustasi._ 'Arrggghh soal macam apa Ini'_ batinnya sambil mengacak acak rambutnya.

Sekarang tokoh utama kita sedang berfikir untuk mengerjakan soal_ 'soal Ini bukan untuk orang setingkat Genin maupun Chuunin pasti ada yang salah'_ batin Naruto._ 'Tunggu dulu ada yang janggal di sini'_ batin Naruto. _'Apa Ini? Genjutsu!?'_ batin Naruto. Membuat Insou pembuka Genjutsu _'kai'_ dan benar saja perlahan di bawah nomor sembilan muncul soal ke 10. _'Jadi begitu'_ batin Naruto. Dan hal yang sama pun sepertinya juga terjadi terhadap Shikamaru.

Dan juga usaha usaha unik yang di gunakan oleh para peserta untuk mencontek.

TRAK

Sebuah kunai menancap dibangku salah sati ninja Suna. Ninja yang melihat Itu tentu terkejut. "Hei, apa apaan Ini?" Tanyanya kesal. Sedangkan sang pelempar yaitu Raiha menjawab "kau ketahuan mencontek 3 kali, kau dan tim mu di persilahkan keluar". Sedangkan ninja tadi keluar dengan timnya tanpa pembelaan.

"No 12 gagal"

"No 134 gagal"

"No 82 di persilahkan keluar"

Dan masih banyak lagi ppmtim tim yang gagal. Sekarang terlihat setengah dari jumlah tim yang tadi yang masih bertahan. Melihat sebentar ke arah jam Raiha segera mengumumkan "baiklah waktu Habis silahkan kertas ujian di kumpul di meja". Semua peserta segera meletakan kertasnya di meja pengawas. Mengambil semua kertasnya Raiha segera ekspresi biasa biasa saja tercetak di wajah Raiha. _'Hah, mereka semua payah padahal hanya kupasang genjutsu rank B saja mereka tak bisa mendeteksi, bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi Chunin jika tidak bisa mendeteksi Genjutsu?'_ Batin Raiha. Saat dia memeriksa milik Naruto, dia tersenyum. 'Sudah kuduga Dia memiliki potensi' meletakkan kertas ujian di meja, menatap sebentar para peserta yang sedang tegang. "Baiklah, walau mengecewakan tapi kunyatakan kalian lulus, tetaplah di Sini pengawas ujian Chunin ke 2 akan segera datang" ucapnya. Setelah Itu dia pergi keluar sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

.Selang beberapa menit berlalu muncul sebuah kepulan asap. Setelah menipis terlihatlah seorang perempuan yang termasuk salah satu jounin di Konoha. "Baiklah namaku Anko Mitarashi, aku adalah pengawas ujian Chunin kedua. Dan tempat Ujian Chunin kedua adalah hutan kematian" ucapnya setelah Itu dia Shunsin lagi. Dan semua peserta bergegas menuju hutan kematian kecuali beberapa peserta memakai Shunsin termasuk tim 5.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**yosh akhirnya selesai. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan update saya banyak pekerjaan. Jika ada typo saya mohon maaf sebsar besarnya dan keypad saya rada rada error Itu adalah salah satu penghambat saya. Dan saya akan menampilkan profile dari Sira**

**Nama : Tatsuke Sira**

**Umur : ?**

**Tanggal lahir : ?**

**Golongan darah : ?**

**Favoirite : makanan pedas**

**Hobi : membaca buku 18+ **

**Sifat : ceroboh, terlalu bersemangat, gegabah, hentai, pintar (dikit).**

**Kekei genkai : [EXPECTED GEAR] (ALAT) (SEMPURNA)**

**kemampuan khusus : meiton**

**Elemen : katon**

**status : salah satu 6 knight Tatsuke (sebagai pemimpin 'Ryuu' (batalion Tatsuke 1))**

**Status asli : ... (ada yang bisa tebak?)**

**Yak semoga para reader paham atas penjelasan saya. Jika ada pertanyaan tanyakan saja. Dan juga saya mohon komentar anda atas chapter saya yang Ini dan untuk jadwal update 2 minggu sekali 1 bulan sekali paling lambat. Tapi saya usahakan 1 jinggu sekali. Baiklah sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Hole in Heart Log out**


	7. Chapter 7 (Chuunin Exam stage 2)

**Hole in Heart Log In**

**Yo minna (^.^ktemu lagi dengan author tamfan nan ganteng ini *hueek*. Ok, untuk jawaban pertanyaan 'Kenapa Sira dipanggil Satan?' Begini semua anggota Tatsuke Clan itu memiliki wujud asli masuntuksing. Dan di anime saya unsur DxD emm... mungkin sedikit. Oke tak usah bertele tele, saya, Hole in Heart yang termasuk 10 besar cowo terpopuler di kampus *di lempar lemari* emang kenyataan sih, mempersembahkan.**

**~MEITON NO NARUTO~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dkk (kecuali Tatsuke Clan) itu sepenuhnya milik Mashasi Kishimoto senpai**

**Rate :**

**T semi M**

**Genre :**

**Advanture, fantasy, romance (setelah Naruto keluar Konoha), dan sedikit bumbu humor di sana sini.**

**Pair :**

**(Tokoh Utama)**

**Naruto x Shizuka, Shikamaru x kurotsuchi, Ichigo x Orihime**

**(Selain Tokoh Utama)**

**Gaara x Matsuri, Genma x Shizune, (bisa nambah)**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s) (maybe), gaje, OC, OOC, jutsu ada yang buat sendiri, biodata char buat sendiri, keypad rada rada error**

**Note :**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Chapter 7**

**Chuunin Exam Stage 2**

**FOREST OF DEATH (SHI NO MORI)**

di sebuah hutan yang terlihat menyeramkan, terlihat beberapa genin sedang berbaris di depan gerbang hutan kematian. Merasa semua genin sudah datang Anko segera menjelaskan peraturan ujian kali ini. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya. Pertama, kalian akan di berikan sebuah gulungan. Ada dua jenis gulungan. Yang pertama, gulungan bumi dan yang kedua gulungan langit. Kalian di tugaskan untuk mencari pasangan gulungan yang kalian punya. Setelah berhasil kalian harus menuju menara yang terletak di tengah hutan kematian. Kedua, membunuh di perbolehkan disini. Ketiga, waktu ujian adalah 3 hari. " ucap Anko dengan seringaian has nya.

Melihat ke arah para peserta, Anko menyeringai. Karena ekspresi ketakutan para peserta. Tapi ada sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Anko menaikan kedua alisnya. Yaitu seorang anak berambut merah dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya sedang bersandar di pohon dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memejamkan mata.

Kembali membuat seringaiaannya yang tadi, Anko juga mengambil sebuah kunai dan melemparkan kearah anak tadi alias tokoh utama kita. merasakan sebuah kunai ke arahnya Naruto menahan kunai itu dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya yang ia apitkan. Setelah itu ia mengapitkan atau menekan dengan kunai tadi. Dan akibatnya kunai tersebut langsung hancur berkeping keping.

Beberapa peserta yang melihat kemampuan Naruto, menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Anko yang melihat kemampuan Naruto membatin _'hm? Sepertinya dia memiliki potensi prodigy'_. Kembali melihat ke arah para peserta, "baiklah si lahkan ambil gulungan kalian." Ucap Anko. Dan segera perwakilan tim maju untuk mengambil gulungan. Dan tim 5 mendapatkan gulungan langit. Melihat semua persiapan sudah cukup Anko mengumumkan. "Baiklah, dengan ini kunyatakan ujian Chuunin tahap 2 DIMULAI" dan bersamaan dengan itu, gerbang hutan kematian pun terbuka

Dan semua tim di sana langsung melesat menuju ke hutan kematian. Di sana mulai terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari dalam hutan kematian. Anko yang mendengar suara tersebut menyeringai dan berkata "sudah di mulai ya?"

**BERSAMA TIM 5**

Sekarang tim 5 sedang meloncat dari cabang pohon satu ke cabang pohon lain. Terjadi keheningan disana. Melihat keheningan sedang melanda, Ichigo berniat membuka topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, apa rencana kita, Naruto?". Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Mendengar bahwa tak ada jawaban Ichigo berniat bertanya kembali, tapi niatan itu di gagalkan oleh teguran Shikamaru. "Ssssttt, diamlah, jangan menganggu Naruto dia sedang mengatur rencana". Mendengar terguran dari prodigy terbuang clan Nara, Ichigo hanya bisa diam.

Mari kita lihat Naruto. Sekarang Naruto sedang mengatur rencana yang pas untuk dia pakai dan kedua sahabatnya. Merasa dia sudah menemukan rencana yang bagus, dia segera memberitahukan kedua sahabatnya. "Untuk sementara kita akan menunggu musuh yang mengincar kita". Dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Ichigo dan Shikamaru.

Tak berselang lama 6 buah shuriken melesat ke arah tim 5. Merasa ada bahaya dengan segera Naruto memberi komando. "Menghindar" dan dengan segera mereka semua menghindar ke berbagai arah. Setelah shuriken itu menancap, tim 5 kembali di posisi awal tapi, sekarang mereka memasang posisi siaga dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Dan dari pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari sana, muncul 10 buah shuriken yang langsung melesat ke arah tim 5. Melihat bahaya, Naruto segera mengambul beberaoa buah kunai dan melemparkannya ke shuriken tadi. Ajaibnya, semua kunai Naruto mengenai shuriken tersebut sehingga shuriken itu menancap ke arah lain.

Mengetahui posisi musuh Shikamaru segera melemparkan shurikennya yang dia duga adalah tempat musuh bersembunyi dan mulai merapal insou. **"SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (手裏剣 影 分身 の 術)" **ucapnya kemudian tapi berupa bisikan. Dan tiba ttiba dan tiba tiba shuriken itu menjadi banyak yang mungkin sampai jumlah 50 buah.

Dan benar datang jutsu balasan berupa hembusan angin yang kencang yang mengakibatkan semua shuriken yang dilemparkan Shikamaru langsung terpental ke segala arah. Dan jutsu tersebut juga masih mengarah ke Shikamaru. Tapi tiba tiba Ichigo melompat le depan Shikamaru dan langsung membuat insou.

**"TSUKURU : TETSU NO HEKI (作る ： 鉄 の 壁)" **dan mulai muncul bola bola partikel yang bersatu dan mulai membentuk sebuah dinding besi. Dan angin tadi langsung bertubrukan dengan dinding besi tersebut. Dantentu saja angin tersebut kalah. Dan perlahan besi tadi menghilang dengan cara memudar. Dan di depan mereka muncul 3 orang dengan penampilan yang tak biasa.

Naruto yang merasa mengenal mereka langsung mengmukakan. "Zaku Abumi, Kinuta Dosu dan Kin Tsuchi, salah satu Tim Otogakure yang berbakat. Apa tebakan ku benar?". Merasa mereka sudah di kenali Zaku berucap. "Heh, aku tak menyangka kami seterkenal itu?" Dan di bibirnya terukir seringai. "Cepat serahkan gulungan kalian jika ingin selamat" perintah Zaku.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, ayo kita bertarung" jawab Ichigo. Dan mereka masing masing saling hadap berhadapan.

**ICHIGO VS ZAKU ABUMI**

Di tanah sekarang terlihat Ichigo dan Zaku sedang berhadapan. "Heh, sepertinya aku mendapat lawan yang mudah" ucap Zaku dengan nda meremhkan. Mendengar ejekan terucap dari mulut Zaku, Ichigo membalas. "Heh, kau jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya". "Cih, banyak omong kau" titah Zaku. Setelah itu ia membuat insou dan merentangkan tangannya ke depan. **"ZANKUUHA (斬空は)"** muncul hembusan angin kencang menerjang Ichigo.

Melihat sebuah jutsu mengarah ke arahnya Ichigo tak tinggal diam dia segera membuat insou **"KATON : GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU (火遁 : 豪華級 の 術)" **dari mulut Ichigo muncul api dengan intesitas sangat besar saya ulangi SANGAT besar bertubrukan dengan jutsu Zaku. Tentu saja jutsu Zaku bagai semut melawan gajah. Dan jutsu tersebut tak berhenti di situ, jutsu tersebut langsung mengarah ke Zaku. Zaku yang melihat itu tentu langung menghindar. Dan akibatnya api tadi langsung menabrak pohon danpohon tadi dan sekitarnya langsung menjadi lautan api.

Merasa bahwa jutsunya tak mengenai Zaku, Ichigo mengangkat alisnya. _'Hmm, dimana dia?' _batin Ichigo.

**WITH ZAKU**

sekatrang Zaku berada di salah satu pohon dengan nafas ter engah engah. "*HOSH* aku tak pernah melihat api *HOSH* dengan intesitas *HOSH* sebesar itu" ucapnya terengah engah. "Heh, kau bisa lari tapi tak bisa sembunyi" ucap sebuah suara berasal dari belakang Zaku. Zaku yang mendengar suarta tersebut tentu kaget. Dia langsung menoleh kebelakang, dan dia mendapati Ichigo berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa sebuah pedang.

_'apa, bagaimana bisa!?' _batin Zaku bertanya tanya. Melihat ekspresi shok dari lawannya, sang anak berambut orange ini menyeringai dan berkata. "Kau pasti bertanya tanya kan, bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu?" Tanya Ichigo yang masih mempertahankan seringaiannya sembari mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Zaku dengan cara horizontal.

Melihat sebuah serangan diluncurkan oleh musuhnya, Zaku segera menangkis serangan tersebut dengan sebuah kunai. Suara dentingan senjata tajam pun tak terelakan. "Itu karena aku memiliki sensor yang cukup tinggi walaupun aku yang paling rendah diantara kedua sahabatku." Lanjut Ichigo. Dan tiba tiba saja kunai Zaku patah. Yang mengakibatkan pedang Ichigo kembali menebas kearah Zaku. Secara reflek, Zaku segera menghindar dengan salto ke belakang.

Akibatnya tebasan pedang Ichigo meluncur pass di atas muka Zaku. Betapa terkejutnya Zaku saat melihat pedang yang di gunakan Ichigo dengan seksama. _'Apa, Kusanagi no Tsurugi!?.' _batin Zaku yang kembali bertanya tanya. Dan keduanya sekarang sedang berdiri dengan posisi siaga dan berhadap hadapan dengan nafas terengah engah.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi *hosh* dimana kau *hosh* mendapatkannya? " tanya Zaku. Mengatur nafas sebentar, Ichigo menjawab. "Ini bukan Kusanagi no Tsurugi, tapi ini hanya tiruannya.". Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Zaku dengan posisi horizontal. Melihat bahaya Zaku membuat insou. Dengan merentangkan tangannya kedepan

**"Zankûkyokuha (斬空極波)" **

Muncul sebuah tekanan udara yang sangat besar dari tabung yang di tanamkan di telapak tangan Zaku. Ichigo yang melihat tersebut terkejut bukan main. Dan langsung terpental ke belakang sejauh beberapa meter. Dan juga menyebabkan pohon yang ada di sana tumbang. Melihat musuhnya terpental jauh Zaku menyeringai. "Bagaimana? Apa kau masih ingin melawanku heh?" Tanya Zaku setengah berteriak.

Dari salah satu reruntuha batang tersebut muncul Ichigo yang terhoyong hoyong. "Tentu saja aku akan mengalahkanmu." Ichigo mulai berdiri walau terlihat bersusah payah. "Karena~". Ichigo mulai menegakkan kepalanya. "KARENA KALIAN PARA KRIMINAL HANYA AKAN MENGANGGU KAMI UNTUK MEWUJUDKAN PERDAMAIAN." Ucap Ichigo lantang.

Mendengar pernyataan musuhnya, Zaku menaikan alisnya. "Heh perdamaian? Perdamaian hanya lah sebuah mimpi yang di mimpikan orang NAIF sepertimu." Ucap Zaku setengah berteriak. Mendengar jawaban dari Zaku, Ichigo berkata. "Heh, *hosh* itu lah yang dikatakan *hosh* sebagian besar orang.". Mengatur nafasnya. "Tapi, kami percaya, bahwa perdamaian itu NYATA" Ucap Ichigo diakhir kalimatnya berteriak. Dan Ichigo langsung menerjang Zaku dengan kecepatan tinggi dan badan yang di kelilingi api.

Melihat kecepan Ichigo, Zaku terkaget kaget. _'bagaimana bisa dia bergerak secepat itu.' _batin Zaku. Dan tiba tiba...

DUAGH

_'Ugh'_

tiba tiba saja Ichigo di samping Zaku dan langsung memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Yang mengakibatkan Zaku terlempar cukup jauh dan menabrak pohon. Melihat dirinya sedang terdesak Zaku segera membuat insou dan melafalkan jutsunya tapi kegiatannya terhenti karena sebuah serangan mengejutkan dari arah sampingnya. Dan serangan tersebut langsung mengakibatkan Zaku terpental kembali.

Sekarang Zaku sedang tersandar di pohon dengan ekspresi ketakutan melihat kedepan. Kenapa? Karena di depannya terlihat Ichigo sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan api yang terus berkoar koar di sekitar tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan seringai menyeramkan bak Shinigami yang siap mencabut nyawa ribuan orang terukir di bibir Ichigo.

"Kalian adalah penghalang kami untuk menuju pintu perdamaian. Jadi, kalian harus kumusnahkan" ucap Ichigo. Setelah itu Ichigo meletakkan tangannya di kepala Zaku dan meremasnha dengan kuat. Akibatnya kepala Zaku langsung pecah berkeping keping. Dan terlihat otak, bola mata dan organ organ yang ada di kepala milik Zaku berceran di sekiranya.

Dan dengan perlahan seonggok mayat tersebut mulai dilalap api. Melihat lawannya sudah tewas, Ichigo menghilangkan apinya dan memandang keatas. _'satu penghalang sudah dihancurkan' _batin Ichigo sembari terus menatap keatas dan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus.

**SHIKAMARU VS KIN TSUCHI**

sementara itu di sebuah tempat disisi hutan kematian, Shikamaru dan Kin sedang berhadapan. "Hah, melawan perempuan? Oh sepertinya ini akan merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya kebelakang kepalanya. Melihat tanggapan dari musuhnya, muncul pertigaan di dahi Kin. "Hei, kau jangan meremehkanku" tegur Kin.

"Aku bukannya meremehkanmu! Tapi, aku hanya tak mau melawan perempuan, karena perempuan itu...merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Dan terlihat di dahi Kin Tsuchi terlihats sudut siku siku tersebut bertambah banyak. "ITU SAMA SAJA BODOH" Kin Tsuchi.

Mendengar pernyataan dari Kin Tsuchi, Shikamaru menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum hambar. "Begitu ya? Menurut kamus yang sudah kubaca meremehkan dengan tak mau melawan itu berbeda" ucap Shikamaru. "Ini tak akan ada habisnya" ucap Kin Tsuchi sambil mengeluarkan kunai di kantong ninjanya.. "Well, kau yang memulainya" ucap Shikamaru sembari melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kin Tsuchi.

Setelah itu mereka langsung saling menerjang dan menebaskan kunai mereka. Suara gesekan atau dentingan kunai pun tak bisa terhindarkan. Melihat kesempatan Kin Tsuchi melempar senbon dengan lonceng ke arah yang disengaja di lesetkan dari Shikamaru. Dan lonceng tadi berdenting. Sontak saja Shikamaru langsung menoleh kesamping. Melihat kesempatan Kin langsung melancarkan serangan selanjutnya

**"KAGE SENBON (影 千本)" **setelah itu ia melemparkan senbon dalam jumlah lumayan banyak ke arah Shikamaru. Dan insting ninja Shikamaru berteriak agar dirinya menoleh ke samping. Dan benar saja, di sana sudah ada puluhan dan mungkin ratusan senbon mengarah ke Shikamaru. Tapi terlambat Shikamaru sudah terkena semua senbon tersebut. Dan Shikamaru memuntahkan cairan merah kehitam hitaman yaitu darah.

Melihat rencananya berhasil, Kin Tsuchi menyeringai. "Apa sda kata kata terakhir?" Tanya Kin Tsuchi "Katsu" gumam Shikamaru. Mendengar gumaman sang musuh, Kin Tsuchi menyipitkan matanya. Dan setelahitu saat dia sadar apa yang di gumamkan oleh musuhnya itu, matanya terbelalak. Tapi itu terlambar sosok Shikamaru yang tertusuk senbon tadi langsung meledak dengan ledakan berskala sedang.

Dan terlihat di salah satu pohon di dekat sana Shikamaru sedang mengintai. Jadi yang tadi bertarung dengan Kin Tsuchi hanya...

_'Hmm? dia bisa mengalahkan **BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA **dengan cepat . Kemampuannya cukup menarik. Hanya dengan ledakan sedang itu tak mungkin dia tewas, aku harus segera mencarinya sebelum dia kembali menyusun rencana' _batin Shikamari. Setelah itu di shunsin ke arah dia merasakan chakra Kin Tsuchi.

**WITH KIN**

Terlihat tak jauh dari sana terlihat Kin sedang bersandar di pohon dan terbatuk batuk. "*uhuk* sial, *uhuk* kenapa aku tak *uhuk* bisa merasakan *uhuk* bahwa itu adalah *uhuk* bunshin daibakuha *uhuk*" ucap Kin Tsuchi. Tapi tiba tiba sudah ada Shikamaru berdiri di depannya. "Kau mungkin bisa lari, tapi kau tak bisa sembunyi. Ayo kita lanjutkan pertrungan kita" ucap Shikamaru.

Tapi Kin hanya menyeringai dan melemparkan senbonnya ke tali yang tak jauh dari sana sehingga terputus. Dan dari atas Shikamaru muncul ratusan senbon mengarah ke arahnya. _'Oh sial, tak ada cara lain' _batin Shikamaru. Setelah itu dia menyatukan tangannya dan membuat sebuah bola berwarna hijau di dalam kedua tangannya.

Setelah itu dia menerbangkan bola tersebut ke atas. Dan segera membuat insou dengan kecepatan jounin atau lumayan cepat."rasakan jutsu terbaru ku" **FUUTON : KAZE BÕRUKURASSHA (風遁 ：風ボールクラッシャー)"**"

Dan bola terdebut langsung meledak dengan ledakan yang sangat besar yang mengakibatkan senbon tersebut hancur menjadi debu dan daerah sekitar atau pohon pohon tumbang semua kecuali Kin yang sempat berlindung.

Merasa tak ada reaksi atau pun rasa sakit apapun, dia membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Shikamaru sedang mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahnya. "Aku tak akan membunuhmu. Tapi, kau mau bergabung dengan kelompok kami, KAGE AIZU?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Dan mari kita lihat kondisi Kin. Walau dia selamat, dia juga mengalami luka yang cukup parah seperti patah tulang pada kaki dan beberapa luka sayatan cukup dalam akibat serangan mematikan Shikamaru. Dan di depan Kin sekarang terlihat Shikamaru sedang memasang ekspresi mukanya seperti biasa. "Apa kau akan membunuhku?" Tanya Kin sambil menutup matanya.

Sekarang Kin sedang menimbang nimbang. Dan dia memutuskan untukikut ke dalam KAGE AIZ. Dan ia menjawab dengan anggukan. Mendengar jawaban dari 'mantan musuhny', Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, kau harus segera di bawa ke markas karena lukamu cukup parah." Ucap Shikamaru. Setelah itj dia mengeluarkan sedikit chakranya ke udara untuk memberi pesan ke kedua sahabatnya. Setelah itu dia membopong lengan Kin di pundaknya dan shunsin menuju markas KAGE AIZU.

**NARUTO VS KINUTA DOSU**

sekarang Naruto dan Dosu sedang berhadap hadapan. "Heh, kau sudah salah memilih lawan" ucap Dosu dengan nada meremehkan. Mendengar pernyataan tersebut Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya. "Meremehkan lawan sebelum mengetahui kemampuannya? Itu adalah sebuah tindakan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut" balas Naruto.

Merasa haraga dirinya diinjak injak, tantu Dosu langsung emosi. "Sialan kau" ucapnya, kemudian dia langsung menerjang Naruto. _'heh, terus. Keluarkan emosi mu. Maka dengan begitu kau sama saja memberikan kemampuan untuk ku. " _batin Naruto yang di dalam hati menyeringai. Dan Naruto menghindar dengan kecepatan setingkat Jounin ke belakang Dosu. Dosu yang melihat Naruto di belakangnya tentu terkejut. _'ba-bagaimana bisa' _batin Dosu terkejut.

Naruto dengan seger mengayunkan kunainya ke arah kepala Dosu. Tapi, Dosu dengan segera menunduk. Dosu juga balik menyerang dengan mengayunkan kunainya ke perut Naruto. Melihat serangan tersebut Naruto segera mengambil tindakan dengan menghilang atau sunsin . Dan kembali saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan.

"Heh, pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru di mulai" kemudian Dosu memukul sebuah alat yang ada di tangannya dan menghasilkan bunyi yang nyaring. _'a-apa ini kenapa indra ku kacau' _batin Naruto. Melihat reaksi dari musuhnya Dosu menyeringai. "Ini adalah sebuah alat yang jika di pukul akan menghasilkan bunyi yang mampu mengacaukan panca indra." Jelas Dosu. _' oh sial' _batin Naruto.

Melihat kesempatan Dosu segera berlari dan memukul Naruto dengan keras. Pukulan tersebut mengakibatkan Naruto terpentak sejauh beberapa meter. Mengira musuhnya sudahb tamat, Dosu menyeringai. _'__Cih tak ada cara lain' _kemudian Naruto mengaktifkan MS nya.

**Susano'o (スサノオ)**

kemudian Naruto diselimuti oleh aura merah kehitam hitaman dan mulai membentuk tengkorak (A/N : bayangin saja, susano'o yang ini sama seperti di chap 4). Dosu yang melihat itu langsung terkejut setengah mati. _'ju-jutsu apa ini? Me-mengerikan!' _batin Dosu terkejut.

**THE ANOTHER PLACE**

di sebuah hutan di dekat Uzushiogakure muncum sebuah portal berwarna coklat. Dan dari dalam portal tersebut keluar seorang pemuda dengan model rambut sedikit acak acakan, dan beberapa poni yang menutupi dahi hinnga mata. Dia memeakai dalaman kaos berwarna coklat tua dibalut dengan jubah berwarna coklat muda dengan garis dari ujung jubah hinnga terbagi dua dan berhenti di kedua lengan. Jangan lupakan sebuah kanji Shi (死) atau yang berarti kematian. Dengan bawahan celana shinobi standar setingkat jounin. Juga sebuah sabit yang berkanji sama dengan yang ada di jubahnya bertengger di punggung. Kantong ninja dia letakkan di pinggang sebelah kiri. Sarung tangan berwarna coklat yang menampakkan jari. **[EXPECTED GEAR] **di tangan kanannya. Dan sepatu sport berwarna putih. Oh ya satu lagi, sebuah permen rasa jeruk berada di mulutnya.**  
**

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap pemuda tersebut. Tapi tiba tiba sebuah suara muncul dari dalam pikiran pemuda tersebut.

_**'kau yakin dia ada di sini?"**_tanya suara tersebut. "Tenang saja Nii-san pasti ada disini Giga" jawab pemuda tadi. Sosok yang dipanggil Giga itu menghela nafas dan berkata _**"baiklah terserah kau saja".**_ "baiklah, waktunya mencari Nii-san" ucapnya sambil melompat sekaligus shunsin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Hah *menghela nafas* akhirnya selesai juga. yah sorry sedikit emm buruk? Acakadul? Yah karena itu juga di barengi dengan tugas saya yang menulis Narasi drama opera. Yah teman teman kelompok saya menyarankan aku yang menuulis narasi drama dengan alasan 'kamu memiliki akun FFn jadi lebih baik akmu saja yang menulis Narasi' hah alasan macam apa itu. Maaf saya jadi curhat masalah saya. **

* * *

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

**saya akan membuat sebuah kolom fic khusus untuk tanya jawab. Dengan update bersamaan dengan update fic Meiton no Naruto. Dan juga saya akan mencantumkan profile profile tokoh OC. dan saya mulai buat pada chap selanjutnya**

**dan untuk jutsu Shikamaru tadi adalah Versi tinggi dari jutsu yang sebelumnya**

* * *

**SESI TANYA JAWAB**

**Baiklah tadi ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto kuwalahan melawan Zabuza kan dia ninja tingkat S? begini ninja itu bukan hanya memerlukan kekuatan tapi juga pengalaman, kewaspadaan, kepekaan dan strategi yang ampuh untuk menang. Sebagai contoh. Hidan vs Shikamaru. Walaupun Hidan nin rank S dia bisa di kalahkan dengan Shikamaru dengan strategi yang ampuh dengan menguburnya di dalam tanah. dan kalian bisa ambill contoh contoh yang lain.**

* * *

**Dan jika ada kesalahan di chapter ini saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya karena saya kali ini benar benar pusing. Mohon dimaklumi. Sekian terima kasih.**

**Hole in Heart Log Out**


	8. Chuunin Exam Stage 2 (part 2)

**Hole in Heart Log in**

**~Meiton no Naruto~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dkk kecuali Tatsuke milik Mashasi Kishimoto senpai**

**Rate :**

**T semi M**

**Genre :**

**Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, fantasy dan sedikit humor**

**Pair :**

**(Tokoh utama)**

**Naruto x Shizuka, Shikamaru x Kurotsuchi, Ichigo x Orihime**

**(Selain tokoh utama)**

**Gaara x Matsuri, Genma x Shizune, Kuzuma x Kin Tsuchi, Menma x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura, Neji x tenten, Sai x Ino, (bisa nambah)**

**Warning :**

**Typo (s) (maybe), gaje OC, OOC, jutsu ada yang buat sendiri, biodata char buat sendiri, keypad rada rada error**

**Note :**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

**Chapter 8**

**Chunin exam stage 2 (part 2)**

Makhluk tersebut mulai menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Dosu. Melihat serangan yang di layangkan ke arahnya, Dosu segera menghindar. Melihat celah, Doau menusukkan kunainya dari samping. Tapi ujung kunai tersebut langsung patash saat terkena kulit monster tersebut. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, sang penguasa elemen Meiton tersebut langsung menghantamkan pedangnya ke arah Dosu

Dan serangan tersebut berhasil mengenai Dosu. Akibatnya kepala dan setengah badan Dosu masuk kedalam tanah. Tapi...

BOOF

Ternyata sosok tubuh Dosu tadi adalah... _'kawarimi?' _pikir Naruto bertanya tanya. Ternyata di batang kayu tadi tertempel kertas peledak. Dengan cepat kertas tersebut terbakar dan meledak. Dan tak jauh dari sana terlihat Dosu sedang mengintai. sebuah seringai terukir dibibirnya yang tertutup perban. Dia mengira bahwa Naruto akan tewas.

Dan bola mata Dosu membulat sempurna saat melihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan makhluk yang setia melindunginya. Naruto tak terluka sama sekali karena dia terlindungi. Dan tubuh makhluk tersebut masih utuh dan sempurna, bahkan, lecet akibat ledakan pun tak terlihat ada.

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran Dosu, segera menebaskan pedang **SUSANO'O **nyake arah persembunyian Dosu. dan sebuah tebasan berwarna sama seperti makhluk tersebut melayang ke arah Dosu. Secara reflek Dosu menghindar ke tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Dan tebasan tersebut langsung menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar saat berbenturan dengan pohon.

* * *

**MENARA TENGAH HUTAN **

disebuah menara tengah hutan tterlihat damai. Di dalamnya terlihat Anko sedang duduk di atas kursi di sebuah ruangan. tiba tiba sebuah ledakan muncul dari arah utara menara tersebut. Dengan segera Anko dan pengawas ujian Chuunin yang lain melihat asal ledakan tersebut.

dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati sesososk raksasa dari dalam hutan tersebut. "ma-makhluk apa itu?" Tanya salah satu pengawas ujian Chuunin dengan terbata. "me-mengerikan" komentar salah satu pengawas ujian. Merasa mengetahui makhluk tersebut, Anko mencoba mengingat ingat. "Aku mengetahui makhluk tersebut yang lebih tepatnya sebuah Jutsu" ucap Anko. Semua pengawas yang mendengar itu adalah sebuah jutsu mata mereka membulat dan badan mereka menegang

"Mustahil"."tidak mungkin"."Apa? Sebuah jutsu?" begitulah reaksi reaksi pengawas ujian Chuunin yang lain. "tapi itu kenyataan. itu adalah justu yang bernama **Susano'o **jika tidak salah! Itu adalah sebuah jutsu yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang mempunyai Mangekyo Sharingan." jelas Anko yang masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Pengawas ujian yang lain sekali lagi di buat terkaget kaget. "Mangekyo Sharingan? Bukankah hanya Madara saja yang mempunhai itu dan kami tak pernah mendengar ada seorang Uchiha zaman sekarang yang mempunyai Mangekyo Sharingan?" Tanya salah satu pengawas.

"entahlah! Kita harus mengecek siapa yang mempunyai jutsu tersebut!" Usul Anko. "Ide bagus" ujar pengawas yang lain. Kemudian mereka langsung shunsin menuju ke asal jutsu tersebut.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

sekarang Naruto dan Dosu terlibat kejar kejaran. _'oh, sial! Aku tak memiliki celah' _keluh Dosu dalam hati. Naruto masih terus mengejar Dosu. Kemudian Naruto memfokuskan pandangan matanya ke arah senjata andalan Dosu. kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai membuka mata kirinya. kemudian dia menggumamkan

"**AMATERRASU"**

Kemudian keluar darah dari sudut bawah mata Naruto. Dan muncul api hitam di alat pembuat nada yang ada ditangan Dosu. _'api apa ini? Kenapa tidak bisa padam' _batin Dosu terkejut. kemidan Dosu mengambil lankah yaitu membuang alat tersebut jah jauh.

Dan tiba tiba sebuah tebasan dari Naruto menerjang Dosu. Tak sempat menghindar, akibatnya Dosu terkena dan langsung terpental beberapa puluh meter kedepan. dan semua pohon yang dilalui Dosu langsung tumbang berserakan.

* * *

**WITH DOSU**

sekarang Dosu sedang berdiri sempoyongan. Kondosi Dozu sekarang bisa dibilang tidak baik dengan luka dimana mana dan baju yang mulai robek robek. dan di depannya muncul Naruto. Yang sudah menghilankan Susano'o nya. Dan kondisi Naruto juga tidak baik dengan mata kiri yang di tutup karena terus mengucur darah disana.

_'si-siapa dia? Dia mempunyai sharingan yang diincar oleh Orochimaru-sama!' _batin Dosu yang masih ter engah engah. tiba tiba dari dalam tanah muncul dua buah tangan yang langsung menahan kaki Dosu. _'a-apa? Cih, sial!'_ dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti muncul percikan percikan listrik dari tangan Naruto.

Kemudian percikan percikan tersebut menjadi sebuah bola petir tak beraturan dan menghasilkan bunyi yang nyaring. dan dengan perlahan menjadi besar, besar dan semakin besar sampai segenggam. _'ju-jutsu apa itu?' _pikiran Dosu bertanya tanya. **"CHIDORI" **dan dengan kecepatan Jounin Naruto menerjang ke arah Dosu dan segera mengarahkan jutsu tersebut ke dada Dosu.

Akibatnya jutsu tersebut langsung menembus Dada kiri Dosu beserta tangan Naruto. dan dengan nafas yang ter engah engah dan kelelahan, Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu pohon. tapi sebelum ia mencapainya Naruto lebih dulu roboh.

tapi, sebelum dia roboh sudah ada tangan yang menahannya supaya tidak jatuh. dan itu ternyata adalah tangan Ichigo. "kau terlalu memaksakan diri kawan" ucap Ichigo. mendengar teguran dari salah satu sahabtnya yang berambut orange, Naruto tersenyum dan berkata "heh, aku tahu". mendengar jawaban Naruto, Ichigo menautkan kedua alisnya.

tiba tiba Ichigo merasakan beberapa chakra jounin menuju ke arah dia dan Naruto. "sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini! aku merasakan beberapa chakra jounin sedang menuju kesini!" ucap Ichigo. kemudian mereka shunsin meninggalkan tempat yang sudah di kelilingi beberapa jounin Konoha pengawas ujian.

* * *

**WITH SHIKAMARU AND KIN TSUCHI**

Di depan sebuah toko Blacksmith yang sedang sepi, muncul shunsin yang menampakkan dua orang yaitu Sikamaru dan Kin Tsuchi. "jadi ini, markas kelompokmu?" tanya Kin dengan nada yang errrr meremehkan. Mendengar nada yang meremehkan dari Kin, Shikamaru hanya mendengus.

dengan memapah Kin, Shikamaru berjalan ke dalam toko tesebut. Dan dengan terbukanya pintu tersebut onceng yang sengaja di gantung di atas pintu berbunyi karena gesekan dengan pintu. Dan muncul seseorang dari balik sebuah pintu.

"ah, selamat datang Shikamaru-sama" ucap orang tersebut alias Kuzuma. dan hanya dibalas gumaman tidak jelas atau bahasa zaman sekarang gaje. dan mari kita lihat ekspresi Kin. Sekarang mukanya sudah merah padam melihat wajah Kuzuma._ 'tampan'_ itulah pikiran yang ada di benak Kin. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

sedangkan Shikamaru? Dia sedang menyeringai di dalam hatinya. _'Wah wah! sepertinya kita mendapatkan satu pasangan yang sedang kasmaran'_ begitulah pikiran Shikamaru. ah ya, Shikamaru mengingat sesuatu. "Hei Kuzuma, bukannya Naruto menyuruhmu mencari anggota?" Tanya Shikamaru

Mendengar panggilan Shikamaru, Kuzuma segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "ah, begini Shikamaru-sama, Naruto-sama meinta adikku untuk menggantikan tugas saya. karena saya diminta Naruto-sama untuk ikut dalam rencana _'itu'_." Jelas Kuzuma.

mendengar penjelasan dari Kuzuma, Shikamaru mengangguk tanda mengerti. "jadi si Raito menggantikan misimu?" Tanya Shikamaru memastikan. "Benar sekali, Shikamaru-sama" Jawab Kuzuma.

"Dan. aku memintamu untuk merawat anggota baru kita!" perintah Shikamaru. dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kuzuma. Dan dengan perlahan Shikamaru memindahkan Kin ke Kuzuma. Dan satu lagi,sepanjang proses itu berlangsung, rona merah menghiasi wajah Kin dan Kuzuma saudara saudara.

Tentu pemandangan tersebut tak luput dari penglihatan Shikamaru. _'Well, aku tak mau menganggu mereka'_. kemudian Shikamaru mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "sepertinya aku harus pergi" ucap Shikamau sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"kenapa terburu-buru, Shikamaru-sama?" Tanya Kuzuma. Menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, kemudian ia menjawab. "Aku harus segera menyusul mereka, lagi pula aku tak mau menggangu pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta". kemudian Shikamaru shunsin menuju hutan kematian dan meninggalkan Kuzuma dan Kin yang merona merah, semerah kepiting rebus.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO AND ICHIGO**

Di sebuah tempat di pinggir sungai terlihat 2 orang. Satunya sedang bersandar di Pohon sambil berdiri dan memejamkan mara dan yang kedua sedang duduk di pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat orang pertama. tiba tiba muncul shunsin yang menampakkan seseorang yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas.

tapi terjadi keheningan diantara mereka. dan hanya suara kicauan burung saja terdengar. "Kita bermalam di sini" sebuah suara memecah keheningan yaitu suara milik Naruto. dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka. kemudian Ichigo mengeluarkan beberapa buah kayu bakar dan sebuah korek api. Sedangkan Shikamaru mengeluarkan ikan yang sempat dia tangkap di perjalanan.

**SKIP TIME**

malam pun tiba. setelah semua siap mereka sedang membolak balik ikan mereka masing maaing di atas api unggun. kembali keheningan melanda mereka. melihat keheningan melanda mereka, Ichigo berinisiatif untuk mencari topik. "Hei, besok kita akan kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke menara itu, Bodoh!" jawab Shikamaru. Merasa dirinya di rendahkan, Ichigo tidak terima. "Hei aku hanya bertanya!" jawab Ichigo dngan menaikan nada bicaranya. "Itu menandakan, kau itu bodoh." "Hei jika tidak bertanya maka kau tersesat di jalan". "Diamlah kalian berdua.". sebuah suara milik orang bersurai merah mengintrupsi edua orang berbeda kepribadian tersebut.

"Dari pada kalian berargumen tidak berguna lebih baik kalian tidur untuk persiapan besok" Perintah Naruto. tanpa di komando 2 kali mereka langsung mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman. "Dasar, ada-ada saja" kamudian dia juga segera mengambil posisi tidur

* * *

tengah malam tiba. Skarang mereka berdua Naruto dan Ichigo sedang berkutat dengan alam mimpi mereka masing masing. Kenapa hanya berdua? Dimana Shikamaru? Jawabannya sekarang dia sedang duduk di tempat yang tak jauh dari sana. Shikamaru sedang mengenang saat dia misi ke Tsuchigakure. Kenapa itu ia kenang? jika ingin tahu! begini ceritanya.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Shikamaru sedang berjalan di jalan Tsuchigakure saat malam hari. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Shikamaru ada di Tsuchigakure! Maka jawabannya adalah ia sedang mengumpulkan informasi diiwagakure. Tapi Shikamaru tidak menyamar tapi hanya memasukkan hitai ate miliknya kedalam kantong ninjanya. mengingat bahwa hubungan Konoha dan Iwa sedang memanas sejak perang dunia ke tiga. 'Uh, tak kusangka disini dingin juga' pikir Shikamaru. Shikamaru tak menyangka bahwa malam di Iwa itu lumayan dingin. Walaupun masih lebih dingin malam di Suna, tapi ini cukup untuk membuat orang menggigil. Dingin malam di Iwa sampai menusuk ke tulang. Dan malam kali ini cukup sepi._

_Tiba-tiba Shikamaru melihat seorang perempuan yang kira-kira sebaya dengan dirinya sedang dikepung 3 orang mabuk. Shikamaru menyimpulkan 3 orang itu sedang mabuk, karena Shikamaru melihar ke 3 orang tersebut membawa masing masing 1 botol sake. 'hah, malam memang waktu yang pas untuk kriminalitas dan korbannya anak kecil? Yang benar saja!' kadang Shikamaru heran dengan dengan makhluk yang bernama'manusia'. Ya, karena bagi Shikamaru kebanyakan manusia melakukan hal yang menurut mereka menyenangkan tanpa peduli dampaknya bagi lingkungan, makhluk hidup lain dan manusia itu sendiri._

_dengan perlahan Shikamaru berjalan menuju ketiga orang tersebut dengan wajah yang datar. _

_Kurotsuchi tak menyangka keadaannya menjadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia tadi ingin makan malam di luar. tapi saat pulang ia sudah di hadang 3 orang shinobi yang tengah mabuk. Kurotsuchi pasrah menutup matanya berharap sebuah keajaiban kepada Kami-sama. _

_"Wah wah, apa yang aku dapati disini? 3 ekor tikus sedang mencari korban ya! Sebaiknya kalian malu pada diri kalian sendiri. Kalian hanya berani dengan anak kecil. hah, dasar pengecut" tiba tiba sebuah suara mengehentikan mereka sejenak. Dan setelah menengok mereka mendapati seorang anak berpakaian atasan berwarna abu abu polos lengan pendek dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sebuah seringai menakutkan tercetak di wajahnya. Sedikit perasaan takut terselebat di pikiran mereka saat mereka melihat seringai menakutkan miliknya dan aura yang dipancarkan oleh shikamaru. Tapi sayang, rasa takut tersebut masih bisa dikalahkan oleh egon mereka yang tidak mau diremehkan oleh anak kecil._

_"Hei bocah, beraninya kamu menghina kami."."Akan ku buat kau menyesal di lahirkan"."Akan kucincang kau" Shikamaru yang mendengar ancaman dari 3 shinobi tersebut tak ada rasa gentar dari Shikamaru. Malahan seringai yang dari tadi ada di bibir Shikamaru melebar. "Coba saja" dengan perlahan Shikamaru membuat insou kemudian ia mengalirkan chakranya ke tangan kanan hingga membentuk panjang dan runcing. _

_Kemudian ke 3 shinobi tersebut langsung menyerang Shikamaru. tapi Shikamaru hanya diam. Dan saat ninja yang menyerang Shikamaru paling depan menebas Shikamaru dengan kunainya, dengan sigap ia menghindar kesamping dan sambil berlari ia menebaskan chakra tersebut ke perut shinobi tersebut. anehnya chakra tersebut hanya menembus tubuh shinobi tersebut. dan kemudian Shikamaru melesa ke arah dua shinobi lainnya dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada shinobi yang pertama. _

_Dan anehnya lagi ke3 shinobi langsung ambruk kesakitan padahal tidak ada satupun luka tercetak di tubuh mereka. "Ugh kenapa tubuhku" melihat reaksi lawannya seringai yang tadi muncul kembali. "aku menggunakan jutsu elemen angin untuk memotong organ dalammu walaupun kau tak memiliki luka tapi organ dalammu telah trpotong." Kemudian Shikamaru berputar dan melihat ke arah Kurotsuchi! "Mau kuantar kerumahmu?"_

* * *

_"Nngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Kurotsuchi. Shikamaru yang mendengar pertanyaan KUrotsuchi, menaikan kedua alisnya."Shikamaru! kalau kau?."Namaku Kurotsuchi salam kenal Shikamaru-san". dan hanya di jawab gumaman gaje oleh Shikamaru. sempat terjadi keheningan cukup lama di sana. Perjalanan itu juga diiringi oleh suara suara hewan malam yang saling bersaut-sautan. _

_"Em, apa yang kau lakukan dimalam hari ini? Dan kenapa di sini sepi sekali?" Tanya Shikamaru. Shikamaru heran kenapa malam hari saat ini Di iwa__ sepi sekali tak seperti malam sebelunya. "Aku keluar hanya untuk makan malam di luar karena aku bosan di rumah terus, dan aku juga tidak tau kenapa malam hari ini sepi sekali" jawab Kotsuchi._

_Ah Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu. 'A-apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 2 orang berjubah hitam berlambang awan merah yang kutemui tadi?' pikir Shikamaru. Kalau di pikir pikir 2 orang berjubah itu mungkin ada kaitannya dengan sepinya Iwa saat ini atau mungkin juga tidak. 'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Jika mereka ingin melakukan serangan besar besaran pasti mereka akan datang dengan jumlah yang banyak, Jika mereka adalah ninja rank S itu tetap tidak mungkin jika hanya berdua' pikr Shikamaru_

_"...-san"_

_"...maru-san"_

_"Shikamaru-san"_

_Panggilan dari Kurotsuchi mampu menyebabkan Shikamaru keluar dari alam pikirannya "E-eh i-iya ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Tadi aku melihatmu diam saja! apa kau baik baik saja Shikamaru-san?" tanya Kurotsuchi. "Iya aku baik baik saja, terimakasih telah bertanya!" ucap Shikamaru. Dan tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sebuah senyum menawan dan ramah yang sudah lama tak menghiasi wajah Shikamaru kembali mengembang. Dan senyum tersebut sukses membuat pipi KUrotsuchi merona merah._

_"ah itu dia rumahku" Ucap Kurotsuchi sambil menunjuk sebuah mansion megah yang kira kira terbuat dari batuan yang di susun sedemikian rupa. Ah Shikamaru kembali menyadari sesuatu. 'Bukankan itu mansion Tsuchikage? Jadi dia adalah cucu Sandaime Tsuchikage.' dan dengan perlahan mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam mansion tersebut._

_Tiba tiba seorang hidung merah pendek dan umurnya sudah lansia plus keras kepala *di lempar sandal*alias Onoki__ "Kurotsuchi kemana saja kau semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Onoki. mendengar omongan penjagatersebut Kurotsuchi hanya terseyum lebar polos ala anak kecil. "untung saja tadi aku ditolong oleh seorang ninja" ucap Kurotsuchi. "oh ya, dimana dia?" tanya Onoki. "Oh dia di~" saat menoleh kebelakang Kurotsuchi sudah tak mendapati Shikamaru di belakangnya._

_[FLASHBACK END]_

yah begitu lah ceritanya. Kembali ke Shikamaru. _'Heh, aku tak menyangka akan jatuh cita dengannya' _pikir Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. _'Yah, sebaiknya aku tidur untuk persiapan besok' _pikir Shikamaru.

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

** yah semoga mampu menghibur reader sekalian**

**Hole in heart log out**


	9. preparation to go to Nadeshiko village

**Hole in Heart Log in**

**~Meiton no Naruto~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dkk bukan punya saya kalau Tatsuke itu asli kreasi saya**

**Rate :**

**T semi M**

**Genre :**

**Advanture, Fantasy, Romance, dan sedikit humor**

**Pair :**

**(Tokoh Utama)**

**Naruto x Shizuka, Shikamaru x Kurotsuchi, Ichigo x Orihime**

**(Selain Tokoh Utama)**

**Gaara x Matsuri, Genma x Shizune, Kuzuma x Kin Tsuchi, Menma x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura, Neji x Tenten, Sai x Ino, (Bisa nambah)**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), gaje, OC, OOC, jutsu ada yang buat sendiri, biodata char buat sendiri, Etc**

**Note :**

**Ndak suka jangan baca**

**Chapter 9**

**Preparation to go to Nadeshiko Village**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Di pagi hari yang cerah di Hutan Kematian terlihat 3 orang sedang berhadap hadapan. "Baiklah, kita sekarang akan pergi kemenara tengah hutan tersebut!" jelas Naruto. Dan di jawab anggukan oleh keduanya. Kemudian mereka shunsin menuju menara pagoda tengah hutan.

* * *

**DALAM MENARA**

selang beberapa lama, Naruto dkk sudahsampai di Menara. "He, kenapa dalam perjalanan tadi kita tak ada yang menghadang ya?" Tanya Ichigo. Pasalnya, dari tadi mereka tak menjumpai satu orang musuh yang ada di dekat mereka atau pun menyerang. Malahan, mereka menjauh.

"Mungkin karena merasakan Chakra besar Naruto!" Jawab Shikamaru. Coba siapa yang tidak takut saat merasakan Chakra sebesar itu meledak ledak di tengah hutan kematian. Jika saja pemilik Chakra itu musuh pasti dia akan melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu menjauh.

kemudian mereka mengobservasi tempat itu dengan jeli. Dan secara tidak sengaja Ichigo menemukan sebuah papan besar beruliskan kanji. "Tulisan apa itu?" reflek mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo Shikamaru dan Naruto menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Ichigo

Setelah membaca dengan teliti, Naruto tau maksud tulisan tersebut. "Itu tandanya, ayo buka gulungannya" Perintah Naruto. dengan cepat Ichigo mengeluarkan gulungan bumi yang ada padanya dan Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan gulungan langit. dan saat dibuka bersamaan.

BOOF

muncul kepulan asap di samping mereka yang menampakkan seorang laki laki tinggi dengan hitai ate terbalik seperti penutup kepala dan sebuah ranting kecil melekat di mulutnya alias Shiranui Genma. "Selamat, kalian telah menyelesaikan ujian Chuunin tahap 2 tahap 3 akan dilaksanakan 2 bulan lagi"

dan mereka bertiga hanya ber'oh' ria. mendengar jawaban dari ketiga muridnya mata kiri Genma sedikit berkedut. "Bergembiralah sedikit". Lagi lagi tak ada respon. "Hah, kalian ini baiklah aku harus pergi aku ada janji!"

Tiba tiba sebuah ide jahil muncul di otak Ichigo. Kemudian dia membisikkannya kepada kedua rekan timnya. Setelah di ceritakan kedua orang tersebut langsung memasang seringainya. Sebelum Genma pergi, Genma merasakan gelagat aneh muridnya "Kenapa Kalian?"." Tidak, tidak ada apa apa sensei". Melihat tingkah laku muridnya yang mencurigakan Genma menyipitkan matanya. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama. Genma kembali keposisi normalnya dan ingin pergi, tapi itu terhenti karena sebuah suara.

"Ne, pasti sensei janji dengan Shizune-nee-san kan?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada menggoda yang level tinggi dan seringai yang membingkai di wajah ketiga sahabat tersebut. Bagai petir yang menyambar di siang bolong, Genma langsung berhenti dan dengan gerakan patah patah, dia menoleh ke arah ketiga muridnya dan memasang wajah terkejut. "Da-dari mana kalian tau?" Genma tak menyangka. Oh ayolah bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui hubungannya antara dia dan Shizune. Bahkan Kakashi pun tidak tau.

Dan dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan ekspresi jahil itu, mereka saling berhadapan untuk sejenak. Dan dengan perlahan selembar foto dikeluarkan oleh Ichigo. Dan saat itu juga Genma ingin langsung melompat sangking kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak di foto tersebut terlihat 2 orang berbeda gender sedang berciuman di hamparan ladang bunga yang indah. Jika dicermati lagi 2 orang tersebut adalah GENMA DAN SHIZUNE. Rasanya Genma ingin terjun dari menara ini sekarang.

Melihat reaksi dari senseinya otak jahil Ichigo kembali mendapatkan ide. "Hei, bagaimana kalau foto ini kita sebarkan ke Jounin yang lain" Usul Ichigo dengan seringa yang masih melekat. Bagi Ichigo kalau berita seheboh ini tak di beritau ke Jounin lain rasanya kurang pass. "Ah benar juga, Terutama Kakashi-sensei" Kali ini Naruto bersuara tapi ia lebih memilih menyeringai di dalam hati. "Ya kau benar ini akan menyenangkan" ucap Shikamaru. Genma yang mendengar perkataan muridnya matanya langsung melotot. Dia membayangkan jika berita ini tersebar maka ia bisa menjadi artis dadakan menjadi objek pertanyaan setiap jounin ini sungguh mengerikan.

"NARUTOOO, SHIKAMARUUU, ICHIGOOO BERIKAN FOTO ITU SEKARANG!" Perintah yang bisa dibilang memakai toa alami oleh Genma. "Tidak akan" jawab mereka serempak. "Berpencar" perintah Naruto dengan nada pelan supaya tidak di ketahui oleh senseinya, jika itu di ketahui maka senseinya akan mengejar mereka menggunakan bunsin, dan itu membuat permainan ini tidak seru. Dngan sigap mereka langsung shunsin ke tempat yang berbeda. Melihat ketiga muridnya meninggalkan dia Genma berteriak "KALIAN! KEMBALI KE SINI!" dan Genma langsung shunsin untuk mengejar mereka.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

**MARKAS KAGE AIZU.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh lilin redup terlihat 5 siluet sedang berhadapan satu sama lain. Dan ternyata mereka adalah Naruto, Ichigo dan Shikamaru sedang berdiri menghadap dua kakak beradik yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelompok A dan ketua kolempok B. Mereka adalah Kurosaki Kuzuma dan Kurosaki Raito. "Jadi, bagaimana tugasmu Raito?" Kali ini Naruto buka suara.

"Berjalan dengan baik Naruto-sama, aku berhasil mendapatkan anggota memiliki kekei genkai lanka!" jelas Raito.

"Kekei genkai langka?" Beo Ichigo.

"Ya, sebuah kekei genkai lanka,Shoton" Jelas Raito. Seketika itu orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut minus Raito.

"A-apa Shoton!?" Akhirnya Kuzuma buka suara.

"Kekei genkai Shoton! Kekei genkai yang sampai saat ini belum di ketahui elemen pembentuknya. Menarik." Naruto kembali buka suara.

"Ada lagi laporanmu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Raito.

"Ada Naruto-sama, Aku mendapati aktivitas aneh di Amegakure!" Jelas Raito.

"Amegakure? bagaimana kau dapatkan informasi di sana? bukankah di sana terdapat sebuah jutsu hujan yang mampu mendeteksi siapapun yang terkena air itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, disana kami harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan informasi di sana! tapi akhirnya kami dapatkan dari seorang penduduk biasa! Dan kami lagi lagi kami harus bersusah payah untuk memaksanya." Jelas Raito

"Bukankah pembicaraanmu bisa terdeteksi oleh si pengguna jutsu hujan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"kan bisa berbicara di tempat teduh! Dasar, kau tak ada pintar pintarnya!" Ucap Shikamaru sinis

Ichigo naik pitam. "Hei, aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua atau mulut kalian akan kusumpal dengan sabitku!" Naruto melerai dengan nada yang sedikit err mengancam.

Tanpa dikomando 2 kali, mereka sudah diam tanpa suara.

"Boleh kulanjutkan Naruto-sama?" Tanya Raito.

"Silahkan" Naruto mempersilahkan Raito melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Dan menurut informasi yang kudapat, pengguna jutsu hujan tersebut bukanlah pemimpin Amegakure" Jelas Raito.

"Bukan pemimpin Amegakure?" Beo Naruto

"Ya, menurut informasi yang kudapat, pemimpin Amegakure sudah lama mati!"

"A-apa mati? Si Hanzo salamander mati? kenapa tak ada informasi tentang itu?" Oh Naruto benar benar bingung sekarang.

"Yah, awalnya kami juga tak percaya. Tapi, itu benar adanya" Jelas Raito.

"Tapi ada satu orang yang mengetahuinya! Dia dari Konoha!"

"Danzo?" Tebak Naruto.

"Tepat sekali" Raito membenarkan.

"Baiklah kembali ke awal. Pergerakan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pergerakan sebuah organisasi!" Jelas Raito

"Organisasi, apa kau tahu nama organisasi tersebut?" Tanya Naruto

"Maaf, kami tidak tahu!"

"Apa kamu tahu ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya, kami tahu, kami sempat melihat mereka. Ciri-ciri mereka adalah..." menarik nafasnya sebentar

"...Jubah hitam bercorak awan merah"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." Kali ini Shikamaru buka suara. Dan otomatis semua perhatian teralihkan ke genin bermbut nanas satu ini.

"Baiklah, Jelaskan yang kau tau!" Perintah Naruto.

Menarik nafasnya sebentar "Aku pernah melihat mereka saat misiku di Iwa! Mereka juga memakai topi petani dengan rumbai berwarna putih di sekiling topi mereka" Jelas SHikamaru

"Selain itu, aku juga berhasil mengetahui wajah sekaligus identitas salah satu di antara mereka!" Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Uchiha Itachi Mising nin Rank S dari Konohagakure"

"Uchiha Itachi? pelaku pembantaian klan Uchiha?" Kali ini Ichigo bersuara.

"Tepat sekali" Shikamaru membalas.

"Apa Tujuan mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu!"

Perhatian Naruto kembali ke Raito "Ada laporan lain?"

"Tidak, tidak ada!" Balas Raito.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah apa Laporanmu Kuzuma?"

"Aku juga mendapati pergerakan mencurigakan!"Jelas Kuzuma.

"Pergerakan mencurigakan lagi? dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Di Sora no kuni"

"Sora no kuni? Kebetulan sekali aku punya informasi yang sangat penting dengan desa langit itu." Kali ini Shikamaru yang memberitahu. Dan perhatian kembali teralihkan kepadanya.

"Informasi apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ini tentang senjata rahasia Sora no kuni." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Senjata rahasia? Kau tentang senjata rahasia Sora no kuni?" Kali ini Ichigo yang bertanya.

"Tentu, aku mendapatkannya dari prasasti yang ada di sana" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ha!? Kau bisa membacanya? Prasasti Sora no kuni'kan terkenal rumit!?" Tanya IChigo

"Memang!"

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau membacanya?"

"Dengan ini" Shikamaru lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal.

"Ha!? Apa itu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ini kamus bodoh"

Ichigo yang merasa harga dirinya terinjak injak tentu saja dia tak terima. Berhubung dia tak mau disumpal dengan sabit milik Naruto, Ichigo memilih diam.

"Langsung saja Shikamaru. Apa yang kau dapatkan disana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku mendapati sebuah senjata rahasiaa milik Sora no kuni!"

"ya, ya, ya cepatlah katakan, tak usah bertele-tele" Kali ini Ichigo mencoba memancing emosi Shikamaru.

Tapi sayang dia tak terpancing sedikitpun. "Dan senjata tersebut bernama Ancor Vantian" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ancor Vantian?" Beo Naruto.

"Ya, Jika diterjemahkan berarti benteng terbang." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Aku juga pernah membaca bahwa benteng tersebut bisa meratakan sebuah desa dengan sekali tembak" Sontak saja saat mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru semua langsung kaget.

"Me-meratakan satu desa dalam sekali tembak!?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, dan disitu tertulis sumber energinya adalah Zoro atau Zero ya? aku lupa"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu apa itu! Hmmm tapi lebih baik kau jangan mengeluarkan chakra di dekatnya atau chakramu akan di serap oleh dia dan dijadikan sumber energi." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Aku, juga mendapati mereka sedang bersiap-siap. Dan kelihatannya mereka bersiap-siap untuk invasi." Sontak penjelasan Kuzuma mengagetkan seluruh orang disana..

"Invasi ya!? Apa salah satu diantara kalian tau Sora no kuni belakangan ini berseteru dengan Desa mana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah, ya aku pernah dengar bahwa Sora no kuni memiliki hubugan kurang baik dengan Nadeshiko!" Jawab Raito.

_'Hmmm Nadeshiko ya!'_ Pikir Naruto.

"Hmm baiklah, besok pagi Aku dan Shikamaru pergi ke Nadeshiko aku juga akan ajak Gaara ikut serta. Ichigo dan Kuzuma kalian pergi ke Sora no kuni dan intai apa yang mereka lakukan! Dan untuk Raito, kau jaga markas. Persiapkan diri kalian" Perintah Naruto.

"Ha'i" Ucap Shikamaru, Ichigo, Kuzuma dan Raito bersamaan.

* * *

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Sebentar" Sebuah suara yang dirasa oleh Naruto adalah seorang perempuan.

CKLEK

pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seorang Kunoichi berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat. "Ada perlu apa ya?" Tanya perempuan tersebut. "Aku mencari Gaara" Balas Naruto dingin. perempuan itu menyipitkan matanya. "Siapa kau?" Tanya perempuan tersebut dengan nada menyelidik. Sedangkan Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. _'Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi' _Pikir Naruto. Perempuan tersebut sedikit mengobservasi Naruto. Ah dia menyadari sesuatu. _'Dia'kan yang waktu itu' _pikir Perempuan tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Temari. "Perlukah aku memberitahu siapa diriku?" Tanya Naruto. MUncul perempatan di pojok dahi Temari. _'Sabar Temari, sabar. Kau harus bisa menghadapi orang menyeballkan seperti orang yang ada di depanmu.' _Teriak inner miliknya. "Huh dasar sombong" Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam penginapan yang ia tinggali bersama kedua saudaranya. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia cuma cengo sendiri.

* * *

Gaara tak bergerak sama sekali dia sedang asik melihat pemandangan KOnoha dari jendela. Beruntung dia dan saudaranya dapat penginapan paling atas dan berada dipinggir, Jadi dia bisa melihat pemandangan Konoha yang berbeda sekali dengan Suna. _'Di sini...Indah juga' _Pikir Gaara sambil menikmati udara Konoha di sore hari. Tapi kegiatan tersebut harus terhenti karena sebuah suara.

"Gaara, ada yang mencarimu" Otomatis otak Gaara memerintahkan persendian yang ada dilehernya untuk bergerak ke asal suara yang ditransfer oleh telinga. Gaara mendapati kakak tertuanya sedang berdiri menghadapnya. "Siapa?" Tanya Gaara.

Sedangkan temari mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia tak mau memberitahunya." Balas Temari. Gaara sudah hafal, bahwa jika orang yang tidak au memberitahu identitasnya secara sembarangan kepada orang yang baru di temuinya, pasti 'dia'. Dengan perlahan Gaara berjalan kedepan pintu tempat 'dia' berada.

* * *

Naruto saat ini sedang menunggu di depan pintu sambil memejamkan matanya bersandar didinding dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jika kebanyakan orang pasti mengira dia itu sedang tertidur. tapi sebenarnya dia sedang bercakap cakap dengan Scorch di dalam mindscapenya

**MINDSCAPE**

Di sebuah pdang bunga yang luas terlihat seekor singa raksasa dan seorang anak berumur 13 tahun. "Hei, Scorch kenapa kau rubah tempat ini menjadi padang bunga?" Tanya Naruto heran. pasalnya baru beberapa hari dia tak mengunjungi dia malah jadi begini.

**"Hn? kupikir ini bagus, aku bosan jika harus berada di saluran pembuangan air terus" **balas Scorch Yah, mungkin menurut Scorch padang bunga lebih baik dari pada saluran pembuangan air.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia menghela nafas "Aku tau, Tapi aku benci bunga" Balas Naruto. Scorch tertawa, ia baru menemui seseorang yang aneh seperi Naruto. Memenci bunga? Kau pasti bercanda.** "Tapi kenapa tak kau britahukan kepada kedua sahabatmu dan juga senseimu?"** Tanya Scorch. "Entahlah Scorch, aku hanya tak ingin orang lain tau. " Balas Naruto. Scorch menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tapi dia melihat sesuatu. **"Oh lihat, pintu itu terbuka"** Kata Scorch.

Dengan segera Naruto keluar dari Mindscapenya.

**MINDSCAPE END**

Dengan perlahan pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang dan itu adalah Gaara. "Jadi ada perlu apa Naruto?" Tanya Gaara. "Besok pagi kau, aku dan Shikamaru akan pergi ke desa Nadeshiko persiapkan dirimu." Balas Naruto. "Baiklah aku nanti akan membuat clon pasir dan segera bersiap siap" Kata Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto berbalik dan hendak pergi "kita bertemu di markas besok pagi" Kemudian dia berjalan pergi dari situ.

* * *

**RERUNTUHAN UZUSHIOGAKURE**

DIreruntuhan Uzushio terlihat seseorang tengah berdiri di salah satu reruntuhan bagunan. dia memiliki rambut pirang **(A/N : Mirip seperti rambut Kiriha digimon xross war setelah masuk tim merah) **memiliki kulit putih dia memakai topi fedora putih lengkap dengan tuxedo putih dengan dalaman putih dan sebuah mantel punggung erwarna putih dan sebuah senjata mirip tongkat tapi terbuat dari besi dan setiap ujungnya terdapat mata pisau berbentuk dioamond pipih. dan orng itu bernama Tatsuke Kagawa.

"Reruntuhan Uzushiogakure? Sedikit aneh" Kata Kagawa. Tiba tiba seseorang muncul dari salah satu pohon di sana. Orang itu berjubah tertutup dengan tudung dan mata kirinya tertutup rambut coklatnya dan mulutnya juga tertutup oleh jubahnya. Jadi secara keseluruhan hanya mata kirinya yang terlihat dari dirinya. Dan juga mata kirinya memiliki pupil merah berbentuk spiral pusaran. "Ternyata kau disini ya, Kagawa" kata Orang tersebt.

Kagawa pun menoleh ke arah rang tersebut. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Wah, wah, sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu, Satoshi" kata Kagawa. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Satoshi itu mengubah ekspresinya tapi tidak di ketahui ekspresi apa yang sekarang di pasang di mukanya karena tertutup jubah yang ia kenakan. "Begitulah, sudah 500 tahun lebih" kata Satoshi. Sedangkan Kagawa menatap matahari yang ingin kembali ke paraduannya. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Satoshi. "Bagaimana tentang pengembaraanmu?" Tanya Kagawa.

"Ya, aku berhasil membentuk sebuah organisasi" Balas Satoshi. Kagawa kelihatannya mulai tertarik. "Organisasi? Apa namanya?" Tanya Kagawa. Kemudian Satoshi menjentikkan jarinya dan muncul 10 orang berjubah sama sepert Satoshi yang hanya terlihat wajah bagian tengah. "Namanya 'Dream' aku mengumpulkan mereka satu persatu dari berbagai dimensi. Hidup mereka menyedihkan. Mereka dilupakan, disakiti, Dikhianati dan lain lain" Jawab Satoshi.

Sedangkan Kagawa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan mengamati mereka satu-persatu. "Apa mereka semua laki-laki?" Tanya Kagawa. "Ya, mereka semua laki-laki, dan kebanyaka dari mereka dikhianati oleh perempuan." Jawab Satoshi. "Ou, perempuan ya?" Tanya Kagawa enta kepada siapa. Kemudian mereka duduk bersebelahan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu reruntuhan. "Hei Kagawa, kapan kau mencari seorang pendamping hidup he?" Tanya Satoshi.

Sedangkan Kagawa hanya menghela nafas sambil tetap menatap matahari yang seperempat tenggelam. "Yah kau taukan. Aku trauma sejak kejadian 'itu'" Jawab Kagawa. Mendengar jawaban dari Kagawa, Satoshi meliriknya sebentar. "Ayolah, cobalah untuk maju dan jangan terpuruk di masa lalu" Satoshi mencoba menyemangati Kagawa. Kagawa kembali menghela nafas. "Heh, Kau pikir melipakannya adalah hal yang mudah, sejak kematiannya bahkan aku pun susah untuk melakukan kegiatanku sehari-hari" Kata Kagawa.

"Hei, kau menasehati orang, tapi apa kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang cocok?" TAnya Kagawa. Satoshi langsung diam seribu kata. Tak ada jawaban dari Satoshi, Kagawa mulai kesal. "Hei, apa kau tidak dengar?" Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Tapi kemudian di berdiri. "Aku harus pergi ke Konoha segera" Kemudian Satoshi berjalan dan shunsin yang kemudian diikuti oleh kesepuluh anak buahya. Melihat Satoshi pergi, Kagawa menghela nafasnya. "Dia selalu saja bergitu jika disinggung masalah itu" Kemudian Kagawa berdiri dan berjalan, tiba tiba dia langsung memudar dan menghilang seperti hantu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Hah, bagaimana? Maaf jika mengecewakan. Karena saya sudah kehabisan ide. dan saya juga minta tolong kepada para reader sekalian tolong koreksi fic saya agar kedepannya saya bisa lebih baik. Dan word kali ini kurang dari 3000 maaf. **

**Dan juga kabar baik bagi para reader sekalian. Chapter depan akan terjadi pertemuan antara Naruto dengan Shizuka. Dan di desa Nadeshiko akan terjadi banyak OC buatan saya masuk mengambil peran di Nadeshiko. Kabar buruknya update tersebut akan lama, disebabkan karena saya harus mencari char yang kira kira pass untuk mengambil peran disana. jika tak ada yang pass terpaksa saya buat lagi.**

* * *

**Kolom tanya jawab :**

**Tamma : Owh, Apakah anda tak melihat warning di atas saya sudah menulis OOC di sana.**

** : Entahlah, saya belum berfikir tentang itu.**

** .94 : Chapter depan.**

**saya juga berterimakasih kepada : Guest, reyvanrifki, m. , Nanase Akira, .792, .104, ferluci97, nokia 7610, Saikari Nafiel karena sudah meriview.**

* * *

**Sekian dari saya **

**hole in heart Log Out**


	10. Meet With True Love

**Hole in Heart  
**

**~Meiton no Naruto~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto dkk itu bukan punya saya kecuali Tatsuke Clan itu asli punya saya.**

**Rate :**

**T semi M**

**Genre :**

**Advanture, Fantasy, Romance and sedikit Humor**

**Pair :**

**(Tokoh Utama)**

**Naruto x Shizuka, Shikamaru x Kurotsuchi, Ichigo x Orihime**

**(Selain Tokoh Utama)**

**Gaara x Matsuri, Genma x Shizune, Kuzuma x Kin Tsuchi, Menma x Hinata, Sasuke x Sakura, Neji x Tenten, Sai x Ino, Raito x ? (bisa nambah atau pun berkurang hehehehe)**

**Warning :**

**Typos(s), Gaje, OC, OOC, Jutsu ada yang buat sendiri, Biodata char buat sendiri, gray!Naruto (maybe), etc**

**Note :**

**Kalau ndak suka silahkan tekan tombol _'Back'_**

**Chapter 10**

**Meet With True Love  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRAINING GROUND TEAM 5**

Di sebuah training ground terdengar suara suara ledakan kecil. Walau ini baru jam 4 pagi. Ternyata usut punya usut yang menimbulkan ledakan tersebut adalah jutsu jutsu milik Naruto. Ya, Naruto saat ini sedang berlatih di training ground tim 5, sendiri.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Kucoba lagi untuk membuat insou, kali ini jutsu api yang ingin aku keluarkan. **"KATON : GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU" **ku kosentrasikan untuk melepaskan chakra ku untuk membentuk sebuah jutsu yang sempurna. Kutarik nafas ku dalam-dalam, dan kemudian ku hembuskan secara besar namun juga secara berkala. Dan kulihat ini berhasil, aku berhasil menciptakan sebuah jutsu bola api yang bisa di bilang dengan intesitas yang besar. Setelah merasa aku sudah mulai kehabisan nafas ku berhentikan jutsu tersebut, tapi yah di sekeliling ku banyak yang terbakar. Tapi untung saja aku berlatih di dekat sungai. Yah walaupun aku tak mempunyai elemen **SUITON**, tapi setidaknya bisa mengurangi dampak jutsu ku plus terhindar dari amukan Gema sensei yang demi otak Ichigo yang tidak ada pintar-pintarnya aku tidak mau membuat Genma-sensei marah karena saat itu sesudah tertangkap hampir saja kita berakhir naas di pohon yang ndak jelas asal usulnya.

Tapi, Sira-sensei pernah berkata bahwa, _'kita jangan mudah puas dengan sebuah hasil yang kita dapat, sebab itu bisa membuat kita menjadi berbangga diri dan malas untuk berkembang'_ tapi ya, setidaknya jangan berlebihan! Karena jika berlebihan itu bisa berbalik menjadi sifat ingin menguasai segalanya alias serakah.

Walaupun begitu, aku juga manusia biasa, butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan Chakra dan stamina dan bisa lebih vit untuk melanjutkan latihan.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang dan sesekali aku melihat sekeliling. Bbbrrr pagi ini cukup dingin juga di tambah tubuhku yang berkeringat menjadi tubuhku dingin saja. KUpeluk tubuhku sendiri berharap suhu tubuhku bisa naik. Dan, lagi pula aku juga memakai pakaian dengan celana pendek selutut dan juga baju merah dengan corak api hitam lengan pendek pula, Hmph begitu bodohnya aku. Kemudian aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata ku dan menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang serasa dingin dan menyejukkan ketika menyentuh kulit. Dengan perlahan kuambil nafas panjang dan kunikmati segarnya udara pagi di setiap paru-paru ku. Kemudian ku hembuskan perlahan. Ah, nikmatnya pagi hari.

Tapi tanpa kusadari kantuk mulai menyerangku.

**NARUTO'S POV END**

**SKIP TIME**

"...to"

"...ruto"

"Naruto"

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya sekaligus yang membuatnya harus kembali dari bunga tidur. Dengan perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya, dan iris sapphire yang menghanyutkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, menangkap seorang Jounin sedang berdiri menyilangkan tangannya di kedua dadanya dan menatap dirinya. "Hah, kau menggangu ku saja sensei, dan apa yang yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

Genma mendengus. "Justru aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini pagi begini? Dan ngomong-ngomong kau belakangan ini tak seperti biasanya. Kau dan karakter dinginmu itu sedikit berkurang!" Genma menanggapi. Yah saat melihat SEDIKIT perubahan Naruto Genma merasa bahwa mungkin Naruto itu demam atau mungkin dirinya yang berhalusinasi. Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu sensei? Aku merasa biasa-biasa saja" sahut Naruto. Pasalnya belakangan ini Dia biasa biasa aja tuh.

"Ooh, ya sudahlah, lupakan saja" Kemudian Genma duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang dan menikmati udara pagi yang segar dan melihat matahari yang sudah terlihat sepenuhnya walau baru naik sedikit. Ah, Naruto menyadari sesuatu. _'Tu-tunggu dulu! Matahari sudah terlihat sepenuhnya? jangan-jangan~' _Fikir Naruto panik. "Sensei!" Naruto memanggil Genma. Dengan perlahan Genma membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa? mengganggu saja" Tanya Genma errrr Kasar. "Emm Kira-kira sekarang jam berapa ya?"Tanya Naruto. "Oh menurut analisisku jika matahari sudah terlihat sepenuhnya, jika panjang bayangannya sudah tidak terlalu panjang dan hampir semua tempat tersinari~" "Cepatlah sensei" Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Baiklah-baiklah kira-kira pukul 09.00."

Seketika mata Naruto melotot dan kemudian dia langsung berdiri dan shunsin dengan kecepatan tingginya yaitu dengan dicampurkan Chakra **RAITON**.

Sedangkan Gema yang melihat tingkah Naruto barusan, menghela nafas. "Dasar, dia selalu terburu-buru." Kemudian dia kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

**KAGE AIZU'S HIDEOUT**

Owh Shikamaru mulai bosan. Ia tak sanggup jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam di sini. apalagi ia sekarang sedang bersama seorang Jinchuriki no _Ichibi_ yang dicap oleh orang-orang dari asal sang _Jinchuriki_. Bukannya ia membenci Gaara, Tapi tatapannya itu lho seperti buaya dalam diam yang bisa bergerak dan membunuh sewaktu-waktu. Dan saat dirinya menatap Gaara, orang yang selalu membawa gentong yang berisi pasir hidup ini langsung menoleh dan menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang pinggirnya berwarna hitam bak seseorang yang sudah 2 hari tak tidur, di tambah lagi dia atas matanya tak tampak pun sehelai rambut yang biasanya menghalangi keringat yang menetes dari atas mata alias tanpa alis. menambah kesan sangar, _di mata Shikamaru_. _'Haduuuh dia manusia atau bukan sih?' _Yah kira-kira begitu lah isi fikiran dari orang pemilik rambut gaya nanas ini.

Gaara. Sabaku Gaara lengkapnya. Mendapat julukan _Jinchuriki no Ichibi_. Memiliki rambut berwarna merah darah yang berasal dari gen ibunya. Jangan lupakan tato tulisan kanji 愛 yang di baca _'AI' _atau bila diartikan dalam kamus berarti _'Cinta Kasih'_. Dan juga wajah sangar seperi preman pasar *Sabaku soso* hehehe bercanda dan wajah yang sangar nan tampan yang bisa membuat perempuan mabuk kepayang plus tepar seketika. Itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi sayang dia di benci oleh penduduk desanya. Gaara yang malang. Dan yang difikirkan Gaara adalah...Tidak ada. Kalian pasti bingung saya membahas ini kalau Gaara tak memikirkan apa-apa? Karena saya sebenernya hanya ingin menambah word saja hehehehe *di lempar bakiak*. Oke mulai serius.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke Shikamaru. "Apa, temanmu itu selalu terlambat?" Tanyanya. "Tidak" Shikamaru menggeleng. "Dia selalu tepat waktu" Balas Shikamaru sambil bersandar, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menutup mata di ruang yang minim cahaya ini. Gaara semakin penasaran. "Lalu, kenapa dia lama sekali datangnya?" Tanya Gaara. Shikamaru membuka mata kirinya untuk menatap Gaara dan tetap menutup mata kanannya. Tak berselang lama, ia kembali menutupnya. "Entahlah, mungkin ada hambatan di perjalanan, aku tidak tau" Jelas Shikamaru. Gaara menautkan kedua alsinya, oh ya saya lupa, Gaara 'kan tidak memiliki alis. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi itu tak berselang lama. "Ketiduran barangkali" Tebak Gaara. Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya dan sedikit menegakkan posisinya. "Tidak mungkin, Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal yang konyol seperti itu" Jelas Shikamaru. Padahal dia sendiri sering ketiduran. Ngaca donk! Tapi sepertinya tebakan Gaara tepat 100%. "Owh" hanya gumaman tak jelas yang dilanturkan oleh Sabaku Gaara. Dan di sana terjadi keheningan.

DRRRTT

DRRRTT

DRRRTT

Tiba tiba alat yang ada di tangan Shikamaru dan bergetar. Dengan reflek ia langsung mengangkat salah satu tangan yang terdapat alat itu di sana. setelah meng klik beberapa tambol muncul sebuah pesan tertulis di sana. yah kira-kira seperti ini pesannya.

_**From : Naruto**_

_** To : Shikamaru**_

_Temui aku di dinding dekat hutan kematian. Dan maaf aku tak bisa kesana karena suatu alasan._

**_TTD : Naruto_**

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia sudah menduga bahwa iini akan terjadi. _'Huh dasar Naruto, seenaknya saja'_ Fikir Shikamaru. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Gaara dan memasukkan tangannya di masing masing kantongnya. "Kau mendapatkan pesan juga?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Gaara. Gaara menoleh ke Shikamaru. "Iya" Jawab nya singkat. Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Tunggu apa lagi" Kemudian Shikamaru shunsin menuju tempat yang sudah di tentukan. Dan Gaara juga perlahan-lahan tubuhnya melebur menjadi pasir dan terbawa angin.

* * *

Naruto sedang menunggu sambil bersandar di salah satu pohon, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya. kebanyakan orang yang lalu lalang disana menatap Naruto. Mereka mengira Naruto sedang tertidur di bawah pohon itu karena tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tapi mereka salah, Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan Scorch di alam awah sadarnya.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE  
**

Angin berhembus di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas. Yang membuat rumput bergerak seirama bak sedang menari di tengah musim panas yang cerah. Hamparan rumput hijau sejauh mata memendang. Dengan perlahan tokoh utama kita membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sebuah hamparan rumput yang amat luas sejauh mata sapphire miliknya memandang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam dalam dam menikmati setiap detik ia menghirup udara yang sangat segar ini. Kemudian mengeluarkan nafasnya secara perlahan. _'Yah setidaknya ini lebih baik dari padang bunga' _Itulah tanggapan Naruto Terhadap tempat yang di setting oleh Scorch.

**"Jadi, bagaimana?" **tiba tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto. Reflek ia langsung menoleh kesumber Suara. Dan mendapati Scorch sedang berdiri dengan gagah disana. Naruto terlihat bingung. "Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Naruto. Scorch menghela nafas. **"Tempat ini, katanya kau kurang suka dengan bunga, jadi aku ganti saja dengan rumput" **Jelas Scorch sembari menatap sekitar. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Scorch. "Lumayan, tapi aku lebih suka yang sebelumnya" Naruto memberi komentar. Scorch mulai kesal. **"Huff kau ini bagaimana? Katanya tidak suka bunga, tapi kenapa malah suka padang bunga?"** Tanya nya kesal. Naruto menoleh ke arah Scorch. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tenang saat ada di tempat yang sebelumnya." Balas Naruto. **"Begitukah? Kalau begitu akan ku ganti setting tempat ini" **Ucap Scorch. Naruto kembali menatap sekitar. "Tidak usah" Jawab Naruto. Scorch mulai bingung. "ini juga tidak apa-apa" Balas Naruto. **"Ah, kedua temanmu itu sudah datang!" **Scorch memberitahukan kepada Naruto. Naruto kemudian bergegas pergi dari sana.

Scorch menghela nafas **"Se'enaknya saja dia datang dan pergi, dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku dan dia selalu membahas tentang latar tempat ini?" **Scorch bertanya entah kepada siapa.

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE END**

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan sudah mendapati orang yang sudah ia tunggu. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar. Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya. "Justru aku yang bertanya sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya Shikamaru malas. Naruto melirik Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti penjelasan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mulai jengkel. "Maksudku kenapa kau terlambat tadi bukankah kau adalah orang yang menggap setiap detik itu berharga? Dan apa-apaan kau seenaknya saja mengganti tempat pertemuan, merepotkan" Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar. Naruto mulai mengerti. "Emm tadi aku terlambat karena ketiduran" BINGO 10 poin untuk Gaara. Gaara menolehkan wajah tampannya ke arah Shikamaru dan ekspredinya seakan mengatakan 'Aku-benar-kan?'. Shikamaru memutarkan bola matanya (lagi). "Baik-baik aku kalah dan kau menang, puas?" Tanya Shikamaru malas. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keduanya.

Kembali ke topik. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana kita akan keluar dari sini jika kita melewati keatas tanpa diketahui penjaga kemungkinannya hanya 30%!?" Gaara bertanya. Naruto menyeringai kecil bahkan mereka -yang ada dihadapan Naruto- pun tidak mengetahui bahwa itu sebuah seringai. "Aku sudah memperhitungkan itu, jadi..." Naruto membuat insou. "_kai_" tiba tiba sebuah lubang terlihat didinding konoha"!" Shikamaru dan Gaara terkejut. "...aku sudah menyiapkan lubang yang kulapisi Genjutsu sebelumnya" Jelas Naruto. Wajah naruto kembali seperti semula. dengan santai mereka pun masuk ke lubang tersebut. Kemudian Naruto menutupnya kembali dengan genjutsu dan pergi ketujuan mereka.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Genma saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar dinding Konoha (Didalamnya) untuk menikmati Suasana Konoha yang pada saat itu sedang indah. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan 3 buah chakra, 2 sudah tidak asing dan 1 lagi dia pernah merasakannya juga tapi lupa dimana. Dengan menekan Intesitas Chakranya dan dengan mengendap-endap, Genma mendekati chakra tersebut. Ia pun menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Naruto, Shikamaru dan satu orang lagi yang ia duga sebagai peserta ujian Chuunin memasuki sebuah lubang yang ada di dinding Konoha. _'Hm? Sepertinya mereka ingin keluar dari Konoha secara diam-diam. Dari kelihatannya mereka tidak membawa Ichigo berarti meereka akan kembali kesini hm! Well biaarkan saja toh mungkin mereka punya urusan penting' _Itulah yang ada dipikiran genma.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Gaara sedang melompati cabang-cabang pohon. Bersyukurlah mereka berdua karna perjalanan mereka kali ini cukup tenang dan hening karena rata-rata orang yang Kemudian Naruto berhenti di salah satu cabang Pohon. Kedua temannya Heran. "Ada apa?" Shikamaru menyakan keheranannya. Naruto menatap sekitar. "Hari mulai gelap. Bagaimana kita mencari tempat yang pass untuk bermalam?" Naruto menjawab. Yang dijawab anggukan oleh kedua orang lainnya. Dengan perlahan mereka kembali melompat dan mencari tempat untuk bermalam. Mata emerald gaara melihat sesuatu. "Bagaimana jika kita bermalam di sana?" Gaara mengusulkan sembari menunjuk sebuah tempat. Reflek mereka langsung melihat tempat yang ditunjuk Gaara. Kemudian mereka menemukan sebuah tempat dibawah cabang pohon yang lebat dan juga disana terlihat kering. "Mungkin bisa" Setelah ucapan Naruto tersebu mereka langsung melesat kearah tempat tersebut.

* * *

Tidak bisa tidur. Itulah yang mungkin bisa kita deskripsikan tentang keadaan Naruto saat ini. Dengan sedikit merenung mungkin ia bisa langsung terkantuk. tapi dugaannya salah. Sudah hampir 10 menit ia memejamkan mata untuk merenung tapi kantuk tak kunjung datang. Dia mengela nafas. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat kedua rekannnya sedang tertidur pulas. Shikamaru? Jangan ditanya, dia memang jagonya dalam hal urusan tidur. Mungkin Shikamaru bisa tidur walau dalam keadaan tergantung di jurang, menurut Naruto. Tapi Shikamaru tetap tidur dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang elit. Gaara juga demikian dia juga tidur dengan pulas dan dengan posisi elit juga. Keluar dari pikirannya dan kemudian berdiri sembari menatap bulan.

"Hiks,,,hiks,,,"

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar sebuah suara tangisan. Berterima kasihlah kepada Scorch Karena sudah memberikan 30% kekuatanya yang menjadikan pendengarannya sedikit lebih tajam yang tentunya berguna bagi perkerjaannya sebagai ninja. Dia kembali menatap kearah bulan. Dan ternyata...tertutup awan. Menurut orang-orang dulu jika bertemu seseorang berlawanan jenis saat bulan purnama dan bulan itu tertutup awan maka orang tersebut akan merubah hidupnmu. Tapi sayang, Naruto bukan orang yang percaya mitos. _'Tak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?'_. Yah mungkin kau benar. Memang benar, mitos itu memang kadang-kadang benar. Dan pada saat ini juga mitos itu akan benar-benar berlaku. Seseorang yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari jurang yang gelap di lubuk hati terdalam.

dengan langkah sedikit cepat dia menuju sumber suara tersebut. Dan ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang anak perempuan memiliki rambut hitam bagian samping sebahu dan bagian belakang tergerai yang Naruto asumsikan selisih umur mereka hanya setahun atau mungkin beberapa bulan saja, sedang menangis sesenggukan. Merasakan ada seseorang didekatnya reflek ia langsunng menoleh dan mendapati sesosok siluet hitam sedang menatap kearahnya dengan mata berwarna sapphire yang menyala. Anak perempuan itu terlihat ketakutan dan hendak menangis lagi tapi itu terhenti karena awan yang menutupi bulan sudah berlalu dan kini ia bisa melihat siapa sosok siluet tersebut. Yaitu sorang laki-laki dengan paras tampan dan bersurai merah. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Si-siapa kau?" Dengan sedikit ketakutan ia memberankan diri untuk bertanya. Naruto sedikit tersenyum, bukan seringai, maupun senyuman palsu, kali ini benar-benar tulus dari hati yang terdalam. "Tenanglah aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Balas Naruto. "Setidaknya beri tahu namamu" Ucap Anak itu. "oh maaf, namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Naruto. "Shizuka" Ucap anak itu yang Naruto asumsikan adalah namanya yang tadi dia ucapkan. "Kau tidak memberitahu'kan margamu?" Tanya Naruto. Shizuka menatap ke arah Naruto. "Bukankah tidak boleh memberitahu marga kepada seseorang yang belum dikenal?" Tanya Shizuka. Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau benar". Sizuka mulai heran. "Lalu kenapa kau memberitahukan margamu kepada ku, dan bukankah marga uzumaki dibenci dibeberapa negara?" Tanya Shizuka. "Kau benar, orang keturunan Uzumaki memang dibenci dibeberapa Negara khusussnya desa Iwa dan desa Kumo, Untuk pertanyaan pertamamu, aku yakin kau tidak akan berbuat buruk kepadaku lagi pula aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Dan oh ya ngomong-ngomong Kenapa kau menangis tadi?" Tanya Naruto. Mata Shizuka kembali berair dan kemudian menangis keras "Huuweeee". Naruto sedikit terjengit mendengar tangisan Shizuka. _'Huff mengagetkan saja' _Itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Naruto mendekat kearah Shizuka, duduk disebelahnya dan memeluknya dari samping. "Sudahlah jangan menangis!" Ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan. Dan cara itu ternyata efektif dengan perlahan tangisan Shizuka mulai mereda dan kembali seperti sedia kala. "Emmm tanganmu" Ucap Shizuka canggung. Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Oh maaf" Naruto segea menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang Shizuka. _'Sial, sial, sial, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini ayo Naruto kendalikan dirimu' _Naruto menoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. _'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Dan oh Kami-sama kenapa jantungku berdebar' _Pikiran Shizuka mulai kacau. Dan sepertinya Socrch sedang menyeringai saudara-saudara

Naruto menoleh Ke arah Shizuka. "Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?" Tanya Naruto. Shizuka terkejut kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto. "Emm apa boleh?" Tanya Shizuka gugup. Terukir senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Tentu, kenapa tidak" Balas Naruto. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan jongkok di depan Shizuka. "Ayo naik!" Ucap Naruto. Dengan malu-malu Shizuka naik dipunggung Naruto. Dengan perlahan dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Kemudian Naruto juga memegang paha Shizuka supaya dia tidak jatuh. _'Aku bahagia'_ Shizuka bahagia. "Siap?"."Iya". Dengan perlahan Naruto melompat tinggi. Dan dengan kekuatan bulan aku me- eh salah dengan background bulan sebuah cinta sejati dumulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Bagaimana? mengecewakan? maaf bila mengecewakan. Dan juga di sini lumayan banyak typo semoga tidak membuat para reader sekalian sakit mata. Dan saya bersyukur karena ide saya sekarang sedang mengalir. Dan juga tolong koreksi fic saya karena dengan komentar anda saya akan menjadi lebih baik. Tidak banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan. Dan word kalo ini kurang lebih 2.800 word. Sekian dari saya kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf. Thanks to:**

**firdaus minato**

** .7**

**erwin**

**Ame**

**reyfanrifqi**

**The KidSNo OppAi**

**Saikari Nafiel**

**Ferluci97**

**m. **

**Dj Neon (redup)**

**Nokia 7610**

** .104**

**Hole in Heart Log out**


End file.
